


Tibidabo

by arivederlestelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barcellona, M/M, XX secolo, doppio finale, post guerra civile
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivederlestelle/pseuds/arivederlestelle
Summary: 1944, Barcellona.Ognuno ricorda, ognuno sa cos'ha sepolto sotto la cenere. Liam ha seppellito suo fratello, Zayn la sua personalità.Importante: i familiari dei protagonisti, a eccezione della mamma di Liam, avranno nomi diversi da quelli reali.Importante: il warning per lo stupro riguarda il XVI capitolo - Zayn racconta il momento senza entrare nel dettaglio, ma ho preferito inserire comunque l'avvertimento.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	1. I

Quando arrivai in Spagna, la guerra civile era cominciata da circa un anno ormai.

Il mio desiderio era, in realtà, partire come volontario immediatamente: il mio spirito antifascista scalciava per difendere la Repubblica; eppure fui costretto a desistere. Per far contenta mia madre, che aveva già perso un fratello e il marito in guerra, diciannove anni prima, e non aveva alcuna voglia di piangere anche sulla mia tomba. 

In quell'anno, nel tentativo di tenere occupata la mente per non pensare alla repellente sensazione che mi suscitava il generale Francisco Franco y Bahamonde, mi accostai alla poesia, apprendendo - molto in fretta, a dire il vero - di non essere adatto alla musicalità delle parole in rima. I miei componimenti apparivano ai miei occhi e alle mie orecchie come prose staccate in punti casuali: ero, per l'appunto, uomo di prosa. Tuttavia non scrissi un romanzo, perché inevitabilmente le pagine finivano per riempirsi di insulti nei confronti di un regime che opprimeva le ideologie di mezza Europa. E quello, per mia madre, sarebbe stato un oltraggio. Non era una donna cattiva: era solo ignorante, come la maggior parte della popolazione. 

Accettò di avere un figlio "anarchico" - vocabolo che aveva sentito alla radio - nel silenzio della rassegnazione, consapevole che non avrebbe potuto far nulla per cambiare le mie idee. Ero un antifascista, e non avrei mai, mai e poi mai, anteposto la fedeltà a un dittatore alla mia libertà.

Ogni mio tentativo di non pensare a ciò che stava succedendo in Spagna, comunque, sfumò nel momento in cui ascoltai alla radio la notizia del bombardamento sulla città basca di Guernica. Comunicai a mia madre la scelta che sarei partito da lì a breve, e lei non protestò, probabilmente giunta al punto estremo della sua rassegnazione: mi abbracciò soltanto, piangendo lacrime salate sulla mia spalla. 

Mi arruolai nelle Brigate Internazionali un mese e mezzo dopo, sbarcai a Barcellona il 27 Giugno del 1937.

Ciò che vidi non sarei in grado di raccontarlo. Conservo da allora ogni immagine nei luoghi più nascosti della mia anima: nessuno dovrebbe assistere alla distruzione.

Furono anni di silenzi assordanti, interrotti solo dal boato delle bombe che esplodevano fuori e dentro le città maggiori. Ricordo ancora i bombardamenti su Barcellona, le notti del 16, 17 e 18 Marzo del 1938. La gente lasciava le proprie abitazioni per ripararsi nelle gallerie del metrò, nel tentativo di evadere dalla furia dell'aviazione italiana. 

Insieme ai miei compagni salvai diversi bambini, ma ci sentimmo male quando, cessati i bombardamenti, raccogliemmo per strada piccoli cadaveri straziati. Constatai in quella circostanza che l'umanità aveva fallito.

Il conflitto terminò nell'Aprile dell'anno successivo, quando il Generalissimo proclamò la sua vittoria, lasciandomi sconfitto ma non sorpreso. Nonostante la mia fiducia nei valori della democrazia, sapevo fin dall'inizio che l'esito non sarebbe stato favorevole alla nostra parte: se da un lato Hitler e Mussolini non avevano esitato un solo istante a fornire aiuti, la Sinistra, dall'altro, non aveva ricevuto lo stesso trattamento da Francia e Inghilterra; le Brigate Internazionali, aiutate dalla popolazione civile e addirittura dai movimenti autonomisti della Catalogna e delle regioni basche, non bastarono a fronteggiare l'avanzata di Franco; la Sinistra era corrosa da conflitti intestini e non c'era niente, assolutamente niente, che lasciasse sperare, anche solo per un momento, di vincere contro la dittatura.

Il regime si instaurò immediatamente dopo, il _caudillo_ salì al potere e alla Spagna intera non restò che arrendersi e accettare le vendette franchiste. 

Io rimasi lì, a Barcellona, a vivere evocando i sorrisi dei bambini che ero riuscito a salvare. Non volli tornare a Londra: avevo capito che lo scontro civile spagnolo altro non era stato che una prova generale di ciò che si sarebbe scatenato di lì a poco, e non nutrivo affatto l'intenzione di assistere ad altra distruzione. Avrei potuto andar via dall'Europa, certo, e magari rifugiarmi nel nuovo mondo, la terra delle grandi speranze, ma non volli.

Fui in carcere per qualche tempo, vissi in strada come un mendicante, odiai me stesso e i miei anni da prigioniero; trovai rifugio nella casa di un uomo facoltoso a cui avevo fatto pietà, imparai da lui a scrivere in spagnolo e in catalano e diventai il suo autista personale. Grazie a lui potei permettermi una stanza in una pensione non molto distante dalla sua abitazione, e, incoraggiato da quella tranquillità che mi consentiva di respirare, tornai a scrivere. 

Arrivai ai miei ventisei anni sentendomene addosso il doppio: gli ultimi anni non erano stati i più belli della mia ancora breve permanenza sulla terra, eppure sentivo di essere diventato un uomo. Ciononostante, non conobbi altra forma d'amore da quella che mi legava a mia madre. All'epoca ci scambiavamo delle lettere - lei se le faceva scrivere - e ricordo che mi pregò in più di un'occasione di far ritorno in Inghilterra, per starle accanto durante il secondo conflitto mondiale. Mi opposi sempre, e ciò mi costò caro: non rividi mai più la donna che mi aveva messo al mondo.

Don Federico, l'uomo che mi aveva salvato dalla strada e che era a capo di una casa editrice, tentò diverse volte di presentarmi a giovani signorine di bell'aspetto; declinai sempre. Ero già arrivato alla piena consapevolezza di me stesso: sarei stato additato come un invertito per il resto della mia vita, ma me ne infischiavo. Don Federico lo capì al mio quinto rifiuto, senza farmene una colpa e senza farmi perdere il lavoro. Non gli interessavano le mie deviazioni, per lui ero solo Zayn.

Non provai mai più per nessuno il senso di ammirazione e gratitudine che mi aveva suscitato quel cinquantenne all'apparenza burbero e immensamente intelligente. Mi fece da padre, da maestro di vita, da migliore amico. Lo ricordo come uno degli uomini più importanti della mia intera esistenza.

Fu lui, nel 1944, quando avevo già compiuto ventisette anni, a farmi conoscere la tradizione di Sant Jordi. Il 23 Aprile di ogni anno, tutti i librai di Barcellona allestiscono le loro bancarelle lungo le ramblas, pronti ad assistere alle romanticherie della giornata: gli innamorati si scambiano libri e rose fra miliardi di parole che fluttuano libere.

Rimasi incantato di fronte a quello spettacolo. Non avevo mai visto niente del genere, e feci sfoggio della mia inesperienza offrendo in dono una rosa rossa a una ragazza che non avevo mai visto. Don Federico ridacchiò, spiegandomi che, dal momento che non avevo una fidanzata, non stavo rispettando la tradizione. Mi strinsi nelle spalle e mi apprestai a rispondere, ma una voce mi interruppe.

«Don Federico ha ragione: non ha rispettato la tradizione», disse.

Mi voltai a guardarlo, pronto a tirar fuori una risposta in mia difesa, ma rimasi in silenzio, abbagliato dalla bellezza del proprietario di quella voce. Aveva all'incirca la mia età e accarezzava con eleganza le copertine protette dalla sua presenza; i suoi occhi marroni mi scrutavano curiosi, come in cerca di qualche dettaglio importante, mentre i denti torturavano il labbro inferiore, grosso e leggermente arrossato. 

Ricordo di aver pensato che non avevo mai visto niente di più bello. Pensai di associarlo a un'opera d'arte, per rendere più concreta la sua bellezza, ma fu tutto inutile: neppure Bernini - perché, sì, prediligevo la scultura alla pittura - mi fu d'aiuto. Pensai al mio romanzo preferito e mi resi conto che, per la prima volta, qualcuno mi faceva tremare più di quelle pagine.  
Forse, mi dissi, sto conoscendo un'altra forma d'amore.

«Buongiorno Liam. Hai qualche libro per me e il mio amico?»

«Venga, venga, cerchi tra tutti quelli esposti. E, quando ha un po' di tempo, passi dalla libreria: il signor Martínez vorrebbe chiederle qualcosa a proposito di un romanzo.»

«Passerò in settimana, ma ora lascia che cerchi qualcosa da leggere.»

Assistevo allo scambio di battute in religioso silenzio, ancora sconvolto dall'ondata di bellezza umana che mi aveva travolto. Non credevo possibile innamorarmi a prima vista di uno sconosciuto che si era rivolto a me in maniera piuttosto saccente. 

Mi schiarii la voce per ricordare a me stesso che sulla rambla, insieme a don Federico e al libraio, c'ero anch'io.

«Avvicinati, Zayn, consigliami qualcosa.»

Obbedii. Mi sentivo a disagio davanti a quegli occhi indagatori. Scelsi _Grandi speranze_ di Dickens, non perché credessi che don Federico non l'avesse ancora letto, ma perché mi aveva particolarmente colpito la sua copertina: le decorazioni in oro mi ricordarono i capelli del giovane libraio. In quell'istante, mi sentii un cretino.

«Lei non compra niente?», domandò rivolgendosi a me. «Dovrebbe, per tentare di rimediare al fatto di non aver rispettato la tradizione.»

Mi spazientii. Era bello, sì, ma stava aggredendo la mia personalità, che era come sul punto di liberarsi di un po' di cenere che la teneva sottomano dagli anni della guerra. 

«Senta», cominciai. «Ho soltanto fatto un gesto gentile. È per caso un reato regalare una rosa a una ragazza?»

«No, ma a Sant Jordi si rispetta la tradizione: gli uomini regalano rose alle loro amate, e le donne regalano libri ai loro fidanzati.»

«Ma non mi pare di aver ucciso qualcuno.»

«Ma la tradi-»

«Voleva che la dessi a lei la rosa?», lo interruppi. Don Federico ridacchiò alle mie spalle, mentre il ragazzo, Liam, si ammutolì e arrossì nello stesso momento. Lo trovai ancora più bello.

Il silenzio ci avvolse per qualche secondo, e io ne approfittai per osservarlo meglio. Il suo viso era contratto in un'espressione di stupore.

Ebbi la certezza che fosse come me, probabilmente fu la sua reazione a darmela: non si sarebbe comportato in quel modo se non fosse stato omosessuale anche lui. 

Mi allontanai poco dopo, sforzandomi di ricordare se il mio cuore avesse tremato di eccitazione, anni prima, quando avevo deciso di arruolarmi nelle Brigate Internazionali.

Sì, fu la risposta. Ma non come tremò quella mattina.


	2. II

C'era un incubo ricorrente che mi perseguitava dagli anni del conflitto. Un ricordo.

Percorrevo in fretta le gallerie del metrò, dando indicazioni alla popolazione civile affinché nessuno si facesse male. Poco dopo uscivo all'aria aperta, sotto il cielo coperto della notte più buia della mia vita; lì incontravo un ragazzino che cercava disperatamente sua madre: aveva il volto rigato di lacrime e urlava a squarciagola nella speranza di ricongiungersi alla sua famiglia. Mi avvicinavo piano, per non spaventarlo, con la certezza assoluta di non svegliarmi mai più. 

«Dov'è la mia mamma?», mi domandava singhiozzando.

Non facevo in tempo a rispondergli: la bomba veniva sganciata a una distanza troppo breve da lì, scagliata contro un palazzo che si disfaceva come cenere. Urlavo mentre venivo scaraventato a qualche metro di distanza. Quando riaprivo gli occhi, il ragazzino non era accanto a me.

Era la notte tra il 17 e il 18 Marzo del 1938.

Quel ragazzino morì per lo schianto: l'esplosione lo scaraventò contro la facciata di un palazzo vicino, un colpo troppo violento per pensare di sopravvivere. Ritrovai il suo cadavere non so quanto tempo dopo. L'impatto con l'asfalto della strada mi fece perdere i sensi; quando ripresi conoscenza, era ancora notte fonda e sanguinavo dalla coscia destra. Ma mi misi in piedi, perché avevo bisogno di ritrovare quel ragazzino.

Non dovetti cercare a lungo. Lo trovai a terra, in una pozza di sangue scuro che aveva smesso di espandersi. Il battito del cuore completamente assente. Gli accarezzai la testa ricoperta da morbidi capelli castani trattenendo le lacrime e gli abbassai definitivamente le palpebre, nascondendo per sempre al mondo l'innocenza dei suoi occhi. Erano marroni, dello stesso colore del cioccolato. 

Sognai quella scena anche quella notte, rincuorato solo parzialmente dalla consapevolezza che quel ricordo fosse rinchiuso nel passato. Ma non esiste passato per certe cose: l'atemporalità del tempo si dimostra in ricordi del genere, intrappolati fra le linee dell'esistenza e destinati a non svanire mai, a essere sempre porzione del presente, del continuo sentire la vita. 

Col passare degli anni ho imparato a conviverci. Col senso di colpa. Perché quello provai di fronte al cadavere. Se solo mi fossi avvicinato più velocemente e lo avessi trascinato con me giù per le scale, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di vivere la vita che gli spettava. Magari a morire sarei stato io, e non mi sarei opposto, colpevole di aver assistito a troppo orrore per meritare altri respiri. 

Non c'era giorno in cui non pensassi a lui, a quegli occhi marroni stracolmi di lacrime che si rincorrevano furiose sul terreno scarno delle sue guance. Non perché fu l'unico bambino che trovai morto - perché ce ne furono molti -, ma perché fu colpa mia. 

Ricordo per punizione.   
Ricordo tutto. Ricordo.

E piansi al mio risveglio, come accadeva sempre dopo quell'incubo. Don Federico mi sorprese in lacrime e, conoscendo la storia, mi abbracciò come fanno i padri. Non ci fu bisogno di parole, ma mi aggrappai al suo corpo possente con tutte le forze che mi restavano nelle braccia. 

Nessuno dovrebbe conoscere la distruzione, tantomeno i bambini.

Mi disse che non era colpa mia, che in guerra era accaduto di tutto e che nessuno avrebbe potuto evitarlo; mi tranquillizzò come suo solito e, dopo una buona mezz'ora, riuscì a calmarmi del tutto. 

«Preparati, oggi andiamo a Park Güell.»

«Perché?»

«Perché hai bisogno di aria fresca e quel parco è una meraviglia.»

Non trovai alcun motivo per ribattere e lo accontentai. Si preoccupava per me e, dopo il pessimo risveglio che avevo avuto, voleva farmi passare una bella giornata; era senza dubbio l'uomo migliore che conoscessi.

Proveniva da una ricca famiglia di imprenditori. Non avrebbe avuto bisogno di lavorare, perché aveva ereditato un'importante fortuna che gli avrebbe permesso di vivere da benestante fino alla morte, ma non gli piaceva starsene con le mani in mano. Aveva fondato la casa editrice perché amava leggere e lo entusiasmava l'idea di lanciare nuovi promettenti autori. 

Qualche mese prima aveva trovato delle idee che avevo appuntato su un taccuino in pelle che conservavo da quando vivevo per strada e mi aveva domandato per quale motivo non mi mettessi a scrivere per davvero; si era detto orgoglioso di avere l'opportunità di presentarmi al panorama letterario. Io avevo rifiutato, ancora troppo intimidito dalla grandezza di un mondo che mi affascinava ma che preferivo adorare da lontano. 

«Voglio che tu stia bene, Zayn», mi disse quando uscimmo dalla pensione.

*

Prima di dirigerci verso il parco, don Federico mi comunicò di dover fare tappa alla libreria del signor Martínez: dovevano parlare di un certo romanzo e io dovevo accompagnarlo. Non distava poi molto dalla pensione: a piedi ci avremmo impiegato forse una ventina di minuti. 

Non ci ero mai entrato, in genere aspettavo in macchina, ma quella mattina don Federico insistette e dovetti accompagnarlo all'interno. L'ambiente non era molto grande, talmente pieno di libri da dare l'impressione di essere sul punto di esplodere.

Ricordai l'incubo e, nonostante il dolce odore dei libri che impregnava le pareti, mi intristii. Rimasi trincerato dietro la mia aria assente mentre don Federico si avvicinava al bancone per discutere con il signor Martínez. Mi persi a fissare il vuoto e fui distratto solo da una voce, la stessa voce di qualche giorno prima, che augurava un allegro buongiorno.

Liam fece il suo ingresso dal retro, armato di un sorriso incoraggiante che mi permise di non pensare al mio passato. Rimasi sorpreso: non lo conoscevo affatto, eppure riusciva a farmi spegnere la mente. Forse era l'attrazione che provavo nei suoi confronti e che non avevo faticato ad accettare, oppure semplicemente la curiosità che suscitano le novità; qualsiasi cosa fosse, comunque, quel ragazzo era in grado di confondermi. 

Non riconobbi sul suo viso quell'espressione saccente che ricordavo e ne fui sollevato: preferivo evitare discussioni anche banali. 

Don Federico gli rivolse un sorriso cordiale e poi azzardò una proposta che mi vedeva coinvolto.

«Perché non aiuti Zayn a scegliere un libro?»

«Cosa?», chiesi non capendo il perché di quella richiesta.

«Scegli un libro, è un regalo che voglio farti.»

Senza darmi il tempo di replicare, si voltò nuovamente verso il signor Martínez, lasciandomi preda di due occhi tremendamente belli che mi guardavano attenti.

Dopo l'incontro sulla rambla, don Federico mi aveva posto delle domande per comprendere per quale motivo mi fossi incantato di fronte alla bancarella; non gli avevo fornito nessuna risposta, e lui aveva ridacchiato come soddisfatto. Probabilmente aveva capito tutto, perché mi conosceva bene e mi diceva sempre che non avevo segreti per lui, ma non mi interessava confidare a qualcuno i pensieri che mi avevano perseguitato per sei giorni e che mi avevano portato a immaginare oltre il consentito. Almeno non in quel momento. Volevo soltanto godermi quelle nuove sensazioni, e capirci qualcosa da solo, per fare le mie esperienze, per provare a riprendere in mano ogni aspetto della mia vita.

«Ha già qualcosa in mente?»

«No, io... non me lo aspettavo. Posso chiederle se possedete una copia di _Notre-Dame de Paris_ di Hugo?»

«Certo, mi segua.»

Mi mossi veloce alle sue spalle, seguendolo fino a uno scaffale consunto che ospitava qualche decina di volumi. 

Il signor Martínez aveva ereditato la libreria da suo padre, che l'aveva aperta insieme a sua moglie molto tempo prima. Era il primo di quattro figli, l'unico a essere sopravvissuto alla guerra civile. È incredibile come intere famiglie siano state cancellate dal ricordo della terra madre.

Non aveva avuto figli né si era mai sposato. Amava i libri che vendeva, e temeva che, alla sua morte, il suo piccolo tesoro si sarebbe perso per sempre; così aveva scelto come suo aiutante Liam, sul cui conto don Federico non mi aveva raccontato nulla, e gli aveva fatto promettere che non avrebbe mai abbandonato quei pochi metri quadrati di Paradiso.

«Cercava un'edizione particolare?»

«No, va bene quella che ha preso», gli feci sapere riferendomi alla copia che teneva fra le mani. «Grazie.»

Si avvicinò al suo capo e comunicò il prezzo direttamente a don Federico, che pagò immediatamente la quantità di pesetas richiesta e domandò se fosse possibile confezionarlo come un regalo. Avrei voluto dirgli che non era necessario, ma non aprii bocca. Dopotutto andava bene così.

«Grazie», gli dissi quando fummo usciti dalla libreria, pronti a osservare l'intera città dall'alto.

«Non doveva.»

«Ma volevo. Bella scelta, comunque. Immagino comincerai a leggerlo stasera stesso.»

«Vorrei. Sempre che non le serva che la porti da qualche parte.»

«Oggi non sei in servizio, Zayn.»

«Ma sto guidando la sua automobile e-»

«Esatto: stai guidando la mia automobile. E stiamo andando a Park Güell, perciò smettila di parlare e pensa solo alla strada e a un posto in cui mangiare per pranzo. Devi fare soltanto questo, d'accordo?»

«D'accordo.»

*

Fu bello trascorrere ore intere all'aria aperta, ad ammirare Barcellona dal punto più alto del parco e a lasciarsi accarezzare dal vento leggero che agitava piano le foglie degli alberi. Don Federico non mi fece strane domande, non mi chiese intime confidenze, e gliene fui veramente molto grato. Mi lasciò ai miei ricordi, mentre fumava il suo sigaro e contemplava il silenzio.

Pensai a mia madre, mi domandai come stesse, se sentisse la mia mancanza ogni giorno o se le capitasse soltanto in occasioni particolari. Nelle sue lettere mi faceva sapere come procedeva la vita nella capitale inglese in tempo di guerra, mi raccontava che diversi soldati erano arrivati in Italia per liberarla dai nazifascisti, mi domandava se, dopo il conflitto, sarei tornato da lei. Io le rispondevo parlandole di don Federico, di quanto bene mi facesse la sua presenza, della consapevolezza che non fosse mio padre, perché mio padre era stato uno soltanto, morto in guerra ormai tanto tempo prima. Non avevo ricordi che potessero suggerirmi il tocco delle sue carezze né il suono della sua voce. Mia madre conservava una fotografia risalente al giorno del loro matrimonio, avvenuto nel 1916, che li ritraeva in espressioni un poco inquiete, come se sentissero il peso della guerra avvicinarsi alla loro nuova intimità; aveva tante altre fotografie dell'uomo che aveva amato, ma ai miei occhi risultava sempre un estraneo.

Mio padre era un bell'uomo. Provavo per lui un timoroso rispetto, ma nient'altro che mi legasse a lui come figlio. Non lo avevo conosciuto e non gliene facevo una colpa: a quel tempo tutti erano chiamati a combattere, e lui aveva solo obbedito. 

Mia madre mi diceva spesso che gli somigliavo molto, forse pensando che la constatazione avrebbe potuto suscitare in me un certo moto d'orgoglio; purtroppo per lei, incassavo la notizia con tranquillità, senza avere reazioni importanti da ricordare. Sapeva che tipo ero e, siccome mi amava dell'amore che era destinato anche a suo marito e a suo fratello, accettava ogni mio strano comportamento acconsentendo. Tutto tranne la mia avversione nei confronti del nazifascismo. Probabilmente tentava di tenermi buono su quel fronte perché aveva paura che le strappassero via anche me, l'unica persona che le era rimasta da amare, ma alla fine, di fronte a Guernica, non aveva potuto più nulla: il mio desiderio di far valere gli ideali della democrazia era venuto fuori troppo forte, impedendole anche solo di pensare di tenermi al suo fianco.

Don Federico mi suggeriva di andare a farle visita, perché, secondo lui, era evidente che sentissi la sua mancanza; io gli rispondevo che tornare in Inghilterra era fuori discussione, che, almeno allora, non avrei più messo piede a Londra, che non volevo assistere a un'altra guerra. Lui allora taceva, rispettando le mie volontà e lasciandomi libero di scegliere ciò che secondo me era meglio per me.

Da lassù si vedeva il mare, quella immensa distesa che mi aveva raccolto sette anni prima.

«Posso farle una domanda, don Federico?», gli chiesi avvicinandomi a lui.

«Certo che puoi.»

«Non ha mai pensato di costruirsi una famiglia?»

«Mai. Non credo nell'istituzione del matrimonio e non era nei miei piani avere dei figli. Quando avevo la tua età, volevo soltanto divertirmi con i miei amici e leggere tutti i libri del mondo. I ragazzi che conoscevo, e che poi sono diventati uomini e mariti e padri, sono morti durante gli anni della guerra civile. Più volte mi sono domandato perché io fossi sopravvissuto e loro no. Non ho mai trovato la risposta, probabilmente perché non c'è. Probabilmente perché Dio non esiste, perché, se fosse esistito veramente, niente di quello che è accaduto sarebbe accaduto.»

Rimasi in silenzio. Conoscevo l'ateismo di don Federico e lo condividevo: in guerra vidi cose che nessuno meriterebbe di vedere.

«Perché questa domanda? Guarda che, se vuoi farti una famiglia, non ti serve la mia approvazione. Però per quelli come te è alquanto difficile.»

Avvampai e «No», risposi. «Non voglio farmi una famiglia, non adesso almeno. È solo che lei per me è come un padre e me lo sono sempre chiesto. Mi perdoni se sono stato indiscreto.»

Non mi rispose. Per qualche minuto nessuno parlò e ricominciai a pensare.

A mia madre. Alle nostre lettere. Alle fotografie di mio padre. Alla nostra presunta somiglianza. Alla mancanza che non sentivo di lui.

Poco dopo cominciammo la discesa e ci fermammo a pranzare in un locale poco pretenzioso: don Federico si era mostrato ampiamente disponibile con me, ma non avevo intenzione di fargli spendere troppi soldi. Non avevo molta fame, ma fui costretto a ordinare la specialità del giorno e a mangiarla tutta, altrimenti sarei tornato alla pensione a piedi.

Quando, poi, fummo entrambi sazi, andammo via.

*

I giorni successivi si susseguirono stancamente, quasi trascinandosi annoiati. Lavoravo, leggevo e appuntavo qualcosa sul mio taccuino, annotazioni di tipo storico perlopiù: avevo avuto l'ispirazione per scrivere una storia, ma volevo documentarmi per bene, per curare ogni dettaglio alla perfezione. Per questo motivo avevo bisogno di più libri, e per questo motivo tornai alla libreria del signor Martínez.

Trovai Liam al bancone, impegnato a leggere qualcosa su un enorme quaderno.

«Salve», mi annunciai.

Sollevò la testa e mi sorrise. «Buon pomeriggio», rispose. «Cerca qualcosa in particolare?»

«In realtà sì: avrei bisogno di qualche volume di storia. Basso Medioevo.»

«Mi lasci dare un'occhiata.»

Si allontanò per cercare i libri che gli avevo richiesto e in quel momento realizzai che neanche quel giorno aveva addosso un'aria saccente. Lo osservai con sguardo curioso: era concentrato in ciò che faceva e sembrava perfetto lì, in mezzo a migliaia di pagine che potevano vantarsi di essere state accarezzate dalle sue dita.

Desiderai essere una di loro.

Tornò poi da me e mi porse tre tomi. «Ho trovato questi. Più tardi chiederò al signor Martínez per procurargliene degli altri.»

«Grazie.»

Pagai e uscii. Quando ero già di nuovo all'aria aperta, mi sentii chiamare. Mi voltai: Liam era sull'uscio e mi guardava, come in attesa.

«Volevo scusarmi per essere stato scortese quando ci siamo visti per la prima volta. Le... sì, insomma, le rose può regalarle a chi vuole.» Ridacchiai. «Mi perdona?»

Sorrisi e ripresi a camminare.

Forse, in fondo, non ero mai stato arrabbiato con lui.


	3. III

All'epoca non immaginavo neanche lontanamente che il futuro mi avrebbe riservato un sacco di sorprese. Credevo che sarei rimasto a lavorare per don Federico per sempre, o che sarei rimasto cadavere sotto le percosse della Guardia Civil, mettendo fine alla mia carriera da aspirante essere umano.

Non amavo nessuno, e questo sicuramente teneva al sicuro la mia natura; eppure circolavano delle voci sul mio conto da quando avevo rifiutato di conoscere una certa Ines, che, a detta di tutti, era la più bella giovane di Barcellona. Alcuni pensavano che non mi interessasse avere una fidanzata perché presto sarei tornato in Inghilterra, altri erano convinti di poter analizzare i miei pensieri e, sicuri, sostenevano che la guerra civile mi aveva segnato troppo perché avevo perso la ragazza che amavo - si chiamava Martina ed era effettivamente morta tra le mie braccia, per il semplice fatto che avevo tentato di soccorrerla. Non avevo mai avuto fidanzate e non era nei miei progetti tornarmene a Londra.

Erano in pochi a sospettare che appartenessi a un'altra categoria di uomini, i non-uomini, e avevano quasi paura a confidare quel pensiero ad altri. Forse perché sembravo un bravo ragazzo e sapevano che, se la polizia mi avesse scoperto, non avrei passato delle piacevoli giornate. 

Non avevo nessuno, comunque. Eppure avrei tanto voluto.

Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcuno capace di calmarmi dopo i miei incubi, magari qualcuno in grado di farli sparire del tutto; qualcuno con cui parlare delle mie aspirazioni letterarie, delle mie paure, dei miei trascorsi e delle mie speranze. E da ormai cinque settimane desideravo che quel qualcuno fosse Liam. 

Ci eravamo visti molto spesso nell'ultimo periodo, perché ero solito passare dalla libreria del signor Martínez e comprare libri sul Basso Medioevo; lui mi consigliava le edizioni migliori, mi informava su quanto fossero di scorrevole lettura e mi confidava di averli già letti per assicurarsi che non raccontassero falsità. Diceva che, ora che c'era Franco al potere, non si poteva esser certi di nulla. 

«Perché legge tutti questi libri di storia medievale?», mi aveva domandato una volta.

E in quell'occasione, tre settimane dopo aver ricevuto le sue scuse, gli avevo fornito una spiegazione. Avevo avuto l'ispirazione per un racconto ambientato nella Parigi del Basso Medioevo: un frate e una suora sarebbero stati i protagonisti di una storia d'amore sbagliata, condannata da loro stessi ma impossibile da buttar via; era una mia necessità, perciò, conoscere nel dettaglio le condizioni storiche, economiche e sociali di quel particolare periodo, per non commettere errori e scrivere qualcosa di non troppo lontano dalla realtà. Mi aveva fatto i complimenti, anche e soprattutto per il coraggio, perché sarebbe stato molto difficile pubblicare un romanzo del genere a quel tempo.

Mi aveva anche raccontato qualcosa di sé, permettendomi così di scoprire che i suoi genitori possedevano un negozio di frutta sulla stessa strada della libreria e che lui si rifiutava di lavorarci perché la sua vera vocazione erano i libri. Provava molta riconoscenza per il signor Martínez, l'uomo che, diceva lui, lo aveva salvato da un futuro di banane. 

Aveva venticinque anni e un sorriso splendido.

Sua madre era inglese, si era trasferita a Barcellona con la sua famiglia allo scoppio della prima guerra mondiale e lì aveva conosciuto l'uomo che poi sarebbe diventato suo marito e il padre di suo figlio, a cui aveva scelto di dare un nome inglese per non dimenticare mai le sue origini. Liam si diceva orgoglioso del suo sangue per metà inglese, conosceva perfettamente la lingua e sognava di visitare Londra; a volte, poiché gli avevo detto di essere nato e cresciuto lì, mi chiedeva di parlargliene, perché sarebbe stato un po' come vederla. Sorrideva quando mi immergevo nella descrizione di particolari monumenti, e sembrava così felice in quei momenti che pensavo addirittura di portarlo con me, nel caso di un ritorno a casa.

Nonostante avessimo ormai raggiunto un certo grado di confidenza, continuavamo a nasconderci dietro la forma di cortesia del lei, come a voler imporre un limite da non oltrepassare per il nostro bene. Sapevo di piacergli, ma sembrava non averlo ancora ammesso a se stesso, e quindi non andavo mai oltre il consentito: benché mi piacesse tantissimo vederlo arrossire, non volevo metterlo in imbarazzo.

Quella mattina mi svegliai senza ricordare ciò che avevo sognato la notte precedente. Meglio così, pensai.

Don Federico era partito la sera prima alla volta di Parigi per discutere con l'autore di un romanzo che stava avendo un discreto successo, e io, per una settimana, non avrei dovuto lavorare. Avevo pensato di potermi concentrare per bene sulla mia storia - a cui dovevo ancora dare un titolo - e per questo motivo avevo fatto richiesta di ricevere delle cartoline, per essere in grado di descrivere realmente ogni luogo che avrei menzionato.

Contavo di scrivere un abbozzo dell'idea generale e di concentrarmi, poi, sui due personaggi principali: costruire loro, la loro storia e il loro finto presente. In sette giorni, ne ero certo, avrei fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Peccato che niente andò come avevo pianificato, ma all'alba del primo giorno non lo sapevo ancora.

Uscii dalla pensione per fare una bella passeggiata. Giugno era arrivato da appena un paio di giorni e il calore che si respirava fra le strade era piacevole. Sorrisi a ogni passante che incrociai, sentendomi leggero, forse tranquillo per la prima volta dopo molto tempo.

Vidi Liam fuori dalla libreria e alzai il braccio per salutarlo; ricambiò.

«È un po' presto per uscire, non trova? Non deve nemmeno lavorare.»

«Volevo fare quattro passi prima di concentrarmi sulla storia da scrivere.»

«Allora non la intrattengo. Torno dentro, forse il signor Martínez ha bisogno di me. Arrivede-»

«No, mi fa piacere parlare con lei. Può intrattenermi tutto il tempo che vuole, sempre che non sia un disturbo.»

Arrossì violentemente e scosse la testa. Mi diede l'ennesima conferma.

Mi offrì di fare colazione insieme e non seppi rifiutare: volevo passare del tempo con lui. 

Entrammo in un piccolo locale quasi deserto e ordinammo un'abbondante colazione che per la maggior parte mangiò lui. Mi confessò di essere una buona forchetta e di fare tanto esercizio fisico, per questo motivo non ingrassava. 

«E lei?»

«Io cosa?»

«Perché non mangia? Non le piace? Possiamo ordinare qualcos'altro.»

«È che non ho tantissima fame. Mi sazio con poco.»

«Dovrebbe mangiare di più per mettere su un po' di peso.»

Avvampò immediatamente dopo averlo detto, mentre io mi lasciavo andare a una risata divertita. Adoravo quando parlava spontaneamente, senza pensare a come calibrare le parole, perché mi mostrava il vero sé, quello che non possedeva filtri o freni inibitori. O che, quantomeno, decideva di farne a meno. Era già capitato altre volte, prima di quella mattina.

Una volta, mentre mi consegnava un libro, le nostre mani si erano sfiorate e lui, a bassa voce, aveva confidato forse alle pagine un verso di apprezzamento e una menzione dell'Altissimo che non avrebbero potuto generare equivoci.

Era anche capitato che mi facesse un complimento. Il signor Martínez mi aveva chiesto perché non mettessi su famiglia e io avevo scosso la testa dicendo che non ero interessato. Liam a quel punto si era intromesso con un "Ma è bellissimo, non ci credo che nessuna ragazza sia interessata a lei" che mi aveva fatto sorridere, arrossire e sentire lusingato.

«Mi perdoni, non volevo essere fastidioso. Dovrei pensare prima di parlare.»

«A me piacciono le persone spontanee. Non mi ha dato alcun fastidio.»

Andammo via poco dopo e facemmo ritorno alla libreria, sul cui uscio c'era uno spazientito signor Martínez.

«Ma che fine avevi fatto, Liam? Forza, rientra e vieni a lavorare.»

«Certo, mi scusi.» Poi, rivolto a me «Devo andare. Le va se la intrattengo ancora oggi pomeriggio?», mi propose, lasciandomi sorpreso. «L'ha detto lei che le piacciono le persone spontanee.»

«E lei vorrebbe piacermi?»

«È un sì?»

«Forse. Ma non ha risposto alla mia domanda.»

«Forse.»

*

Ci incontrammo quando il giorno era sul punto di sfumare via a Plaça de Catalunya. La luce rossastra del tramonto accarezzava i lineamenti del suo viso rendendolo di una bellezza quasi incantata. Pensai che mi sarebbe piaciuto sfiorare la sua barba e sentire la morbidezza dei suoi capelli sotto le dita. E stringere le sue mani tra le mie per cercare di trasmettergli tutte le sensazioni che mi faceva provare. 

Percorremmo l'intera rambla camminando fianco a fianco e confidandoci preferenze letterarie per i primi minuti. 

Mi chiese come mai fossi a Barcellona. Soltanto in quel momento realizzai di non averglielo mai raccontato.

«Facevo parte delle Brigate Internazionali. Sono arrivato a Barcellona il 27 Giugno del 1937. Avrei voluto farlo già tempo prima, e lo avrei fatto se solo mia madre non si fosse opposta. Dopo il bombardamento su Guernica, comunque, ha dovuto smettere di opporsi, e io sono partito.»

«Lei all'epoca viveva in Inghilterra, in un ambiente tranquillo, e ha preferito venire in Spagna?»

«Nessun ambiente era tranquillo in quel momento. Si respirava nell'aria la certezza che presto ogni cosa sarebbe cambiata. Non rimpiango la scelta che ho fatto. Nonostante tutto.»

«Cosa le è successo dopo la guerra civile?»

«Quello che è successo agli ideali per cui mi battevo: ho perso», cominciai. «Difendevo la mia libertà, difendevo la democrazia. Per questo sono venuto qui. Ma la democrazia Franco l'ha seppellita, così come io ho seppellito me stesso e lo spirito di sinistra che mi animava e che adesso dorme sotto metri di cenere. Ho visto cose che non avrei dovuto vedere, che nessuno avrebbe dovuto vedere, e sono finito in mezzo a una strada e in carcere; sono stato un mendicante, mi sono odiato per essermi lasciato battere, perché non ero più la persona che conoscevo.»

Non replicò e camminammo in silenzio fino al mare, ascoltando il rumore delle onde e il chiacchiericcio della gente che ci stava attorno. C'erano donne con bambini che correvano battendo le mani contenti, ragazzini che si divertivano e coppie di giovani che passeggiavano tenendosi per mano. 

Io non avrei potuto tenere la mano di Liam. Perché non eravamo una coppia, e, anche se lo fossimo stati, non eravamo un uomo e una donna.

Non mi vergognavo di me stesso, ma in quel periodo rimpiansi molte volte di non essere nato come tutti gli altri: avrei voluto non essere un invertito affinché le cose fossero nettamente più facili con Liam; avrei voluto non morire insieme a tutti i bambini dopo la fine del conflitto, perché probabilmente sarei stato più forte, diverso. 

Puntai lo sguardo verso il cielo sedendomi a terra e decidendo che quel pomeriggio a Liam avrei raccontato anche di mio padre.

«Quando ho incontrato don Federico, le cose sono cambiate. Credo di avergli fatto pena.»

«Perché dice così? Don Federico sembra molto affezionato a lei.»

«Non ha mai provato pena per un mendicante di poco più di vent'anni? Non gliene faccio una colpa, anzi, gli sono molto riconoscente: mi ha preso sotto la sua protettiva, mi ha dato un lavoro, mi ha dato un'esistenza dignitosa. È come un padre per me. Non l'ho mai conosciuto, mio padre, intendo. È morto in guerra nel 1917, l'anno in cui sono nato, insieme al fratello di mia madre. Non l'ho mai sentita la sua mancanza.»

Liam si mise a terra di fronte a me, inducendomi ad abbassare il viso per portarlo su di lui. Mi guardava senza provare pena, e lo apprezzai molto; era soltanto curioso, di conoscermi meglio forse, perché magari gli sembravo interessante. Gli sorrisi.

«Non si dispiaccia per me, sto bene.»

Distolse lo sguardo e lo fissò su un punto alla sua sinistra, dove un piccione si muoveva lentamente. 

Credevo stesse pensando a qualcosa da rispondermi o da domandarmi, relativo a mio padre magari, e invece mi stupì, porgendomi una domanda che nemmeno io mi ero mai posto seriamente.

«Perché è rimasto a Barcellona dopo la guerra civile?»

«L'Inghilterra era-»

«Era in guerra, lo so. Ma qui c'era già Franco, e lei poco fa mi ha raccontato di essersi sempre battuto per la libertà e per la democrazia. Siamo sotto dittatura, i franchisti non sono migliori dei fascisti o dei nazisti. Quindi perché è rimasto a Barcellona?»

Stetti in silenzio perché non avevo idea di cosa dire. 

Era vero che nel 1939 non volevo tornare a Londra per via della guerra, ma avrei potuto andare via. Non volli, eppure non mi diedi mai una spiegazione. 

Rimasi lì seduto a lasciarmi torturare da quella domanda. 

A lasciarmi frustrare da una risposta che nemmeno il mare era capace di fornirmi. 

Né in quel momento né, probabilmente, mai.


	4. IV

Il secondo giorno della mia settimana libera lo consumai sulla carta. 

Non scrissi una sola parola del romanzo che avevo in mente, eppure arrivai a fine giornata stremato: sentivo gli ingranaggi del mio cervello muoversi incessantemente ed elaborare sempre nuovi pensieri, e io ubbidii, succube di quel momento di ispirazione dovuto - quasi sicuramente - a tutta la pressione che sentivo addosso.

Fu ancora una volta quell'incubo a svegliarmi.

Era tutto così reale - le lacrime del ragazzino, il boato dell'esplosione, il dolore alla coscia - che pensai di essere ancora nel 1938, in piena guerra civile, su quella strada, a tentare di salvare le vite di persone innocenti. 

Non ricordavo i dettagli di quella notte. Dopo aver trovato il cadavere, mi ridussi a essere lo spettro di quel poco che ero già diventato: dimenticai tutto, tranne i suoi occhi. Quelli li ricorderò fino all'ultimo mio respiro.

Il sogno non mi forniva grandi particolari; per la tristezza, capitava talvolta di rivivere il momento in bianco e nero, e io non potevo mai ricordare il colore della maglia che indossava o la strada precisa in cui lo ritrovavo senza vita. 

Quel giorno mi svegliai senza ricordare nulla di nuovo: solo le sue lacrime, solo quel boato, solo il mio dolore, solo i suoi occhi. Trattenni le lacrime di frustrazione e mi misi in piedi, motivato dalla voglia di iniziare il romanzo che speravo mi avrebbe aperto le porte del mondo della letteratura. Doveva essere ancora presto, perché dalla mia stanza non avvertivo alcun rumore.

Quando vivevo ancora in Inghilterra, era mia abitudine dormire fino a tardi. Non lavoravo, perché mia madre non voleva che terrorizzassi i clienti del nostro piccolo negozio di generi alimentari con le mie strane idee da democratico, né frequentavo l'università. Mi sarebbe piaciuto iscrivermi alla facoltà di Lettere, ma chiunque si oppose portandomi a cedere: non mi iscrissi all'università, ma non smisi di studiare. Conoscevo una donna, si chiamava Sarah, che abitava a due porte da casa mia; era poco più grande di mia madre e conosceva il latino perché glielo avevano insegnato quando era ancora una bambina. Leggeva i classici e mi convinceva a studiarli.

Trascorsi la mia adolescenza tra le mura di casa sua, in compagnia dei personaggi che più la - e soprattutto mi - facevano emozionare.

Non rividi mai più nemmeno lei.

Occupai una decina di minuti a sistemare sulla piccola scrivania i libri di storia medievale che avevo comprato, qualche foglio su cui appuntare i fatti principali e due matite perfettamente temperate, poi mi misi seduto, pronto a immergermi nella lettura.

Nonostante la buona volontà, comunque, in mezz'ora non riuscii a leggere oltre quattro pagine: la mia mente era distratta, ferma alla domanda che Liam mi aveva posto la sera prima.

Non mi piaceva non conoscere le risposte. Non credevo in Dio anche per questo motivo: perché la fede è un mistero, e io ero un uomo che cercava delle spiegazioni. Mi interessavo molto al panorama politico mondiale, e, al momento dell'inizio della dittatura di Mussolini, comprendendo che stava per aprirsi per l'Italia la pagina più brutta della sua storia, mi ero detto che la colpa era da attribuirsi alle pessime condizioni in cui versavano dopo il 1918: la popolazione era troppo debole, non aveva la forza né la possibilità di imporsi su un regime che si proclamava salvatore; non c'era cultura, e il duce aveva avuto un gioco facile. Diversi personaggi di rilievo avevano già firmato il _Manifesto degli intellettuali antifascisti_ , ma il partito era già alla sua seconda fase e non sarebbe stato facile fermarlo solo a colpi di accuse. 

Allo scoppio della guerra civile spagnola, la mia risposta si riassunse in una sola parola: idiozia. Quella umana. La stessa che stava facendo sfoggio della sua grandezza nei gulag e nei lager. 

In quegli anni il mondo sembrava aver annunciato la sua volontà di farla finita.

E trovavo una risposta intelligente e comprensibile anche per questo. Soddisfacevo ogni curiosità, ad eccezione dell'unica che aveva cominciato a tormentarmi.

Perché ero rimasto a Barcellona? Perché non ero fuggito via insieme alla mia democrazia?

Io, io che a Londra discutevo dell'insensatezza di tutto ciò che è imposto, io che ero andato via dall'Inghilterra per difendere i civili innocenti dalla follia di generali affini a Hitler e Mussolini; io ero rimasto in Spagna. A guardare la terra che avevo tentato di salvare bruciarsi con le sue stesse fiamme, seppellirsi e dimenticarsi di se stessa. Senza fare nulla. Senza neanche scappare.

Doveva esserci una spiegazione, eppure io non la conoscevo. E la cosa mi mandava in bestia, perché avrei dovuto farci i conti, scenderci a patti e alla fine accettarla. Come avevo fatto con la mia natura.

Avevo trovato una risposta anche per quella.

Considerata la mia condizione di orfano di padre, mi era da sempre mancata la figura maschile su cui riversare il mio amore. Perciò ero omosessuale.

Era una teoria che avevo elaborato nel periodo in cui stavo scoprendo me stesso, quando avevo all'incirca sedici anni; undici anni dopo sapevo che non si trattava di niente di intelligente o comprensibile: sarei stato omosessuale anche se non avessi perso il genitore in guerra. E non me ne feci mai una colpa, perché non credevo in Dio e, dunque, non ritenevo di violare alcuna legge divina.

Mi chiesi se Liam fosse cattolico, se avesse accettato la sua natura e se si sentisse in colpa. Avrei voluto averlo lì con me, e parlarci, e conoscere ogni sua posizione o espressione, e domandargli ogni mia curiosità, e accarezzarlo, e baciargli il viso e poi le labbra. E chiedere un'ultima grazia al Dio di mia madre: morire tra le sue braccia. 

Sorrisi, quasi intenerito dalla mia ingenuità di uomo innamorato. Ormai sapevo di esserlo e non sprecavo energie a negarlo.

Chiusi il volume di storia e sbuffai, realizzando che non avrei fatto alcun passo avanti continuando in quel modo. Eppure era più forte di me: pensare a Liam e alla sua voce e alle parole che mi rivolgeva era così naturale per la mia mente che non potevo oppormi. 

Senza quasi rendermene conto, afferrai una delle due matite e cominciai a tracciare segni insicuri sul foglio bianco. Non sapevo cosa stessi cercando di disegnare, la mia mano sembrava muoversi da sola, come comandata da una forza maggiore che mi era estranea.

Mi accorsi solo alla fine di aver disegnato due occhi. Uno schizzo, niente di perfetto.  
Erano quelli del ragazzino morto quella notte.

Li osservai così tanto e così intensamente che fui sopraffatto dall'idea della morte ed elaborai una trama dal nulla.

Prendendo spunto da _Lo strano caso del Dottor Jekyll e Mister Hyde_ e dal mito di Narciso, pensai a un uomo con due personalità, l'una innamorata dell'altra. Il protagonista sarebbe stato un chimico ossessionato dal romanzo di Stevenson, che, dopo molti tentativi, avrebbe realizzato una pozione capace di sdoppiare la sua persona finendo per combinare un disastro. Alla fine, dilaniato da questa lotta interiore e affranto dall'impossibilità di stare con la persona amata, si sarebbe tolto la vita ingerendo del veleno.

Mi sembrò un'idea così buona che misi il foglio da parte per non perderlo e riprenderlo quando sarei stato più tranquillo.

Con una strana associazione di idee, mi venne in mente il mare e una storia d'amore tra una sirena e un umano. _Ho scritto t'amo sulla sabbia_ fu il titolo che scelsi.

Fu poi la volta dell'ebrea deportata ad Auschwitz e del soldato tedesco che si innamoravano l'uno dell'altra. Dopo aver vissuto la loro relazione in segreto ed essere stati scoperti da un ufficiale, lui l'avrebbe fatta scappare e poi sarebbe stato fucilato.

Costruii personaggi, ambientazioni e passati che non avrebbero mai avuto futuro. E trascorsi talmente tante ore chino sui fogli che, quando tornai con la schiena dritta, capii che il mondo non si era fermato, che si era mosso per tutto quel tempo e che probabilmente avevo anche saltato il pranzo. 

Sistemai le pagine che avevo riempito nel cassetto della scrivania e corsi a darmi una sciacquata. Volevo uscire e comprare un panino imbottito da mangiare guardando il mare. E svuotare la mente osservando il moto delle onde. Non pensare a niente, nemmeno agli occhi color cioccolato.

*

Rimasi sulla spiaggia fino a quando i rintocchi della campana di Santa Maria del Mar non mi fecero venir voglia di rivedere la basilica: ero ateo, ma l'arte la apprezzavo sempre. Così mi incamminai in direzione del Barrio Gotico, attraversando la rambla e passeggiando sereno.  
Sapere di essere sul punto di vedere un'opera d'arte mi acquietava.

Arrivai davanti alla costruzione e sorrisi: l'aspetto massiccio e compatto era lì, pronto per essere stravolto dall'interno.

Ricordo ancora la prima volta che la vidi. Era il 1937, e alcuni compagni delle Brigate Internazionali mi avevano convinto a seguirli. Avevo storto il naso quando avevo capito che mi avevano portato alla chiesa dei marinai, ma non mi ero lasciato abbattere dalla riluttanza; mi   
avevano assicurato che l'interno mi avrebbe lasciato a bocca aperta e così ero entrato.

Quel giorno mi sentii esattamente come sette anni prima.

Le tre navate si aprirono davanti ai miei occhi in tutta la loro magnifica austerità, e l'altezza enorme delle pareti mi fece sentire piccolissimo.

Raggiunsi il centro esatto della basilica perché era una cosa che amavo fare; fissai il rosone e mi incantai in mezzo alla luce che si abbatteva sulla mia pelle. Era bello stare lì, circondato dall'arte e dalla bellezza di quel posto. 

Sono particolari le chiese di Barcellona. Per un amante dell'arte, soprattutto quella classica, ogni edificio all'esterno sembra essere un'accozzaglia di materiali da costruzione sistemati per dare una parvenza non del tutto sgradevole. È la sensazione che ebbi anch'io all'epoca, non solo con Santa Maria del Mar, ma anche con la Sagrada Familía. 

Ma gli interni sono sorprendenti. Le altezze sono da capogiro, e le geometrie così perfette da provocare quasi fastidio.

Mi piaceva tanto Barcellona. 

In quel momento pensai che forse la risposta alla domanda di Liam era quella: ero rimasto a Barcellona perché la città mi piaceva tanto. Ma capii subito dopo che non era bastata una motivazione così semplice a farmi restare lì. Doveva esserci per forza dell'altro.

Liam quel giorno non lo avevo visto, eppure lo avevo pensato così tanto da non sentire la sua mancanza. Avrei voluto incrociarlo, però, per andare a dormire con i suoi occhi sorridenti impressi nella memoria. Per sognarli magari, in sostituzione ad altri occhi marroni, più piccoli e troppo innocenti.

Uscii dalla basilica prima che il mio umore si rovinasse a causa del mio incubo. 

Fuori faceva caldo nonostante fosse quasi sera e per le strade c'era ancora molta gente. Camminai per qualche centinaio di metri a testa bassa, prima di essere travolto da qualcuno che, evidentemente, non mi aveva notato.

Sollevai lo sguardo imprecando tra me e me, ma poi sorrisi: era stato Liam a travolgermi.

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace. È che mia madre ha bisogno di me al negozio e mio padre e non c'è e non l'ho vista arrivare. Le ho fatto male?»

Ridacchiai tirandomi su da terra e «No, Liam», gli risposi. «Non mi ha fatto male.»

Si grattò la nuca imbarazzato. Mi piacque ancora di più. 

«Mi-mi dispiace davvero, non volevo. Ogni volta che ci vediamo, devo scusarmi con lei per qualcosa. Come posso farmi perdonare per esserle venuto addosso?»

«Smettendo di chiedermi scusa.»

«Oh. Certo. Va bene.»

«E permettendomi di accompagnarla al negozio dei suoi genitori.»

Si illuminò di un sorriso splendido e annuì, cominciando a camminare al mio fianco.

«Allora, oggi ha lavorato al suo romanzo?», domandò dopo una manciata di secondi. Il negozio della sua famiglia non era molto distante dal punto in cui ci trovavamo, e cercai perciò di rallentare il passo.

«Avrei voluto, ma ero distratto. Mi sono venute in mente molte trame e mi piacerebbe racco-»

«Liam!»

Ci voltammo entrambi in direzione della voce. Apparteneva a una donna minuta con i capelli legati in una crocchia disordinata e il volto segnato dal tempo.

«Mamma», la chiamò Liam.

«Ti stavo aspettando. Vieni, devi darmi una mano con le casse della frutta.»

Liam la seguì all'interno del negozio voltandosi una sola volta per salutarmi. 

A parte il colore degli occhi, non notai molta somiglianza tra i due; forse era più simile a suo padre.

Scrutai attentamente il viso della donna: era familiare, mi sembrava di averla già vista da qualche parte. Potevo averla incrociata per strada o essere entrato nel suo negozio senza ricordarlo; ma conoscevo quei tratti, li avevo già visti prima di allora.

Mi domandai dove.

_In un sogno_ , mi suggerì l'inconscio.


	5. V

Al terzo giorno della settimana, decisi che sarei passato dalla libreria perché avevo voglia di vedere Liam. L'incontro della sera prima era bastato per la notte, ma la sua brevità non mi aveva concesso un buon risveglio. 

Sentii un vuoto all'altezza della bocca dello stomaco quando lo immaginai dietro il bancone della libreria, o a consigliare i clienti, o a sorridere, o a rivolgermi un saluto. E mi sentii un idiota. Un'idiozia diversa da quella che ritenevo responsabile dei mali peggiori, certo, ma pur sempre idiozia. È che non avevo mai sperimentato una sensazione del genere - mi era capitato di avvertire capogiri solo di fronte a opere d'arte scritte e su marmo - e non avevo idea di come comportarmi. L'unico mio pensiero era vederlo. Perché mi piaceva trascorrere il tempo con lui e perché sapevo che non avrei messo mano al mio romanzo, troppo distratto dai movimenti dello stomaco.

Non mi chiedevo se a lui facesse piacere vedermi: lo davo per scontato dopo le sue reazioni e le sue parole; eppure mi sentii assalire da un senso di insicurezza. 

Fu breve, perché la spinta egoistica che non avevo mai provato rimise ogni cosa al suo posto, e io uscii dalla pensione, sorridente come probabilmente Barcellona non mi aveva mai visto. Mi piacevano le sensazioni che stavo provando, tanto che sentivo l'urgenza di parlarne con qualcuno che le conosceva già o di metterle per iscritto, impresse sulla carta per sempre.

Ho amato fin dall'infanzia il fascino della pagina scritta. Forse era destino che finissi protagonista della mia stessa storia.

Misi piede nella libreria che non c'era nessuno, tranne Liam. Era dietro il bancone, concentrato a leggere il registro della contabilità; quel mattino lo vidi per la prima volta con gli occhiali, una montatura semplicissima che si adattava alla perfezione ai tratti del suo viso. Mi salutò affrettandosi a nasconderli, come imbarazzato dall'idea che potessi vederlo dietro delle lenti.

Gli domandai come mai fosse solo.

«Il signor Martínez aveva un appuntamento con un editore, sarà fuori per tutta la mattina», mi informò. «Le servono altri libri di storia? Ne ho messo da parte alcuni ieri, glieli prendo.»

«Non serve, non sono venuto qui per quelli.»

Aprì la bocca, ma non ne fuoriuscì nessun suono. Ero certo che volesse chiedermi il motivo della mia presenza in libreria, e fui intenerito così tanto dal suo trattenersi che sorrisi anche con gli occhi. Liam mi ricordava un bambino quando mostrava la sua curiosità.

«Sono venuto qui perché volevo vederla. Ieri ci siamo incrociati per caso e mi è mancato parlare con lei.»

Lo vidi immobilizzarsi e smettere di respirare. Era profondamente imbarazzato, lo percepii, ma fu la spinta egoistica ad agire ancora. E a me piaceva vederlo imbarazzato per le mie parole.

Quando ci eravamo visti per la prima volta, quello senza parole ero io: la sua bellezza mi aveva investito in pieno e non riuscivo ad articolare pensieri che avrei potuto esporre; dopo nemmeno due mesi, le cose erano cambiate ed era lui ad arrossire e a perdere le parole. 

Se fosse stata lì con me, la signorina Sarah, che non si era mai sposata per una scelta personale, mi avrebbe fatto un occhiolino e incoraggiato a proseguire in quella forma di corteggiamento disastrosa e a tratti anche ridicola forse. Era una donna dal temperamento forte, aveva visto morire sua madre quando aveva sei anni ed era cresciuta con una balia che le aveva insegnato a leggere e scrivere anche in italiano. Era ebrea. 

Quando mia madre mi comunicò che era stata catturata e deportata in un qualche campo di concentramento, appresi la notizia con molto dolore: lei e i suoi libri mi avevano insegnato le più grandi verità che regolano il mondo. Era stata lei la prima a cui avevo detto di provare attrazione per gli uomini, a diciotto anni; di fronte alla mia ammissione, non aveva detto nulla: aveva soltanto scrollato le spalle e poi ripreso a leggere a voce alta dei versi latini.

Sentivo molto la sua mancanza.

«Ieri ho scritto molto, sa? Ma non il romanzo. Mi sono venute in mente delle altre trame e le ho appuntate tutte.»

«Perché non me le racconta?»

«Forse un giorno lo farò. Solo, non oggi. Volevo dirle che c'è una cosa che mi tormenta.»

«E riguarda me?»

«Assolutamente sì», risposi. «L'altro giorno mi ha domandato il motivo della mia permanenza a Barcellona e-»

«Non volevo essere invadente, mi dispiace se-»

«Non è stato invadente, Liam, non si preoccupi. Dicevo, me l'ha domandato e io non le ho risposto. E non l'ho fatto perché non ce l'ho una risposta. Nessuno me lo aveva mai chiesto prima di lei, e io non ho mai sentito il bisogno di fornirmi una spiegazione. Adesso la cosa mi confonde, perché io sono una persona che ha costante bisogno di risposte, e non so cosa fare e cosa pensare.»

«Non era mia intenzione turbarla.»

Dal tono di voce e dall'espressione che si era dipinta sul suo viso, si evinceva quanto fosse dispiaciuto. Non volevo che si dispiacesse per me, che provasse pena o che mi rivolgesse continuamente delle scuse: volevo soltanto che anche lui avesse voglia di tenermi la mano. 

Dopo la guerra civile, avevo messo a tacere la mia personalità. Liam, però, faceva rivivere ogni aspetto di me che avevo deciso di omettere: con lui volevo parlare, discutere, confrontarmi, anche litigare, perché era quello il mio carattere. Era come se per anni avessi scordato di averne uno e ora lui me lo stesse ridando. Come se mi stesse dando qualcosa che avevo perso.

«La smetta di scusarsi con me, non ce n'è motivo», dissi serio, avvicinando il viso al suo. «Credo mi abbia fatto bene invece: era molto tempo che qualcuno non mi faceva riflettere così tanto.»

«Quindi è venuto qui per ringraziarmi?», azzardò.

«La ringrazierò quando avrò trovato la risposta.»

Sorrise. C'era qualcosa in quel suo sorriso, qualcosa di cui forse qualche poeta aveva già parlato, che mi faceva perdere ogni tipo di contatto con la realtà. Era capace di scombussolarmi: come _Apollo e Dafne_ di Bernini, causava disordini portatori di silenzi, perché di fronte alla bellezza nulla potevo se non tacere. Eppure si trattava di disordini di natura diversa: quelli per il Bernini quasi moderati, quelli per Liam al confine del folle.

Prima che potesse rispondermi, due clienti varcarono l'ingresso della libreria, dissuadendomi dall'idea di portarlo all'estremo di quel suo adorabile imbarazzo. Sospirai.

«Con permesso», pronunciò avvicinandosi ai due uomini. Si perse nelle sue conversazioni, permettendomi di guardarlo con occhio attento e ammaliato. Avvertivo un certo prurito alle mani - sapevo di voler scrivere qualcosa - e per questo mi affrettai a rivolgere un saluto generale e a uscire a passo svelto. 

Puntai il primo bar che mi venne di fronte e vi entrai chiedendo carta, penna e un caffè. Poi mi sedetti e, quando ebbi tutto sotto gli occhi, permisi ai miei pensieri di riversarsi sul foglio bianco che avrei spedito a mia madre.

Le chiesi come stesse, se ci fossero novità importanti e se avesse notizie della signorina Sarah. Soltanto dopo averle detto che sentivo la sua mancanza le parlai dello stato di eccitazione in cui mi trovavo: confidai la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco, i sorrisi sghembi a cui mi abbandonavo al pensiero di rivedere quei suoi occhi marroni, la voglia di tornare a essere chi ero stato un tempo e il bisogno di tenere la sua mano per le strade di una Barcellona più bella. Omisi il sesso del diretto interessato: mia madre non era a conoscenza delle mie preferenze. Non era una donna cattiva, era solo ignorante. E da ignorante temevo che avrebbe reagito in modo pessimo alla mia confessione, e non potevo permetterlo perché la mia famiglia era soltanto lei e perdere il suo affetto avrebbe significato morire ancora di più. 

Non mi importava l'opinione degli spagnoli né quella di nessun altro abitante della terra. Ma quella di mia madre sì.

Probabilmente non le dimostrai mai tutto l'amore che nutrivo nei suoi confronti: ero l'anarchico, il ragazzo da tenere buono per evitare guai, quello che parlava solo per offendere chi era al potere. Eppure io l'amavo quella donna, perché mi aveva dato la vita e mi aveva cresciuto nella semplicità delle sue possibilità. Perché era stata una buona madre e mi aveva voluto bene sopra ogni cosa. 

Quando il cameriere venne a domandarmi se desiderassi altro, gli dissi di no. Pagai il caffè e me ne andai per spedire la lettera che avevo finito di scrivere.

Soltanto a fine mattinata tornai alla libreria: era ancora una volta vuota, e mi domandai se gli affari andassero bene. Entrai con l'immagine della Barceloneta in mente e il desiderio di andare avanti nel cuore.

«Ha trovato la risposta e vuole ringraziarmi?»

«No. Sono qui per proporle una passeggiata questa sera, sulla Barceloneta. Accetta?»

Lo vidi sgranare gli occhi dietro gli occhiali che aveva scordato di levare.

«Lo prendo per un sì. La aspetto alle otto al monumento a Cristoforo Colombo.»

Non replicò. Mi sembrò soltanto di sentire un sospiro quando mi voltai di spalle per tornare per strada.

«Quasi dimenticavo», parlai quando avevo già messo entrambi i piedi fuori da lì. «Possiamo darci del tu d'ora in poi?»

*

Per il resto della giornata girovagai senza meta. 

Di quelle ore ricordo la frenesia che triplicava le mie forze e lo spasmodico chiedere ai passanti l'ora, troppo agitato per rammentare di possedere un orologio che avrei potuto utilizzare per non disturbare la gente.

Di quella sera ricordo che fu una delle più belle di tutta la mia vita. Ricordo il suo imbarazzo nel rivolgersi a me dandomi del tu, le sue frasi all'inizio impacciate e poi sempre più sicure, il suo respiro accanto al mio quando, seduti sulla spiaggia, parlavamo dell'amore delle nostre madri. Ricordo il suo rossore alle mie provocazioni e il suo sforzarsi di non dire cose fuori posto.

Di quella sera ricordo quanto mi sentii bene lì con lui. 

Ricordo di avergli proposto di salire sul _Tibidabo_ per fare un giro sulla ruota panoramica. E ricordo la sua reticenza, perché lo spaventava l'idea di stare troppo in alto.

«Ti convincerò», ricordo di avergli detto.

«E come farai?»

« _Ti darò_ una rosa», ricordo di avergli assicurato.


	6. VI

Giovedì fu la giornata dal risveglio peggiore. Ancora una volta, l'incubo mi aveva strappato via dalle ore di riposo, quella volta più violentemente. 

Quando aprii gli occhi, realizzai di ricordare la strada su cui quel ragazzino aveva perso la vita: il rettangolo in marmo recitava _Carrer de Callao_. Era poco lontano da Plaça de Espanya, all'incirca un quarto d'ora a piedi; ci ero passato talmente tante volte con don Federico che mi sembrò ridicolo non essermene ricordato prima.

Trattenni le lacrime promettendo a me stesso che avrei fatto delle ricerche per scoprire quale fosse stato il suo nome e dove - e soprattutto se - l'avessero sepolto, perché volevo fargli visita. Temevo che non avrei ottenuto nessun risultato. Durante la guerra civile, erano stati molti i cadaveri a non essere riconosciuti e a essere gettati in fosse comuni che puzzavano di oblio ingiusto, lo sapevo perché era una verità nota a tutti e perché mi era capitato più di una volta di vederle.

Il piacevole ricordo della serata precedente trascorsa insieme a Liam fu spazzato via dal malessere che mi intrappolò nella sua morsa: scoraggiato, avvilito e profondamente triste, così mi sentii. Tentai di distrarmi rileggendo gli appunti relativi alle nuove trame che avevo ideato e al romanzo che - cominciai a supporre - sarebbe rimasto soltanto nella mia testa, ma fu tutto inutile.

Continuavo a domandarmi perché non ero stato io a morire. Ché non avevo più motivi per restare in vita, a parte mia madre, e ché non mi ritenevo degno di difendere dei valori nobili ma in declino, perché ero già crollato sotto il peso dell'orrore. Neanche per questo avevo una risposta.

Pensai che le due domande fossero legate da una sola risposta: forse ero rimasto a Barcellona perché quella notte non ero morto al posto del ragazzino, ed era mio dovere - quantomeno morale - vivere per lui, per ricordarlo anche per chi non l'aveva mai conosciuto. In questo modo sarebbe stato per sempre possessore di una parte di me, e avrebbe vissuto con me. E anche oltre, nella memoria di chi mi avrebbe ricordato dopo la mia dipartita. 

Molto probabilmente ero uno stupido, ma all'epoca soffrivo molto, nonostante non lo dessi a vedere. È che erano le cose che pensavo a farmi soffrire, tutti ricordi e rimorsi di una vita che mi sembrava non mi appartenesse più; rivedevo tutto nella mente ed era come se vi assistessi da spettatore, interrogandomi sulla verità di quei fatti. Purtroppo era tutto vero.

Era vero che avevo perso molti compagni in quegli anni.

Era vero che avevo visto ufficiali lanciare per aria corpi morti e ridere divertiti del rumore sordo che producevano una volta caduti.

Era vero che avevo visto donne e bambini morire tra le mie braccia.

Ed era vero che ero morto in quelle strade, in quelle piazze e in quegli edifici che erano stati casa per qualcuno.

Quando ero un barbone, in molte occasioni sperai che la Guardia Civil mi mettesse dentro per un motivo qualsiasi e non mi facesse più uscire. Perché non riuscivo più a sopportare il peso del mio passato: avevo ventidue anni, ero un ragazzo, non possedevo forza a sufficienza per sopravvivere ai ricordi. Sono loro i peggiori assassini. Credevo che prima o poi mi sarebbero crollati addosso soffocandomi, fermando i battiti e i respiri. Non avvenne mai, anche grazie a don Federico.

Dovevo la vita a quell'uomo.

*

Giovedì fu poi la giornata del mio comportamento surreale.

Quando Liam mi vide fuori dalla libreria, con la bocca chiusa e gli occhi stravolti, mi si avvicinò preoccupato e mi chiese come stessi.

«Sto bene», gli dissi.

«Perché non vieni dentro? Puoi leggere qualcosa e-»

«Io sto bene.»

Gli diedi le spalle e mi incamminai in direzione del porto. Sentivo i suoi occhi addosso, e forse fu per questo che mi fermai e tornai a guardarlo.

«Io sto bene, Liam.»

Era in evidente difficoltà. Mi guardava non capendo i miei modi di fare né la ragione. Lo vidi entrare nella libreria e uscirne un paio di minuti dopo, mentre io continuavo a ripetere di stare bene, per rassicurare me stesso e chiunque avesse osato avvicinarsi.

«Andiamo», mi ordinò quando mi fu vicino.

«Dove?»

«Alla pensione. Hai bisogno di calmarti e di stare meglio.»

«Ma io sto bene. Perché non mi credi?»

Non mi rispose. 

Non capii molto di quello che successe dopo. Era come se fossi fuori di me, completamente assente al mio corpo e alle sue volontà. Seguii Liam guardando le sue spalle larghe e le sue gambe lunghe, e mi domandavo come sarebbe stato essere abbracciato da lui. 

In quel momento avevo bisogno di un abbraccio probabilmente. Eppure lui non lo capì.

Non dubitai nemmeno per un istante, quel giorno, dell'aumento del mio bisogno di lui.

Arrivati nella mia camera, mi fece sedere sul letto e mi chiese cosa fosse successo, perché doveva per forza essermi successo qualcosa, visto che, a detta sua, non mi stavo comportando in maniera normale.

«Non sembri tu, Zayn.»

Soltanto dopo queste quattro parole piansi. Poche lacrime, ma le sentii tutte nel loro sapore salato e condito da quel troppo dolore che provavo.

Giovedì raccontai a Liam di quel ragazzino.

«La notte tra il 17 e il 18 Marzo, io ero qui. Stavo aiutando la gente a mettersi in salvo, perché l'aviazione italiana era su questo cielo e non volevamo che morisse qualcuno.» Mi scrutava attento, dal basso verso l'alto, in ginocchio tra le mie gambe. «Avevo riportato un bambino di due anni a sua madre. Jorge. Si era allontanato verso le scale perché il buio gli faceva paura e voleva tornare a casa sua. Quella donna mi aveva ringraziato tra le lacrime. E le avevo appena sorriso quando decisi di tornare fuori per assicurarmi che la zona fosse sgombra.» Strinsi le mani sul mio grembo, pregando un Dio nel quale non credevo affinché non piangessi tanto da avere difficoltà a proseguire nel racconto. «Un ragazzino mi venne incontro. Piangeva e aveva gli occhi marroni come i tuoi e voleva solo ritrovare sua madre. Poi la bomba esplose e io persi i sensi e lui finì di vivere schiantandosi contro la facciata di un edificio. E stanotte l'ho sognato ancora e mi sono ricordato il punto in cui è successo, e i suoi occhi me li ricordo ogni giorno, Liam. Erano marroni e piangeva così tanto che non sapevo- io non sapevo cosa fare. E lui è morto quella notte. E-» Singhiozzai così forte che fui costretto a fermarmi.

Liam si sollevò dal pavimento e mi strinse in un abbraccio impacciato dentro il quale cercai un rifugio sicuro. Mi accarezzò piano la nuca con una mano e provò a tranquillizzarmi, forse più spaventato di me.

Mi era capitato poche volte di stare così male a causa del ricordo di quella notte. Don Federico, che era presente ogni volta, sapeva come calmarmi: con lui durava poco.

Non avrei mai voluto che Liam mi vedesse in quelle condizioni. Perché eravamo da poco in confidenza e a me lui piaceva e avevo paura che decidesse di non vedermi più a causa di quei miei momenti.

«Ero solo un ragazzo», ripetei per un po' sotto le sue carezze.

Mi addormentai confortato dalla sua presenza e sprofondai in un sonno senza sogni che mi avrebbe fatto ritornare in me. Quando mi svegliai, Liam era in piedi vicino la finestra: guardava la strada con occhi tristi. Pensai che fosse stato il mio racconto a incupirlo così tanto; non sapevo di sbagliarmi.

Chiamai il suo nome e si voltò e mi sorrise.

«Come ti senti?», mi domandò.

«Meglio. Grazie per non essere scappato.»

«Non ti avrei mai lasciato solo.»

«Non passa giorno senza che mi dica che sarei dovuto morire io al posto suo.»

«Anche io.»

Lo guardai stranito: voleva che morissi sei anni prima? 

«Non intendevo dire che saresti dovuto morire tu», mi rassicurò sedendosi accanto alle mie gambe. «Avevo un fratello.»

«A-avevi?»

Annuì. «È morto durante i bombardamenti su Barcellona. Non sappiamo nemmeno il giorno, perché la prima notte io e i miei genitori lo perdemmo di vista. Gli piaceva correre. Si chiamava Andrés e voleva diventare famoso. Un poliziotto che era amico di mio padre ci disse che avevano ritrovato il suo cadavere, ma non volli mai sapere dove né in che condizioni. Aveva dodici anni.»

Rimasi senza fiato. 

Mi sollevai di scatto e cercai la sua mano. La strinse immediatamente: forse anche lui, come me prima, aveva bisogno di un abbraccio.

I suoi occhi erano vuoti. Non stracolmi di lacrime trattenute, non scuriti dal buio della tristezza: vuoti, solo vuoti. Non vi lessi nulla, e lo trovai spiacevole perché Liam era sempre portatore di emozioni. Vederlo così apatico mi strinse lo stomaco in una morsa troppo forte per essere sopportata, e desiderai essere in grado di confortarlo e farlo stare meglio. 

La sensazione di impotenza l'avevo provata solo in guerra. Si ripresentò quel giorno, sul letto della mia camera.

«Lui avrebbe dovuto vivere e io morire.»

«No.»

«Sì. I miei genitori non sarebbero così tristi adesso. E poi, lui doveva diventare famoso. Avrebbero dovuto ritrovare il mio cadavere.»

«No, Liam.» Gli afferrai il mento per guardarlo negli occhi mentre parlavo. «Tu non- è bello che tu sia vivo. Tante persone sono felici che tu sia vivo, _io_ sono felice che tu sia vivo.»

Lo abbracciai. Perché ero felice che fosse vivo, perché doveva capirlo anche lui e perché ne avevamo bisogno entrambi. 

Perché mi stava dando qualcosa che avevo perso.

Perché gli avrei dato un nuovo motivo per essere felice.


	7. VII

Venerdì pensai di ritagliarmi qualche ora per pensare in solitudine, lontano dagli occhi di Liam e dal suo profumo. La sera prima era rimasto nella mia camera fino a tardi, a raccontarmi i ricordi con suo fratello che custodiva con la cura che si riserva alle cose importanti, speciali. Aveva sette anni quando Andrés, quasi tre chili e tantissime lacrime, era venuto al mondo, e non aveva preso male tutte le attenzioni che i suoi genitori non gli rivolgevano più: aveva capito che il suo fratellino necessitava di loro molto più di lui. Gli piaceva guardarlo dormire e farlo ridere con le sue smorfie, si sforzava in tutti i modi di calmarlo quando scoppiava a piangere e si arrabbiava con i suoi genitori quando perdevano la pazienza e si mettevano a urlare fra loro. Avvertiva lo stress che c'era in casa, ma voleva tenere Andrés al sicuro e faceva di tutto per farlo stare sereno. La sera, prima di andare a dormire nella sua stanza, si divertiva a cantargli la ninna nanna. In inglese, perché Karen, sua madre, gliele cantava nella sua lingua quando era più piccolo.

Al primo compleanno di Andrés, Liam gli aveva regalato il suo pupazzo preferito: era un orsetto che indossava un gilet e un cappello dal quale, fino a quel momento, non si era mai separato. Era un regalo che gli aveva fatto suo padre, e ci teneva tanto perché profumava come lui e gli faceva sentire meno la sua mancanza quando lavorava tutto il giorno. Aveva voluto regalarlo ad Andrés perché suo padre non l'aveva fatto; così non gli mancherà tanto, pensava.

Con il tempo, Andrés si era affezionato così tanto a Liam che non voleva separarsene mai.   
Era un bambino bellissimo e molto socievole, faceva amicizia velocemente e non disturbava mai; era curioso, gli piaceva la geografia e voleva che tutto il mondo un giorno conoscesse il suo nome.  
Quando avevano ricevuto la notizia del ritrovamento del suo corpo, i suoi genitori avevano pianto per giorni interi. Liam, invece, si era chiuso in se stesso, perdendo la voglia di vivere che poi gli avrebbe ridato solo il signor Martínez con la sua libreria. 

Il giorno del funerale, a Montjuïc, aveva guardato la piccola bara scendere giù e per tutto il tempo aveva sperato che suo fratello uscisse fuori e scoppiasse a ridere davanti alle loro facce tristi. Quando era tornato a casa, si era lasciato andare alle lacrime più amare di tutta la sua vita.

Dopo sei anni, sentiva molto la sua mancanza. Di notte a volte non riusciva a dormire: il rumore delle bombe lo tormentava facendogli immaginare il modo in cui Andrés aveva perso per sempre il suo sorriso.

Mi aveva turbato così tanto che non ero riuscito a dire niente dopo, e Liam, dopo mezz'ora di silenzio carico di cose non dette, era tornato a casa.

Mi avvolse una tristezza così radicata da costringermi a letto. Guardai il soffitto bianco e riflettei su quanto facesse schifo la guerra.

Vedere la tua città invasa da ideologie che le sono sempre state estranee, sentire di assedi e colpi di stato come normalità, assistere allo sfascio, alla distruzione, all'oblio che agisce e inghiottisce chiunque gli capiti davanti, senza distinzione di sesso, d'età, di razza o di religione. E ricordare per sempre, perché non succeda più. 

Eppure il mondo l'aveva fatto accadere di nuovo. Dopo la prima guerra mondiale, ce n'era stata una seconda e nessuno aveva la certezza che quella follia si sarebbe fermata e che non ce ne sarebbe stata una terza. 

All'epoca si stava in attesa: della fine. Del regime - qualsiasi - o della nostra vita.

Io vivevo schifato dallo squallore dei franchisti e spaventato dall'idea che prima o poi la Guardia Civil mi avrebbe scoperto e messo in carcere. E, se lo avevo sperato quando vivevo per strada, in quel momento non lo speravo più, perché avevo un lavoro, andavo avanti tranquillo grazie a don Federico e avevo conosciuto Liam. 

Non mi aveva mai parlato di sue storie d'amore, eppure ero sicuro che fosse come me. Ero molto attento alle reazioni del suo corpo, e quello ogni giorno confermava l'idea che mi ero fatto. 

Mi chiesi se anche lui avesse paura. Probabilmente sì, e probabilmente ne aveva molta più di me.  
Quanto sarebbe stato facile se non fossimo stati entrambi degli invertiti. Ma era bello anche così: procedevamo con calma, nel segreto dei desideri che nemmeno ci confessavamo. Eravamo io e lui, nessun dittatore a intromettersi e a rinchiuderci da qualche parte destinata agli inferiori. Ancora niente di compromettente e definito, ma di già sulla nostra strada fatta per due.

Mi costrinsi ad alzarmi e a uscire, perché l'aria nella mia camera era diventata insostenibile a causa dei troppi pensieri e perché mi era venuta voglia di passeggiare. Arrivai al piano terra e mi sentii chiamare dalla signora Mercedes, la proprietaria della pensione. Aveva quarantatré anni e una figlia di nome Adelina che non voleva saperne di studiare.

«Mi dica, signora Mercedes.»

«Ha telefonato don Federico stamattina, ma non l'ho svegliata perché era molto presto e pensavo volesse dormire.»

«Le ha detto cosa voleva dirmi?»

«No, mi ha solo detto di dirle di richiamarlo. Ho fatto male a non svegliarla?»

«No, signora Mercedes, non si preoccupi.»

«Vuole telefonare da qui?»

«Esco a fare una passeggiata: lo chiamerò da un telefono pubblico. Grazie.»

La salutai e uscii all'aria aperta. Il sole era alto nel cielo e invitava chiunque a sorridere e a essere di buon umore. 

Mi fermai al primo telefono pubblico che vidi, inserii le monete e composi il numero che don Federico mi aveva dato prima di partire. Rispose al quarto squillo.

«Pronto?»

«Don Federico. La signora Mercedes mi ha detto che mi cercava stamattina. È successo qualcosa? Devo venire a prenderla prima?»

«Sta' tranquillo, Zayn, non è successo nulla. Volevo solo sapere come procede la settimana senza di me. Ti sei cacciato in qualche guaio?»

«Va tutto bene.»

«E il tuo romanzo?»

«Non ci sto lavorando molto.»

«E perché?»

«Ho avuto altro da fare e a cui pensare.»

«Sicuro di volerlo ancora scrivere, Zayn?»

«Certo. È solo che sono stato impegnato.»

«Con Liam?»

Balbettai qualche parola in risposta. Non stavo negando di provare qualcosa per lui, ma volevo tenere ancora per un po' tutto per me. Lo avevo scritto in una lettera a mia madre, ma lei non era lì con me e non mi avrebbe domandato nulla guardandomi negli occhi. Sulla carta avrei potuto dirle qualsiasi cosa, perché mi sentivo in qualche modo protetto.

«Sei ancora lì, Zayn?»

«Sì, certo.»

«Ma non vuoi dirmi se sei stato impegnato con Liam, va bene. Che mi dici dell'incubo?»

Gli dissi che continuava a essere lì, che mi tormentava ancora e che il giorno prima mi aveva fatto stare molto male perché avevo ricordato il punto in cui era avvenuto tutto. Gli parlai di come mi fossi sentito fuori di me e gli parlai di Liam, di quanto mi fosse stato vicino.

«Posso farle una domanda, don Federico?»

«Certo che puoi.»

«Lei lo sapeva che Liam aveva un fratello?»

«Sì. È morto durante i bombardamenti su Barcellona, quando aveva circa tredici anni.»

«Dodici.»

«Cosa?»

«Aveva dodici anni, non tredici. Liam me lo ha raccontato ieri. E mi ha anche detto che a morire avrebbe dovuto essere lui, non il fratello.»

«È la stessa cosa che dici tu a proposito di quel ragazzino.»

«Lo so.»

Dopo il mio sospiro afflitto, mi disse che doveva andare per un appuntamento con l'autore per il quale era partito. Non mi aveva detto il suo nome, non sapevo neanche di quale romanzo si trattasse.

Ci salutammo e dopo mettemmo giù. Rimasi nella cabina qualche secondo ancora, prima di sentire troppo caldo e riprendere la mia passeggiata. 

*

Nel pomeriggio mi ingegnai per capire come fare a trovare quel ragazzino. Prima di tutto, arrivai alla via esatta e mi sforzai di ricordare qualcosa, qualche dettaglio del suo viso o dei suoi abiti. Ma in mente mi venivano solo i suoi occhi marroni e tristi, nient'altro.

Parlai con degli anziani che incontrai per strada e domandai loro se conoscessero famiglie che avevano perso dei figli durante i bombardamenti. Davo per scontato il fatto che la famiglia del ragazzino vivesse lì vicino, perché quella notte si trovava su quella strada.

Appuntai qualche cognome su un piccolo quaderno che mi ero portato dietro, escludendo quelli che appartenevano a famiglie i cui figli erano morti a un'età maggiore rispetto a quella del ragazzino che cercavo io. In due ore raccolsi molte informazioni, ma rimandai a un'altra volta gli approfondimenti della mia ricerca perché volevo vedere Liam. 

Non era stato carino il modo in cui ci eravamo lasciati la sera prima. Restandomene in silenzio avevo paura di avergli dimostrato distacco, indifferenza, noncuranza, e volevo davvero rimediare. Perciò tornai alla pensione per prendere le chiavi dell'automobile di don Federico e poi mi diressi alla libreria, non sapendo se sperare di trovare Liam da solo o con il signor Martínez.

Quando arrivai lì, Liam non c'era. Il signor Martínez mi disse che quella mattina gli aveva telefonato per comunicare che non si sarebbe presentato perché non si sentiva molto bene. Preoccupato, raggiunsi il negozio dei suoi genitori e vi trovai sua madre impegnata a salutare un cliente.

«Salve», la salutai.

«Buonasera. Ha bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Cercavo suo figlio Liam. So che non è andato alla libreria oggi.»

«Lei chi è?»

«Mi chiamo Zayn, sono un amico di Liam. Mi scusi per non essermi presentato.»

Mi guardò per qualche secondo. Sembrava incuriosita dalla mia presenza.

«Liam non si sentiva molto bene stamattina», mi disse alla fine.

«È ancora in casa? Vorrei sapere come sta.»

«No, è uscito circa un'ora fa. Ha detto che andava a-», si interruppe da sola, come pensando che non fosse giusto informarmi. Non gliene feci una colpa: mi stavo presentando come amico di suo figlio e prima di allora non mi aveva mai visto. Era del tutto normale che non si fidasse di me.

Le sorrisi per cercare di convincerla, ma rimase in silenzio. Vidi i suoi occhi scurirsi e la sua espressione comprimersi in una smorfia di tristezza. Capii solo in quel momento: era andato da Andrés.

Andai via del negozio e cercai di arrivare a Montjuïc il più velocemente possibile. Dovevo scusarmi con Liam per come mi ero comportato e assicurargli che volevo esserci per lui. Per questo motivo percorsi in fretta la distanza ed entrai nel cimitero a passo svelto. Cercai _Andrés Serrano_ fra tutti i nomi, trovandolo solo diversi minuti dopo.

Liam era seduto di fronte al marmo.

Mi sedetti accanto a lui e «Mi dispiace, non ho con me nemmeno un fiore», gli dissi.

Si voltò verso di me e notai i suoi occhi rossi di pianto. Non disse una sola parola per tutto il tempo che trascorremmo lì, e in fondo lo capii. Rispettai il suo silenzio dicendomi che sarebbe stato un buon modo per iniziare a chiedergli scusa. Ripercorsi mentalmente il suo racconto e calcolai che Andrés in quel momento avrebbe avuto diciotto anni. 

Era morto a soli dodici anni. Dio non poteva esistere. Non se aveva permesso che succedesse un orrore del genere, non se aveva strappato via dalla sua famiglia un ragazzino che avrebbe meritato di vivere molto più a lungo. 

Non lo avevo conosciuto, ma da quanto mi aveva riferito Liam non potevo non pensare che fosse una persona buona, proprio come lui, e sicuramente molto più degno della vita rispetto alla gente che era al potere e che continuava a vivere nonostante tutto il male. No, Dio non esisteva.

Venerdì, alla fine, vicino a Liam c'ero stato comunque. E al termine di quella giornata tutta dedicata ai ricordi di un passato privo di avvenire, fuori dal cimitero, immersi nel silenzio più rispettoso che mantenni in tutta la mia vita, Liam mi abbracciò. 

E capii che scusa glielo avevo chiesto nel modo migliore.


	8. VIII

All'alba aprii gli occhi: un temporale si stava abbattendo su Barcellona con una furia inaudita. Come per cancellare tutta la sofferenza provata fino a quel momento e far rinascere l'intera città, farla sentire più bella, più forte, migliore. 

Appurai che, visto che oramai ero sveglio, non sarei riuscito a prendere sonno nuovamente, così mi sistemai sulla scrivania e, sentendomi rilassato dal rumore della pioggia che batteva incessante e violenta sulla finestra, ripresi in mano le trame appuntate qualche giorno prima. Rilessi tutte le idee e fui soddisfatto come non lo ero stato nemmeno quando avevo avuto l'illuminazione relativa al frate e alla suora nella Parigi medievale. Sarei mai riuscito a scriverlo quel romanzo?

Io volevo davvero diventare uno scrittore, ma avevo paura. Nonostante cercassi - o, almeno, avessi cercato - di mostrarmi forte, avevo un animo fragile. Quando, a diciotto anni, dissi a mia madre che avrei voluto iscrivermi alla facoltà di Lettere e lei mi espresse il suo no insieme a tutta la cerchia di persone più o meno acculturate che le stavano intorno, non lottai per far valere la mia posizione: capitolai immediatamente. E non perché la mia fiamma fosse debole e destinata a spegnersi, ma perché avevo paura. Di fallire, di mostrare a tutti che mi ero sbagliato.

Seppi sempre di essere una persona profondamente incoerente. Forse per questo motivo mi sentii sempre molto più uomo di tanti altri esseri umani.

L'orrore della guerra mi aveva posto di fronte ai miei limiti più grandi, e io non li avevo rifiutati: ero andato loro incontro con accettazione, consapevole che la mia fragilità si sarebbe acuita, ingigantita, espansa fino all'inverosimile. 

Volevo scrivere. Come il fratello di Liam, anche io desideravo che il mondo un giorno conoscesse il mio nome perché ero diventato qualcuno di importante. Il terrore di un fallimento, però, mi immobilizzava addirittura la mente. Scrivevo, sì, ma non concretizzavo. E, soprattutto, non affidavo mai nulla a don Federico perché provvedesse a una eventuale pubblicazione. Restavo nascosto dietro le mie parole, che non erano altro che tali. Nulla di più.

Quel giorno però decisi che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato. Il temporale non stava ripulendo solo la città: il temporale stava rendendo me un uomo diverso, forse finalmente pronto ad affrontare la realtà della vita vera. Così scrissi fino a quando non sentii male alla mano, fino a quando non mi parve che il polso e la mente mi implorassero pietà. Solo allora posai la penna e rilessi ogni singola parola, concentrandomi sul suono che le successioni producevano e domandandomi se fosse quello giusto, quello che avrebbe reso il mio romanzo un romanzo speciale.

Fu una mattinata molto fertile dal punto di vista creativo. Mi sentivo davvero rinato, e tutte le forze ritrovate le concentrai sul chimico che si toglieva la vita perché innamorato di se stesso. Gli diedi il nome di Andrew, come quello che da bambino era stato il mio migliore amico, e stabilii che non avrebbe avuto più di trent'anni. Sarebbe stato un abitante della capitale italiana, uomo di buona famiglia e di buon cuore, scapolo e poco propenso a credere alle romanticherie delle storie d'amore. Mi piaceva immaginarlo simile a me: moro, di carnagione olivastra e di corporatura non molto robusta. Un uomo che chiunque avrebbe ritenuto rispettabile ma che covava, dentro di sé, la forma d'amore che lo avrebbe ucciso. Assassino di se stesso.

Sarebbe stata la donna che era innamorata di lui, la giovane Barbara, a raccontare la storia, testimone di esperimenti distruttivi e destinati a nessuna felicità. La figura di Andrew, nei tempi successivi, non l'avrebbe ricordata più nessuno, né il mondo della chimica né la gente comune, che credeva si fosse tolto la vita perché invaghito di una donna facoltosa che non cedeva ai suoi corteggiamenti.

Avrei dovuto studiare qualcosa di chimica per non dare l'impressione di essere completamente ignorante in materia. Conoscevo qualche nozione, ma lo scibile era molto più vasto della mia piccola cultura. 

Volevo fare un buon lavoro, perciò curare anche il minimo dettaglio. Volevo che qualcuno fosse fiero di me.

Speravo che il destino fosse dalla mia parte, che le pagine finali del libro della mia vita mi riservassero una certa realizzazione e una determinata dose di felicità.

Pensai che il mio grosso temporale, in fondo, lo avevo già superato: da quel momento in poi avrei brillato, illuminando da solo la mia strada e magari anche quella di qualcun altro. Il destino non poteva essere troppo crudele con me, era una certezza che possedevo, perciò dovevano esserci per forza delle sorprese. Forse qualcuna l'avevo già scartata. E forse, mi dissi, era destino che restassi a Barcellona. Perché, inconsapevolmente, attendevo.

E finalmente diedi una risposta alla domanda di Liam. 

Non era così poco plausibile, considerate le idee in cui riponevo la mia fiducia. E io credevo nel destino, nonostante tutto quello che avevo visto. Nel momento in cui ero rimasto in Spagna, senza esserne a conoscenza stavo semplicemente obbedendo a una volontà già dipinta. Non da Dio: semplicemente dal mondo, dalla storia. Ero un piccolo tassello nel grande incastro dell'universo, potevo illudermi di essere libero di fare le mie scelte, ma non ci sarebbe mai stato niente di completamente mio in quella vita. Tranne le emozioni.

Dovevo trovare la mia più recente fonte di emozione e ringraziarla e comunicarle quanto dovuto. Perciò mi presentai come nuovo al nuovo volto della città, accolto da un temporale ormai giunto al termine e da un cielo timidamente azzurro che si abbelliva di un pallido arcobaleno. Erano trascorse diverse ora da quando mi ero svegliato, doveva essere circa mezzogiorno considerata la posizione del sole.

Inspirai quanta più aria possibile, perché volevo riempire i polmoni dell'essenza della nuova era che stavo per inaugurare. Anche il mio corpo avrebbe dovuto portarsi addosso i segni del cambiamento, della trasformazione a cui mi sottoponevo perché necessario. E, mi dissi, tutto sarebbe cambiato, perché quel temporale c'era stato per un motivo e io non potevo ignorarlo, perché il mio destino stava prendendo forma. Colorandosi di una certa sfumatura speranzosa.

*

Tra le tante cose che mi piacevano di Liam, c'erano i suoi capelli castani. Li portava acconciati in un ciuffo non troppo alto e apparentemente morbido, in cui mi sarebbe piaciuto affondare le dita e il naso. Abbellivano quel viso già di per sé molto gradevole, donandogli uno spruzzo quasi biondo che era perfetto per quei suoi tratti. 

Il suo naso era adorabile, a patata e ben adattato. E poi c'era la sua bocca, così bella che avrei potuto perdermi a fissarla per ore. Era grande, colorata del rosso delle ciliegie non troppo mature - e immaginavo che il suo sapore fosse addirittura più buono di quello del frutto. Era bello, Liam, quando allineava la bocca in un sorriso che sapeva di lui. Genuino. E profumato. Lui e il suo sorriso. Sapeva di tutte le cose buone del mondo, del gran cuore che aveva e di tutto l'amore che conservava al suo interno. 

Sapevo già allora che quel ragazzo era il ritratto dei miei tempi migliori.

Lo vidi dall'esterno della libreria, vestito di una camicia leggera che gli calzava a pennello. Parlava con un bambino che non doveva superare gli otto anni di età accompagnato da una giovane donna che lo teneva per mano, e sembrava di buon umore, l'ombra del malessere ormai scomparsa dai suoi occhi belli. Volevo entrare e parlargli, ma pensai che sarebbe stato meglio pazientare ancora un po' e permettergli di godersi il suo lavoro, ché ultimamente l'aveva un poco trascurato.

Forse il temporale aveva colpito anche lui. Forse anche Liam si era svegliato all'alba e aveva capito che le cose dovevano cambiare. E forse per questo aveva indossato il suo sorriso più bello e si era impegnato nelle sue mansioni come se ne dipendesse la sua intera esistenza. 

Il signor Martínez sbucò dal retro della libreria dicendo qualcosa che non riuscii a captare. Poi si abbassò sulle ginocchia per raggiungere l'altezza del suo giovane cliente e rivolse a lui tutta la sua attenzione. Studiai la scena come se avessi dovuto imprimerla sulla tela o in una pagina di inchiostro, attento ai tocchi, alle occhiate, a ciò che avveniva senza essere considerato di valore.

Liam si avvicinò al bancone dopo un paio di minuti, visibilmente contento. Il piccolo, ipotizzai, aveva scelto il libro che gli aveva consigliato. Era spesso simile a un bambino, il ragazzo per il quale ero lì fuori con una promessa fra le mani: permaloso, contento all'eccesso anche della più piccola vittoria e profondamente curioso. Era quanto di più bello avessi mai visto in ventisette anni. 

Afferrò i soldi che la donna gli porgeva e salutò poi il bambino agitando la mano. Temetti che, una volta usciti fuori i clienti, si sarebbe incupito ricordando quanto accaduto nei giorni precedenti; ma non avvenne nulla. Anzi, mantenne la sua espressione serena anche mentre discorreva con il signor Martínez. Ne fui molto contento: avevo avuto il privilegio di conoscere il suo viso nello stato di allegria e nello stato di tristezza, e - non c'erano dubbi al riguardo - lo preferivo nel primo caso, perché era portatore di emozioni e perché sapeva accendermi con un sorriso appena abbozzato. Era quasi incontenibile, ormai, il bisogno che avevo di baciargli le labbra e di averlo nella mia vita come presenza fissa su cui poter fare affidamento. Volevo addormentarmi sentendomi il suo respiro addosso e svegliarmi davanti allo spettacolo dei suoi occhi marroni; volevo baciarlo nell'intimità del noi che avremmo costruito e farlo stare bene anche solo con uno sguardo; volevo accarezzarlo ed essere accarezzato da lui, dal suo tocco gentile e dalla delicatezza che le sue mani mi comunicavano. 

Notai che il signor Martínez si accorgeva di me e indicava a Liam la mia presenza. Lo vidi venire verso di me e mi affrettai a portare dietro le spalle la promessa che gli avevo fatto in una delle serate più belle di sempre.

«Ciao», lo salutai.

«Che ci fai qui fuori?»

«Sono venuto a ringraziarti: ho trovato la risposta che cercavo.»

«Davvero? E posso chiederti di comunicarmela?»

«Sono rimasto a Barcellona perché aspettavo.»

«Aspettavi? E cosa?»

«Il destino.»

«Il destino?»

«Preferisci chiamarlo Divina Provvidenza?»

Arrossì e scosse la testa. Si nascose dietro la sua tenerezza sorridendomi contento.

«E cosa aveva in serbo per te il destino, qui in Spagna?»

«Be', questo devo ancora scoprirlo», risposi sinceramente. Perché ormai sapevo per quale motivo ero rimasto, ma ignoravo il fine ultimo - detto anche causa prima. «Credo che il tempo mi risponderà più avanti.»

«E sei venuto qui solo per ringraziarmi?»

«No, sono venuto qui per ringraziarti e per farti sapere la risposta alla domanda che mi hai fatto. E anche per invitarti sul _Tibidabo_ domani: voglio vedere la città dall'alto della ruota panoramica.»

«Te l'ho già detto che mi intimorisce stare così in alto.»

«Lo so, ma ti avevo assicurato che ti avrei convinto. Ricordi?»

Annuì senza parlare, concentrandosi in un'espressione di sfida: un bambino, Liam era veramente un bambino. Ma mi ero impuntato, sarei stato più bambino di lui. Portai quindi il braccio destro fra noi due, mostrandogli la rosa che reggevo. «Ci sali sulla ruota panoramica con me?»

Dalla sua bocca non uscì alcun suono, ma il sorriso che mi regalò fu più eloquente di mille parole. Aveva accettato, rendendo entrambi i bambini più felici di tutto l'universo.

Prese la rosa e se la portò all'altezza del naso, annusandola. 

«Mi darai altre rose?»

« _Ti darò_ tutto quello che vorrai.»


	9. IX

Mi piaceva guardare Barcellona dall'alto. Mi incantavo sempre di fronte alla sua squadrata perfezione, e mi sembrava tutto talmente bello che avrei voluto esserne parte.

Sul _Tibidabo_ c'ero già stato una volta con don Federico. Successe nei primi mesi in cui lavoravo per lui: avevo preso a fissare il cartellone pubblicitario del luna park con uno sguardo a metà tra l'innamorato e l'inebetito, e lui, senza dire una parola, mi ci aveva portato. Non avevamo provato nessuna attrazione, eravamo rimasti a guardare la città ai nostri piedi dalla zona in cui era ancora in costruzione la chiesa del Sacro Cuore. E mi ero sentito così bene, lì in alto, libero, sciolto da qualsiasi legame con la realtà che continuava a scorrere. Felice, nonostante la lontananza da mia madre e i tristi ricordi dei miei bui giorni di cella. Tutto mi era sembrato meno difficile a quell'altezza, forse perché il cielo lo stavo guardando da più vicino e non da una strada ogni notte diversa, o forse perché mi sentivo al sicuro insieme a don Federico.

Quel giorno, l'ultimo della settimana che avevo dedicato interamente a Liam, affrontai la salita lungo l' _Avenida_ e poi la corsa sulla funicolare ricordando le sensazioni della prima volta, consapevole che non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, perché speravo sarebbe stato tutto migliore.

Anche con Liam mi avvicinai alla zona dei lavori e mi persi a guardare l'immensità che avevo davanti. Il cielo era sereno e si vedeva tutto talmente bene che mi sarebbe piaciuto possedere una macchina fotografica per immortalare quello stato di perfezione; Liam ammirava tutto con sguardo curioso, studiando i dettagli e concentrandosi, di tanto in tanto, su qualcosa in particolare.

«È la prima volta che ci vieni?», gli chiesi.

«No, ci sono già venuto al quinto compleanno di Andrés. Voleva vedere i robot e i nostri genitori lo hanno accontentato. Ha avuto per tutto il tempo uno dei migliori sorrisi di sempre, era felicissimo di stare qui.»

Nell'immediato non risposi, ma poi mi affrettai a cambiare argomento, perché non volevo che si intristisse: gli avevo proposto una giornata diversa perché ci liberassimo, anche solo per qualche ora, del peso dei nostri passati troppo ingombranti. Quando saremmo stati di nuovo a casa, ognuno nel proprio letto, i pensieri sarebbero tornati, certo che lo sapevo, ma era mia intenzione far trascorrere a Liam un po' di tempo lontano dal suo dolore. Aveva bisogno di svagarsi, e probabilmente ne avevo bisogno anch'io: forse ancora una volta stavo lasciando agire quel lato egoistico che avevo visto all'opera solo qualche giorno prima; ma poi vedevo Liam, così elettrizzato, e allo stesso intimorito, all'idea passare un'intera giornata in un luna park e pensavo che lo stavo facendo anche per lui. Perché sorrideva, e a me il suo sorriso piaceva da morire.

Gli promisi che avrei assecondato ogni suo desiderio. In cambio, però, doveva salire sulla ruota panoramica con me. Volevo avvicinarmi ancora al cielo e sperimentare una seconda volta tutto quello che avevo già provato, ma con un'aggiunta: volevo che lui fosse con me, volevo che anche lui sentisse il cielo più vicino.

Accettò con uno sbuffo, accusandomi scherzosamente di averlo minacciato. Risi della sua espressione imbronciata. Non seppe mai quanto avrei voluto fargli tornare il sorriso con un piccolo bacio sulla bocca in quel momento.

«Sai perché si chiama _Tibidabo_?», mi domandò mentre mi trascinava in ogni angolo del parco.

Scossi la testa. Una volta lo avevo chiesto a don Federico, ma non aveva voluto rispondermi perché diceva fosse un'idiozia. 

«Vuol dire _ti darò_ in latino. Il nome fa riferimento a quando Satana portò Gesù sulla cima di un monte che forse era questo o forse no e gli disse "Ti darò tutto ciò che vedi se mi adorerai". Pensavo che don Federico te lo avesse raccontato.»

«No, in realtà lui la considera una sciocchezza.»

«Ah.»

«Tu no?»

«Forse.»

*

Dopo una decina di minuti ci mettemmo in fila per la ruota panoramica, dietro a tanti bambini eccitati di salirci con i loro papà. Li guardai tutti domandandomi se anche io, se mio padre fosse rimasto vivo e mi avesse portato al luna park, sarei stato così contento di condividere l'esperienza con lui, ma capii subito di non poter ottenere una risposta certa e smisi di pensare. Dovevo soltanto scordarmi di tutto.

Quando arrivammo davanti al ragazzo che consentiva l'ingresso alle sedute, ci chiese se viaggiassimo insieme. Gli dissi di sì.

Liam si sedette prima di me. Notai dal movimento frenetico della sua gamba sinistra quanto fosse nervoso e agitato all'idea di restare sospesi per nemmeno un minuto e cercai di tranquillizzarlo subito mettendomi di fronte a lui e cercando i suoi occhi. Erano spaventati. Gli sorrisi incoraggiante e gli suggerii di non rivolgere mai lo sguardo verso il basso ma di puntarlo verso il mio o di serrarlo definitivamente. Sospirò nel tentativo di calmarsi e fece quanto consigliato: mi guardò negli occhi per tutta la fase di salita.

Mi resi conto di non aver suggerito proprio un'ottima cosa. Non tanto per lui quanto per me. Perché avevo scordato di considerare un particolare non proprio indifferente: i suoi occhi erano capaci di confondermi. 

Mi sforzai di non pensare a quanto fossero belli e di godermi l'aria fresca che mi accarezzava la pelle. Poi, quando arrivammo al massimo dell'altezza, Liam mi ringraziò e si voltò a guardare il cielo. Aveva ricevuto in dono la bellezza più ingenua e non ne era nemmeno a conoscenza: ignorava che potere avessero i suoi tratti così delicati e teneramente infantili, di cosa fossero capaci i suoi occhi profondi e sinceri, quanto piacere suscitasse il suo aspetto nella totalità. E tutto risaltava maggiormente sullo sfondo di un azzurro senza fine. Mi sembrò una figura eterea.

«Il cielo è così vicino quassù», mi disse all'improvviso provocandomi un sorriso contento. «Posso farti una domanda? Forse è una cosa stupida, però voglio sapere cosa pensi.»

Acconsentii. «E scommetto che non è niente di stupido.»

«Secondo te sono più vicino anche ad Andrés? Perché io sono certo di sì.»

Mi mancò il fiato per rispondergli. E cosa avrei potuto dirgli? Quella sua certezza gli conferiva un'espressione finalmente serena, e non volevo in nessun modo turbarlo o rovinargli l'umore. Stava bene in quel pezzo di cielo e convinto di essersi momentaneamente ricongiunto a suo fratello: chi ero io per frantumargli una speranza innocua e allo stesso tempo così disperata?

Perciò «Sì», gli dissi quando cominciò la discesa. «Certo che sei più vicino ad Andrés, Liam.»

Tornò a concentrarsi su di me e mi sorrise timido, impacciato, ma rincuorato dal fatto che io fossi dalla sua parte. In quel momento feci una promessa a me stesso: sarei sempre stato dalla sua parte. Anche se credeva in Dio e nel Paradiso, anche _perché_ credeva in Dio e nel Paradiso. E perché non meritava il male che aveva ricevuto, nemmeno un po'.

Il silenzio ci accompagnò per tutto il secondo giro. Liam aveva preso un po' di coraggio e aveva guardato il cielo fin dall'inizio, facendomi inconsapevolmente del bene. Nel punto più alto mi aveva preso la mano e l'aveva stretta tra le sue, così morbide e calde, forse per ringraziarmi ancora o perché voleva che sentissi anch'io la vicinanza a qualcuno che avevo perso. 

Poi fummo di nuovo con i piedi per terra e decidemmo insieme di andare a rilassarci un poco sull'erba, leggermente più distanti dalle attrazione e dalle urla dei bambini. Ci sistemammo dietro una grossa corteccia isolata, sicuri che nessuno sarebbe venuto a disturbarci. L'ora di pranzo era già passata da un po', e il punto che avevamo scelto era abbastanza nascosto da tutto il verde che ci circondava.

«L'ho conservata la tua rosa.»

«Mi sarei offeso se avessi fatto il contrario. E comunque adesso è tua.»

«Nessuno me ne aveva mai regalata una.»

«Neanche a Sant Jordi?»

Mi spintonò facendomi finire con la schiena a terra, e risi così tanto da farlo arrossire. Lo tirai giù facendolo appoggiare a me e presi la sua mano perché era molto - troppo - tempo che volevo farlo e perché lì nessuno ci avrebbe additato. Lì tutto era meno difficile, lì tutto sembrava possibile.

«Secondo te è sbagliato?»

«Ti fa sentire bene?»

«Sì, ma-»

«Allora non è sbagliato.»

Fu questo il nostro inizio.

Sono belli gli inizi. Quando tutto è ancora timido, adorabile nel suo timore di mostrarsi, e quando puoi permetterti di fare qualsiasi cosa, o quasi, perché sei nuovo a quelle sensazioni che ti senti addosso, sulla pelle, nei polmoni, dentro il cuore. E quando parli stando in silenzio, attraverso gli occhi, perché portano loro le verità più sincere. E poi quando sorridi perché tutto ti sembra più bello in quella nuova condizione, perché senti di essere più bello tu, come se la lettera maiuscola avesse su di te qualche potere particolare e riuscisse a farti vedere tutto con occhi nuovi.

Come quando sei su una ruota panoramica così vicino al cielo che sei sicuro di poterlo toccare. Come quando vedi la città ai tuoi piedi e ti senti intoccabile perché sei in cima al mondo, con un piede già poggiato sul suolo su cui puoi davvero tutto. Come quando non hai pensieri per la testa e stai bene con te stesso e sei felice come non lo eri mai stato perché sei tu senza filtri, senza maschere, senza recinzioni. E come quando sei accarezzato dalla certezza di non essere più solo, perché ormai sei parte di un due, che forse è più bello dell'uno, se l'altro uno è incantato come te, accarezzato dalla tua stessa certezza.

Sono belli gli inizi. E il nostro lo fu particolarmente.

Persi la concezione del tempo su quel prato, e Liam sembrava appartenere al mio stesso universo. Aveva la testa sul mio petto e le braccia strette intorno al mio busto, come per assicurarsi di avermi sempre lì. Avrei voluto dirgli che non era necessario: me ne sarei andato soltanto se fosse stato lui a cacciarmi, a dirmi di sparire. Era nei miei piani restare al suo fianco per il tempo più eterno possibile, e ovviamente speravo che fosse così anche per lui.

Ci dicemmo qualche altra parola, sempre sussurrando perché erano tutte per noi due. Dimenticammo perfino i battiti del cuore, quelli di entrambi accelerati a una velocità superiore a quella solita. Era bello.

Liam si voltò a guardarmi. Fu lui il primo a cercare le mie labbra.

«Zayn?»

«Mh?»

« _Ti darò_ un bacio. E so che tu non me lo impedirai.»

E lo fece per davvero. Timido e impacciato come con me era sempre stato, eppure così giusto da farmi girare la testa.

Come quando cerchi un paragone e non lo trovi. Perché niente rende meglio di ciò che stai vivendo.


	10. X

Li ricordo come i mesi più strani della mia vita, i primi trascorsi con Liam.

Ci vedevamo di sera perlopiù, quando la libreria chiudeva e don Federico mi permetteva di tornare alla pensione. Quando le nostre paure si assopivano un poco, aiutate dal buio che calava e dalla notte che conferiva al nuovo noi un'audacia maggiore.

Liam era molto più spaventato di me: guardava con occhi terrorizzati le strade più affollate, preferendo le zone più tranquille della città, dove si sarebbe sentito libero di lasciarsi andare con me; quando ci davamo un appuntamento, voleva che arrivassimo al luogo di incontro separatamente, così non avremmo stuzzicato la lingua della gente pettegola; evitava i contatti anche innocui quando andavo in libreria per comprare qualche volume o semplicemente per vederlo.

Io comprendevo i suoi atteggiamenti e lo lasciavo fare perché non mi importava che ci mostrassimo al mondo intero. A me importava soltanto che stesse bene con me, che ridesse delle mie espressioni buffe, che si sentisse al sicuro tra le mie braccia. Vivevo per i momenti che ritagliavamo solo per noi, quando veniva a trovarmi alla pensione o quando a illuminarci era solo la luna, isolati da un mondo che non ci voleva. Tirava fuori la sua parte migliore e la cosa che mi faceva sentire più emozionato era il fatto che consentisse a me soltanto di vederla.

In quei mesi ero sempre sorridente, sempre. Anche quando Liam si mostrava più insicuro del solito e sfuggiva ai miei occhi, anche quando provava a ignorarmi e se ne stava per conto suo; perché non passava giorno senza che chiarissimo, senza che ci rassicurassimo a vicenda. Aveva bisogno di certezze, di sapere che non era più solo. E aveva bisogno di sentirsi così costantemente, non soltanto per il tempo di un sorriso.

Accontentavo ogni sua richiesta, e lo vedevo felice quando stava con me, e il mio cuore si riempiva di gioia e ballava a tempo con il suo, su una musica che nessuno poteva conoscere perché era solamente nostra. 

Di notte dormivo tranquillo, poche volte disturbato dal pessimo ricordo dei miei primi anni in Spagna. Attribuivo la piacevole assenza dell'incubo alla presenza di Liam: sognavo lui, i suoi occhi e le sue labbra. E mi svegliavo così contento da sembrare ubriaco. Mi sentivo intoccabile, pronto ad affrontare anche il male peggiore se avevo lui accanto.

Don Federico se ne accorse presto, praticamente subito in realtà. Quando andai a prenderlo alla stazione, il lunedì mattina, gli bastò un'occhiata veloce per capire che c'era qualche novità. Mantenni il silenzio fino alla macchina, poi vuotai il sacco. Perché ne avevo bisogno o perché era impossibile per me tacere qualcosa a quell'uomo. Mi disse che era felice per me, che ci augurava tutto il bene e che sperava che le cose andassero per il meglio.

Quando dissi a Liam che don Federico sapeva di noi, sparì per tre giorni. Non andava a lavorare e, quando mi presentavo al negozio dei suoi genitori, sua madre mi diceva che non voleva vedere nessuno. Suo padre si limitava a guardarmi incuriosito. Si chiamava Emilio e tutti lo conoscevano come un grande lavoratore. Liam gli somigliava molto più di quanto avessi immaginato: erano praticamente identici, fatta eccezione per il diverso colore degli occhi, i suoi più chiari, e il modo di portare i capelli. Proveniva da una famiglia onesta che si era sempre data da fare, odiava Franco e leggeva Marx; prima di sposarsi, quando era ancora un ragazzo e viveva con i suoi genitori, sul muro della stanza che condivideva con i suoi due fratelli più piccoli aveva scritto in rosso l'invito finale del _Manifesto del Partito Comunista_ : " _proletari di tutti i Paesi, unitevi!_ ". Era un uomo profondamente intelligente e anche molto acculturato.

Fu Liam, comunque, a presentarsi alla pensione all'alba del quarto giorno. Aveva gli occhi rossi di pianto e i capelli stravolti. Mi abbracciò chiedendomi scusa, di perdonarlo perché era stato solo un idiota. Io lo guardai negli occhi e gli dissi che non aveva colpe, che ero stato io ad agire troppo velocemente e che doveva essere lui a perdonare me.

«Don Federico non ci denuncerà», gli assicurai.

Dopo quell'episodio ogni discussione fu chiarita sempre nell'arco di una giornata. 

Fummo bravi a mantenere il segreto, soprattutto con i suoi genitori. Liam mi diceva sempre che voleva affrontare il discorso con loro ma che aveva paura di una eventuale reazione negativa; io lo tranquillizzavo: non avevamo nessuna fretta, nessuno ci correva dietro e, soprattutto, non volevo che stesse ancora male. Non mi importava che glielo dicesse, a me importava avere lui.

Volle comunque presentarmi come suo amico, perché suo padre gli aveva domandato chi fosse quel giovane che per tre giorni consecutivi si era presentato al negozio chiedendo di lui. Ebbi quindi il piacere di conoscere ufficialmente Emilio e Karen nella seconda metà di Giugno, il giorno prima del solstizio d'estate. Nessun invito a cena a casa loro: solo un incontro nel pomeriggio davanti a dei buonissimi pasticcini e tante chiacchiere.

Conoscevo già lo spirito comunista di Emilio perché Liam me ne aveva parlato. Non sapevo, però, quanto fosse piacevole discorrere con lui circa questioni anche più impegnative. Mi chiese del mio arrivo e della mia permanenza in Spagna, dei miei genitori e della mia formazione culturale, perché, a detta sua, si vedeva che ero un ragazzo intelligente. Quando seppe che ero arrivato a Barcellona perché mi ero arruolato nelle Brigate Internazionali, mancò poco che mi abbracciasse.

«L'avevo detto: si vede dagli occhi che sei un ragazzo intelligente. E dimmi, ora cosa fai?»

«Lavoro per don Federico Delgado, sono il suo autista.»

«Il fondatore della casa editrice?»

«Proprio lui.»

«E com'è? Ho sempre pensato che fosse un uomo perbene.»

«Lo è. È come un padre per me, gli sono molto riconoscente.»

Non mi raccontarono di Andrés, e io non lo menzionai. Rispettavo il loro silenzio perché non ero nessuno per avanzare pretese: ero lì in veste di nuovo amico di Liam, il loro primogenito, niente di più. 

Mi piaceva portarlo al cinema il sabato pomeriggio. Don Federico me lo concedeva sempre perché diceva che mi avrebbe fatto bene rilassarmi e godermi un po' di tempo libero.

Occupavamo sempre le poltrone delle ultime file e, quando le luci si abbassavano e le proiezioni della pellicola incominciavano, ci prendevamo per mano perché ci sentivamo al sicuro. Restavamo in contatto per tutta la durata del film, sorridendoci di tanto in tanto e sospirando contenti dei piccoli momenti che avevamo per noi.

Liam in genere era molto attento ai film, mi aveva confidato di essere affascinato dal mondo del cinema. A me piaceva guardarlo incantato davanti a storie inventate e raccolte in fotogrammi: le sue pupille si dilatavano e la bocca si schiudeva, tutto il volto occupato da un'espressione di meraviglia. Si imbarazzava quando lo schermo era riempito dai volti di due attori che si baciavano, ed era così adorabile in quei momenti che l'istinto di stringerlo tra le mie braccia diventava sempre quasi insopportabile.

Arrossiva anche quando eravamo io e lui da soli e gli rivolgevo qualche complimento, e io mi divertivo un mondo perché quella timidezza la perdeva totalmente quando era lui a prendere l'iniziativa e a baciarmi forte tanto da farmi perdere la testa. Ero pazzo di lui.

Un giorno gli portai tutti i fogli su cui avevo appuntato le trame che mi erano venute in mente: il chimico, l'ebrea e l'ufficiale tedesco e la sirena e l'umano. Avevo provato a parlargliene la prima volta che avevo visto sua madre, ma poi eravamo stati interrotti proprio da lei. Volevo parlargliene perché avevo la necessità di sapere se le mie idee piacessero anche a qualcun altro oltre che a me, e lui lavorava in una libreria e sapeva quali fossero i romanzi giusti e quali no.

Eravamo in libreria, travolti da un caldo che diventava ogni giorno più asfissiante. Il signor Martínez stava concludendo una vendita, mentre io e Liam ci eravamo appartati in un angolo.

«Sono le trame di cui ti ho parlato. Voglio che tu le legga.»

«Perché?»

«Mi era sembrato di capire che lo volessi. E poi, lavori in una libreria: saprai sicuramente darmi dei buoni consigli.»

«Allora posso dare un'occhiata anche io», si intromise il signor Martínez. Il cliente era appena tornato in strada con un volume fra le mani e lui si era avvicinato a noi. «Hai paura di essere stroncato, ragazzo?»

Lo guardai interdetto. Sì che avevo paura, come sempre. Ma volevo davvero diventare uno scrittore, e, se il signor Martínez voleva valutare il mio lavoro, avrei dovuto esserne felice. Perché sarebbe stato in grado di darmi preziosi consigli: lavorava con i libri da molto più tempo di Liam, praticamente da sempre, perciò potevo fidarmi. Quindi «No», gli dissi. «Certo che può dare un'occhiata.»

Andai via però. Mi sarei sentito troppo in imbarazzo, troppo studiato, troppo sotto torchio. Inventai di dover correre da don Federico che mi aspettava per raggiungere un amico dall'altra parte della città; non mi voltai a guardare Liam per l'ultima volta, sperando che poi mi avrebbe trovato anche se non gli avevo detto dove cercarmi.

Non tornai alla pensione: arrestai la mia fuga appoggiandomi alla facciata dell'edificio di fronte alla basilica di Santa Maria del Mar. Un mendicante mi chiese l'elemosina e gli porsi qualche moneta. Ricordai i miei giorni da barbone, quando mi vergognavo di me stesso, dell'odore nauseabondo che il mio corpo emanava, del fatto di aver perso una qualsiasi identità: sulla strada diventi nessuno. E ti odi così tanto da desiderare di non essere mai venuto al mondo. Avevo conosciuto tanta gente come me: uomini, donne, anche bambini qualche volta; sul volto di tutti leggevo la ripugnanza verso le creature immonde che erano diventati.

Mi capitò poche volte di incrociare lo stesso sguardo più volte: eravamo in molti, con storie diverse ma con lo stesso denominatore comune, l'odio che vibrava e alimentava i battiti del cuore. Odio verso se stessi, odio verso la gente che ci aveva costretto a quello stato vergognoso, odio verso una vita che non credevamo di meritare. 

È triste la condizione di chi vive da reietto. Non è vita: è sopravvivenza forzata. 

Sorrisi al mendicante dopo avergli fatto l'elemosina. Non doveva avere più di quarant'anni, aveva gli occhi azzurri e un naso lungo e sottile. Il volto sudicio e i capelli arruffati raccontavano un'esperienza che nessuno dovrebbe fare, lo dipingevano più vecchio, come se tenesse sulle spalle un peso molto maggiore di quello che realmente reggeva. 

Andò a sedersi sui gradini della basilica unendo le mani in preghiera. Gli era rimasto solo Dio.

Liam mi raggiunse circa mezz'ora dopo. Correva per le strade e si fermò affannato quando mi vide.

«Ti ho trovato!», disse esultante.

«Sapevo che lo avresti fatto.»

«Il signor Martínez dice che hai delle idee molto buone e anche molto coraggiose. Gli ho parlato anche della storia del frate e della suora.»

«Quindi gli piacciono?»

«Sì.»

«E a te? Tu che ne dici?»

«Scrivi solo storie d'amore?»

«Forse ogni storia è una storia d'amore, Liam.»

«Anche la nostra?»

Sorrisi. «Sì, anche la nostra.»


	11. XI

«Quando lo hai scoperto?»

«Quando ero poco più che un ragazzino. Ai miei amici di allora piaceva andare nei bordelli della città, e qualche volta ci portarono anche me. Mi fecero scegliere una ragazza e io ne scelsi una che aveva all'incirca la mia età perché era la più graziosa in viso. Quando mi portò nella stanza e si spogliò, io non reagii come avrei dovuto.» 

«Oh.»

«Ti imbarazza pensarci, Liam?»

«N-no, certo che no.»

«Perché non mi guardi allora?»

«Quante altre volte ci sei stato?»

«Forse un paio. Scelsi sempre la stessa ragazza, si chiamava Bella.»

«Chiamava?»

«Si è ammalata. È morta prima di raggiungere i vent'anni.»

«E non hai mai- voi non siete...»

«Stai cercando di chiedermi se sono stato con quella ragazza?» 

«Non ridere, non ci trovo niente di divertente.»

«Io sì invece, la tua faccia è esilarante. Comunque, se ti interessa, sì, ci sono stato.»

«Ah.»

«Tu mai?»

«No.»

«Davvero? Sarei la tua prima volta quindi?»

«Chi ti assicura che ci sarà mai?»

«Saltiamo la parte in cui provo a convincerti e ci riesco pure e andiamo direttamente alla tua ammissione?»

«Come avresti intenzione di convincermi? E non menzionare un'altra rosa, non basterebbe.»

«Infatti te ne darei di più, molte di più.»  
  


*  
  


Ci eravamo dati appuntamento fuori dalla pasticceria in cui avevamo fatto colazione insieme per la prima volta. Erano le nove del mattino e lui era già lì, con in mano un sacchetto bianco e lo sguardo rivolto verso le sue scarpe, come a nascondersi dagli occhi dei passanti.

Il signor Martínez aveva chiuso la libreria per due settimane perché era stato costretto: un cugino lo aveva invitato al suo matrimonio, a Madrid, implorandolo di esserci perché era molto tempo che non si vedevano e voleva presentargli la donna che aveva scelto come compagna di vita. Lo aveva comunicato a Liam e poi era partito. Liam, ovviamente, lo aveva comunicato a me e non ai suoi genitori: in questo modo avrebbe potuto continuare a uscire presto la mattina e a tornare verso sera senza destare sospetti.

Sfruttammo al meglio quelle due settimane, felici ed emozionati come due bambini. Ci vedevamo ogni volta che avevo un momento libero anche solo per sorriderci da lontano, perché le strade erano piene di gente o perché c'era, costante e attento, lo sguardo di don Federico. Nonostante tutto, però, riuscivamo a essere soddisfatti. E ci piaceva quello che avevamo. Conoscevamo molto bene la nostra posizione, sapevamo quanto stessimo rischiando; perciò non ci spingevamo mai oltre.

«Ciao!», gli dissi quando lo ebbi raggiunto. Alzò di scatto il viso e sorrise riconoscendomi.

«Buongiorno.»

«È molto che aspetti?»

«No, solo qualche minuto», mi tranquillizzò. «Ho comprato dei pasticcini. Possiamo mangiarli mentre andiamo.»

Quel giorno voleva portarmi nella casa in cui era cresciuto. La sua famiglia si era trasferita quando era nato Andrés perché era troppo piccola per quattro persone e perché necessitava di lavori che sarebbero costati il doppio dell'appartamento in cui poi si erano spostati. Non l'avevano venduta, continuavano a utilizzarla come una sorta di cantina: conservavano i giocattoli di Liam e Andrés, i vestiti di quando erano stati dei bambini e pezzetti del passato del signore e della signora Serrano. 

Mi accorsi che distava pochissimo dalla pensione in cui alloggiavo e lo feci notare a Liam.

«È vero», mi disse. «Non ci avevo pensato, altrimenti non ti avrei fatto fare più strada venendo alla pasticceria per poi tornare indietro.»

«Sta' tranquillo, non è stato un problema.»

Entrai dopo di lui. Lo spazio era effettivamente molto stretto e avvolto nell'oscurità nonostante fosse mattina e il sole splendesse in cielo: le finestre, serrate, impedivano alla luce di infiltrarsi per rischiarare l'ambiente. Le pareti completamente spoglie conferivano un'aria più tetra, spazzata via soltanto quando ci decidemmo ad aprire le imposte. C'era una vecchia poltrona al centro della stanza in cui ci trovavamo, delle sedie sistemate ai lati in un quadrato in cui supposi ci fosse un tavolo e qualche scaffale riempito di polvere. Immaginai un Liam bambino camminare curioso sul pavimento, divertirsi con i suoi giocattoli e aspettare, con l'orsetto in mano, che suo padre tornasse da un'altra giornata di lavoro. Fui curioso di vedere fotografie della sua infanzia.

Mi venne vicino e prese a fissarmi. «Sto aspettando», affermò.

«Cosa?»

«Che mi baci.»

Lo accontentai perché lo volevo, perché anch'io stavo aspettando di baciarlo da quando lo avevo visto di fronte alla pasticceria. Fu un contatto talmente dolce che mi parve di sentire le gambe sciogliersi e il cuore tremare, come capitava sempre d'altronde.

Dopo ogni bacio, avevo imparato, gli piaceva far sfregare tra loro i nostri nasi. A me piaceva perché contribuiva a renderlo più adorabile ai miei occhi: metteva su un sorriso contento e gongolava come un bambino. Lo fece anche quella volta.

«Sai che sei proprio piccolo, Liam?»

«Sono più alto di te», ribatté, e aveva ragione: qualche centimetro gli consentiva di affermare con fierezza quella verità. Spesso mi prendeva in giro, si beffava bonariamente di me solo per baciare il broncio che mettevo su. Io fingevo di offendermi solo per sentire le sue labbra sulle mie, perché da quando me le aveva concesse non sapevo più farne a meno.

Liam era la libertà che non avevo mai avuto, la libertà che mi era sempre stata data a razione. Mi era bastato un assaggio per ubriacarmi, e la volevo, la volevo tutta insieme. Non mi importava cadere nell'abisso della dipendenza - forse in fondo c'ero già caduto - né diventarne talmente ossessionato da arrivare alla morte: volevo la mia razione di libertà. E per la prima volta, dopo una vita di limiti e di repressioni imposte, la razione coincideva con l'intero. Era tutta in Liam, tutta di fronte a me; le piaceva ridere di me e poi baciarmi, le piaceva essere accarezzata da me, le piaceva trascorrere il suo tempo con me.

Aveva il sapore dell'attesa che vale la pena, l'odore della vittoria dopo tutte le sconfitte e la consistenza della felicità. Sapevo di amarla. 

«Hai una fotografia di quando eri bambino?», gli domandai dopo minuti trascorsi in silenzio ad accarezzarci in piedi. 

«Mia madre dovrebbe aver conservato quella che ci scattarono quando avevo appena un anno. Vieni, cerchiamola di là.»

Lo seguii nella stanza accanto, immersa nel buio e dotata di una sola finestra, chiusa ovviamente. Liam si affrettò ad aprirla e mi fu possibile osservare ciò che riempiva quelle quattro mura: un grosso armadio in legno sulla destra, un materasso polveroso con qualche coperta consumata, qualche giocattolo e un quadro che ritraeva un paesaggio autunnale.

«Era la stanza dei miei genitori. Anche la mia in realtà: c'era la culla in cui dormivo fino a che non sono stato troppo grande per entrarci. L'abbiamo portata nell'altra casa perché c'era Andrés e, quando è cresciuto anche lui, l'abbiamo regalata a una donna incinta che era stata abbandonata dal marito.»

Aprì piano l'anta dell'armadio ed estrasse diversi volumi dalle pagine ingiallite; ne sfogliò tre prima di trovare lo scatto di cui mi aveva parlato: la signora Serrano, Karen, era seduta su uno sgabello in legno e teneva tra le braccia un Liam piccolo e avvolto in una coperta chiara, e alle sue spalle il signor Serrano, una mano sulla spalla della moglie e un sorriso cauto a decorare il volto più in carne.

Mi chiesi se in giro ci fosse una fotografia simile con l'aggiunta di Andrés, ma non dissi nulla perché non mi sentivo in diritto: se Liam avesse voluto, me l'avrebbe mostrata, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto tutto invariato.

«Mi ricordo molto poco di quel periodo, quasi nulla praticamente. Le ninna nanne di mia madre però sì, quelle le ricordo tutte.»

Trascorremmo tutta la mattina nella sua vecchia casa: mi parlò dei suoi primi anni di vita, di quando ancora non aveva conosciuto il dolore e la follia umana, di quando poteva dirsi spensierato. Poi, quando fu l'ora di andare da don Federico, mi baciò di nuovo.

«Torni stasera?»

«Torno tutte le volte che vuoi.»  
  


*  
  


«Tu quando l'hai scoperto?»

«Quando ti ho visto.»

«A Sant Jordi?»

«A Sant Jordi.»

«Prima non avevi mai...»

«Mai. Nemmeno con una donna.»

«Sono il primo allora.»

«Vuoi farne un vanto?»

«Perché no?»

«Perché sarebbe più bello se tu fossi l'ultimo.»

«Do per scontato che io lo sia. E sai qual è la cosa più bella di tutte?»

«No, quale?»

«Che sono il primo e l'ultimo insieme: sono l'unico.»  
  


*  
  


Tornai in quella casa molto sere dopo di allora. Liam mi aspettava sempre sulla soglia, con vecchi ricordi da raccontarmi e nuovi ricordi da creare con me. Fu il nostro nido: ci facevamo ritorno ogni volta che avevamo bisogno di stare per conto nostro, lontani da una società che ci feriva, dai mali di un'esistenza controtempo. 

Lì dentro fummo noi stessi come mai lo eravamo stati. Al sicuro. Fummo noi nel nuovo _noi_.

Fu lì che gli dissi di amarlo e fu lì che anche lui mi disse di amarmi.

Fu lì che dormii sognando un futuro migliore accomunato a quel presente solo dalla presenza di quegli occhi cioccolato.

Fu lì che avvenne tutto quello ricordo, che racconto e che non racconto.

Fu lì la vita, quella che respiro ancora per ricordare a me stesso chi ho amato.

Fu lì l'amore, quello che mi accompagna ancora per ricordare a me stesso chi ho vissuto.  
  


*  
  


«Zayn?»

«Mh?»

«Quando mi convinci?»

«Convincerti a fare cosa?»

«Me lo hai detto tu.»

«Non ti capisco, Liam.»

«Quando me le dai le molte rose che mi hai promesso?»

Fu lì la libertà, la mia e la sua: sapeva di noi.


	12. XII

La casa di don Federico si trovava vicino piazza San Filippo Neri. Si sviluppava su due piani: uno occupato dalla cucina e dal soggiorno e l'altro da due stanze da letto, il bagno e una camera più piccola di tutte le altre che fungeva da studio. I suoi genitori l'avevano comprata per lui quando aveva compiuto vent'anni e avanzato già in precedenza la richiesta di avere la sua indipendenza.

Era appartenuta a un riccone di Toledo che si era trasferito a Barcellona per seguire la sua amata, una ballerina avvenente e diversi anni più piccola di lui. Si chiamavano Eusebio e Carmen. Avevano vissuto assieme per tre anni, fino a quando lei non era fuggita a Madrid con un artista che le regalava ogni giorno dei cioccolatini diversi; lui c'era stato così male da decidere di tornare a Toledo, dove poi si era tolto la vita. Prima di ripartire, impoverito da tutte le spese pazze che Carmen faceva, aveva accettato di vendere la casa ai signori Delgado.

Era in buonissime condizioni, perciò non avevano dovuto fare lavori di ricostruzione. Don Federico si era trasferito immediatamente, elettrizzato all'idea di vivere da solo.

Era grande e ben illuminata, arredata con buon gusto e sempre pulita e ordinata. La domestica si chiamava Gracia, aveva poco più di trent'anni ed era rimasta vedova durante la guerra civile; era una donna di buon cuore, che non aveva potuto avere figli perché, diceva, il Signore l'aveva punita per la colpa di cui si era macchiata quando era ancora una ragazzina. Andava a messa tutte le domeniche e pregava tanto anche per don Federico, che secondo lei sarebbe andato comunque in Paradiso nonostante professasse l'inesistenza del suo Dio. Era curiosa, sorridente malgrado tutta la sofferenza vissuta e gentile con tutti; comprava i libri in inglese anche se non sapeva leggere e mi chiedeva di insegnarle la mia lingua, perché la sua nonna materna era nata a York e voleva ricordarla attraverso la parola.

Mi piaceva la sua compagnia, ma non avevamo un rapporto tanto profondo da essere sicuro di poterle confessare il mio segreto: temevo che sarebbe andata a parlarne con qualcuno e che questo qualcuno avrebbe poi riferito tutto alla Guardia Civil. Non era una donna cattiva, era solo limitata.

Quella mattina stava lucidando l'argenteria quando mi presentai lì. Una settimana prima avevo trovato il coraggio di consegnare i miei appunti - che erano quasi diventati delle storie a metà - a don Federico, che mi aveva chiesto di passare per parlarne. Ero abbastanza fiducioso, ma un pizzico di paura ce l'avevo ugualmente.

«Buongiorno Zayn. Entri, don Federico arriva subito.»

Gracia mi dava del lei nonostante le innumerevoli volte in cui le avevo detto che non era necessario: diceva che ero un signore e che perciò era suo dovere.

«Buongiorno Gracia.»

Mi avvicinai alla finestra mentre la domestica spariva in cucina. L'autunno aveva colorato Barcellona dei colori caldi tipici di quel periodo. L'aria si era rinfrescata parecchio quell'anno, tanto da far predire ai più che l'inverno sarebbe stato molto rigido, uno dei più freddi degli ultimi anni. Le strade non si spopolavano completamente, eppure non avevano più quella spensierata allegria tipicamente estiva.

A me piaceva l'autunno. Era la stagione in cui Barcellona mostrava il suo vero volto, mascherando la facciata che manteneva poco della sua vera essenza: non diventava più opaca, no, ma si spruzzava addosso i tocchi colorati del suo essere donna bambina.

Se non fossi stato un invertito, Barcellona sarebbe stata la mia sposa.

«Sei già qui», sentii dire dopo qualche minuto. Mi voltai per salutarlo. Don Federico era davanti a me, splendente nel suo completo elegante e con una sigaretta fra le dita della mano destra. Fumava molto, in quel periodo più del solito. Non lo vedevo più molto spesso perché da un paio di mesi aveva cominciato a richiedere sempre di meno la mia presenza: si muoveva poco da casa, e, anche se mi sembrava alquanto strano, non mi ponevo mai domande.

«Sono arrivato da qualche minuto.»

Mi fece segno con il capo di seguirlo sul divano. Lì c'erano i miei fogli.

«Ho preparato la colazione.» Gracia fece ritorno in soggiorno reggendo un vassoio carico di roba da mangiare. Lo depositò sul tavolino in legno e ci domandò se avessimo bisogno di altro.

«No, Gracia, va bene così. Puoi lasciarci soli, per cortesia?»

«Dovete parlare delle vostre cose da soli, si capisce. Tolgo subito il disturbo. Solo una cosa: Zayn si ferma qui per pranzo?»

«Sì», rispose don Federico. «Pranza con noi.»

Gracia recepì l'informazione e si diresse verso il piano superiore per sistemare le stanze.

«Prendi qualcosa, Zayn.»

«No, grazie. Non ho molta fame.»

«Ho capito, vuoi subito la mia opinione. D'accordo, te la darò. Le tue idee sono buone, ma penso che dovresti metterti a scrivere sul serio. Da quanto tempo hai in mente queste cose?»

«Circa tre mesi.»

«E perché hai aspettato così tanto per mostrarmele?»

«Perché non sapevo se fossero davvero buone. E poi lei è sempre molto impegnato, non volevo toglierle del tempo.»

«Si sarebbe trattato sempre di lavoro», mi disse comprensivo. Capii dal suo tono di voce che sapeva cosa ci fosse alla base, ma non disse nulla e gliene fui grato. «Facciamo così. Se entro due mesi riesci a portarmi finito il racconto del chimico, ti assicuro che penseremo a un contratto. Solo se lo vuoi davvero.»

Certo che lo volevo davvero. Sentii gli occhi accendersi e un sorriso sincero aprirsi, perché il mio sogno sembrava vicinissimo in quel momento ed ero a tanto così dal realizzarlo. Forse finalmente il mondo mi avrebbe riconosciuto per la mia arte, per ciò che ero capace di fare, per ciò che amavo più di tutto e che stava per regalarmi l'occasione di una vita. Non sarei stato stupido a lasciarmela scappare: quell'opportunità volevo coglierla al volo, e volevo essere felice. Perciò «Certo che lo voglio davvero», risposi.

Solo allora la morsa che mi stringeva lo stomaco si allentò e mi venne fame. Mangiai la colazione che Gracia aveva preparato e ascoltai attentamente i consigli di don Federico, desideroso di non perdermi nemmeno una parola. Poi mi esortò a seguirlo di sopra, nel suo studio, perché voleva dirmi una cosa importante.

«Voglio farti un regalo», mi comunicò accarezzando la sua macchina da scrivere, una Underwood nera perfettamente lucidata. Ne ero rimasto incantato fin dalla prima volta in cui l'avevo vista e per diverso tempo aveva popolato i miei sogni da aspirante scrittore. Col tempo avevo poi appreso che don Federico ci teneva tantissimo e che, se avesse potuto, non se ne sarebbe separato mai. Con quella aveva scritto anche diversi racconti, mai editi perché sosteneva che la sua scrittura fosse troppo intima per il pubblico spagnolo, che probabilmente nessuno l'avrebbe capita sul serio.

«Un regalo?»

«Sì, Zayn, un regalo. Voglio che tu abbia la mia macchina da scrivere.»

«Ma è sua e ci è così tanto affezionato.»

«E ora voglio che sia tua.»

A nulla servirono le mie parole: sembrava davvero convinto a cedermela. Allora non ne compresi il motivo - ci pensò la vita a rispondermi un po' di tempo dopo - e accettai stupefatto e orgoglioso.

«Scrivici un capolavoro.»

«Lo farò per lei.»

«No. Lo farai per te stesso. Ora andiamo, devi accompagnarmi dal notaio.»

«Cosa deve farci dal notaio?»

Sorrise malinconico prima di uscire dalla stanza e lasciarmi solo con i miei dubbi, tutti destinati a restare irrisolti per un po'.  
  


*  
  


Io e Liam ci vedevamo sempre più spesso, incoraggiati dalle strade notturne svuotate e dagli sguardi coperti dai cappotti lunghi e abbottonati e tirati su fino a coprire volti interi. Avevamo acquisito una sicurezza più sfacciata: in quel periodo ci piaceva il rischio, nonostante conoscessimo perfettamente quanto mettevamo in ballo in ciò che facevamo. Le conseguenze ci sembravano lontane, troppo per due come noi che non eravamo nessuno in una società piena di male. L'uomo che per me era come un padre tentava di mettermi in guardia ricordandomi che, se ci avessero scoperti, avremmo soggiornato in prigione per almeno sei mesi e che, una volta usciti di lì, nessuno lo saremmo stati per davvero. Io rispondevo che sapevo già tutto, che io e Liam eravamo prudenti e che non c'era nulla da temere.

Ovviamente mentivo: non eravamo molto prudenti nonostante avessimo una paura matta di finire in carcere. È che vedevo negli occhi di Liam una luce che non c'era mai stata prima, e mi piaceva pensare che fosse tutto merito mio, e allora non volevo spegnerla. Perché avrei spento lui, lui e la libertà che avevamo raggiunto insieme nella nostra nuova realtà.

Ci concedevamo delle carezze anche all'aperto, non soltanto quando ci nascondevamo dentro le mura della sua vecchia casa. Perché, rispetto al resto della Spagna, _a Barcellona tutto era più lecito_ *.

I suoi genitori continuavano a non sapere nulla della reale natura del nostro rapporto, e in fondo andava bene così. Eravamo sereni tra noi, travolti dal vortice della passione che ci aveva confinato nel nuovo stato di incompresi. Sembravamo voler sfidare il tempo, perché sapevamo entrambi che si trattava solo di tempo: prima o poi ci avrebbero scoperti. Eppure confidavamo nella fortuna, speravamo che andasse tutto bene, che non fossimo costretti a separarci mai. 

In quel momento avevamo appena finito di amarci sul vecchio materasso che avevamo spolverato. Liam stava con la testa sul mio petto e gli accarezzavo i capelli, entrambi beati in quella pace sempre meno sconosciuta.

«Zayn?»

«Mh?»

«Qualche volta ti viene voglia di tornare in Inghilterra?»

«No.»

«Mai?»

«Mai.»

«Non ti manca tua madre?»

«Sì, ma non andrei mai via da qui.»

«E perché?»

«Perché qui ci sei tu.»

Mi lasciò un bacio sul cuore e «Se cambi idea, portami con te», disse.

«Liam?», lo chiamai dopo un po'.

«Che c'è?»

«Ricordi quando ti ho detto che sono rimasto a Barcellona perché aspettavo qualcosa?»

«Certo, ma non sapevi ancora cosa.»

«Ora lo so.»

«E cosa aspettavi?»

«Te.»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* _Dichiarazione fatta da Eusebio Valderrama, artista della danza ormai in pensione e scrittore omosessuale._


	13. XIII

«Zayn?»

«Mh?»

«Secondo te perché non ci hanno ancora scoperti?»

«Perché siamo bravi a nasconderci.»

«Pensi che dovremo nasconderci per molto tempo ancora?»

«Non lo so. Perché me lo domandi?»

«Perché mio padre pensa che tu sappia un sacco di cose, visto che ti crede molto intelligente, e volevo metterti alla prova. E poi perché è stupido nascondere l'amore.»

«Purtroppo si fanno un sacco di cose stupide, Liam.»

«Per esempio?»

«Be', per esempio si lascia salire al potere uomini come Franco, o Mussolini. Il mondo non è così male: sono gli uomini che fanno schifo.»

«Tu no.»

«Io no cosa?»

«Tu non fai schifo: tu sei un uomo intelligente.»

«Lo dici perché vuoi che ti baci?»

«Lo dico perché lo penso.»

«Quindi non è solo tuo padre a pensare che io sia intelligente.»

«Lui lo pensa perché credi nei suoi stessi ideali.»

«E tu? Tu in che cosa credi?»

«Io non sono per la rivoluzione. Non dico che sia giusto essere governati da un dittatore, dico solo che forse la rivoluzione non è il modo giusto per farlo sparire.»

«È strano.»

«Cosa?»

«Sono arrivato qui perché ero dominato dal mio spirito di rivoluzionario. Dopo la guerra civile, però, quel mio lato è morto. E ora tu lo hai fatto tornare in vita.»

«Vuoi rivoluzionare il mondo per me?»

«Sì. Perché tu vuoi cose buone, perché tu non vuoi nasconderti e non vuoi nascondere il tuo amore. Voglio la rivoluzione perché gli uomini fanno schifo, ma tu no.»

«Forse io e te siamo troppo poco per cambiare le cose.»

«Forse io e te siamo l'inizio.»  
  


*  
  


«Ma secondo te esiste il Paradiso?»

«Secondo me esisti tu.»

«Sarei il Paradiso per te?»

«Sei tutto quello che vuoi.»

«Perché con me non parli mai seriamente di argomenti che non sono futili? Mi reputi uno stupido?»

«Ma che stai dicendo, Liam?»

«La verità. È come se non mi ritenessi in grado di affrontare certi discorsi.»

«Non è assolutamente vero.»

«No? E allora perché non mi spieghi per quale motivo professi l'inesistenza di Dio? Oppure perché non mi domandi mai se mi piace stare in questo Paese, se ho voglia di andare via, di vivere un'altra vita? Non sono capace di parlarne secondo te?»

«Io credo che tu sia capace di tutto, invece.»

«E allora perché mi tratti come un bambino?»

«Non ti tratto come un bambino: ti tratto come la cosa più bella che ho e che devo proteggere.»

«Perché?»

«Perché gli uomini fanno schifo, Liam. Ma tu no: tu credi nel Paradiso, tu hai fiducia nel cambiamento spontaneo, che si deve solo al tempo. Tu hai sofferto, però sorridi e non vuoi morta la gente che ti ha fatto conoscere il dolore.»

«Non sono uno stupido.»

«Non l'ho mai neanche pensato.»

«Non volevo farti arrabbiare. Scusa.»

«È tutto a posto.»

«Ti amo.»

«Anche io, non dimenticarlo mai.»  
  


*  
  


«Saresti piaciuto molto ad Andrés.»

«Lo pensi davvero?»

«Certo che sì. Sai, credo che a lui lo avrei detto subito. Di noi, intendo.»

«È come se lo avessi fatto, no? Eri a un passo da lui sul _Tibidabo_ , ci ha visti sulla ruota panoramica e poi dietro l'albero.»

«Hai ragione.»

«Mi piace quando mi dici che ho ragione.»

«Sei uno stupido.»

«Però ti piaccio.»

«Forse.»

«Non lo sai fare il misterioso.»

«D'accordo. Allora farò...»

«Niente, non farai niente. Mi bacerai soltanto.»

«Perché, quello lo so fare?»

«Sei il migliore di tutti in quello.»

«Tu resti uno stupido.»

«Va bene. Ora, però, vieni qui: voglio abbracciarti.»  
  


*  
  


«Ho fatto di nuovo quell'incubo. Era buio e lui correva verso di me e piangeva, però- però poi io non riuscivo a dire niente e durava tutto troppo poco. È davvero durato tutto troppo poco e io non ci ho capito niente, dovevo soltanto salvarlo.»

«Va tutto bene, Zayn, sono qui con te.»

«Quella notte non c'eri.»

«Ci sono adesso.»

«Ma lui non c'è più. Ed è tutta colpa mia.»

«Non è stata colpa tua, smettila di dirlo.»

«Sì invece. Avrei solo dovuto trascinarlo giù con me. Le scale erano lì a due passi, e io che cosa ho fatto? Sono rimasto a guardarlo piangere! Sono un mostro.»

«È passato. Ora ci sono io.»

«E se non ci sarai più neanche tu?»

«Ci sarò.»

«Come fai a esserne così sicuro?»

«Siamo uno da soli e siamo uno assieme. Sempre.»

«Ma la Guardia Civil ci troverà prima o poi.»

«Ci nasconderemo.»

«Sono bravi, loro.»

«Noi lo saremo di più.»  
  


*  
  


«Zayn?»

«Dimmi.»

«Cosa scrivi?»

«Don Federico mi ha chiesto un capolavoro.»

«Quindi continui la storia del chimico?»

«Sì, ma non con la Underwood. Con questa scrivo altro.»

«Perché?»

«Perché ho promesso che scriverò un capolavoro, e quella storia non lo è.»

«Allora devi farmelo leggere.»

«Quando sarà finito.»

«E quando sarà finito?»

«Quando saremo finiti noi.»

«E perché?»

«Perché sto scrivendo di noi.»


	14. XIV

Accadde a fine Novembre. 

Una serata come tante altre, forse la più tranquilla fra tutte: eravamo fermi all'angolo tra la nostra - ormai faceva parte di noi - pasticceria e un vecchio negozio di fiori; ci raccontavamo la giornata, perché ci eravamo visti qualche minuto soltanto quando ero passato dalla libreria del signor Martínez per dargli appuntamento lì e avevamo bisogno di trascorrere più tempo assieme.

Faceva freddo. Me lo ricordo perché Liam tremava sotto il cappotto pesante che indossava ma io non potevo scaldarlo col mio corpo perché avremmo dato troppo nell'occhio. Eravamo vicini, ma non ci stavamo toccando. Facevano eccezione solo le nostre mani, che si scambiavano di tanto in tanto una sigaretta condivisa. Non eravamo due fumatori: era il gesto che ci sembrava importante, e quindi lo compivamo per sentirci più grandi, per sentirci più forti. Un po' idioti lo eravamo.

Si aggirava per strada qualche barbone in cerca di un posto in cui passare la notte: un portico, una panchina, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe andata bene per loro che non avevano più nulla da perdere perché avevano già perso tutto. Uomini ubriachi facevano schiamazzi, disturbavano il silenzio di cui, nel mio immaginario, la sera era portatrice; deturpavano la quiete che io e Liam tentavamo di costruire attimo dopo attimo, da soli, spaventati, meno audaci rispetto alla nostra recente abitudine.

C'era un vento fastidioso, non troppo forte ma tanto gelido da bruciare a contatto con la pelle. Mi davo calore fingendo che la fiamma della nostra sigaretta fosse l'abbraccio fra i nostri corpi: non funzionava, ma era bello illudersi.

Liam guardava davanti a sé. Gli passai la sigaretta e lo osservai mentre aspirava. Era profondamente sensuale in quel momento, sembrava risucchiare tra le labbra l'essenza di qualcosa di importante; quando buttava via il fumo, poi, socchiudeva gli occhi, e a me pareva l'essere più erotico del mondo. Mi incendiava vederlo fumare una sigaretta pessima: avrei voluto esserci io fra le sue labbra.

Gli dissi che mia madre mi aveva mandato una lettera. Mi domandava se stessi continuando a vedere quella persona di cui le avevo parlato nella mia lettera. Lo riferii a Liam e lui ridacchiò, probabilmente pensando che, se mia madre avesse saputo quale genere si nascondesse dietro il mio generico _persona_ , le sarebbe venuto un colpo. Mi disse che prima o poi avrei comunque dovuto farglielo presente, perché non poteva restarne all'oscuro per sempre.

«Neanche i tuoi genitori lo sanno.»

«Ti ho già assicurato che prima o poi lo sapranno.»

Accesi un'altra sigaretta perché faceva freddo e avevo voglia di illudermi ancora un po' di fronte a quella fiamma. 

Un uomo ubriaco ci passò davanti e ci urlò qualcosa che non capimmo. Poi si sedette a terra e, prendendosi la testa fra le mani, cominciò a singhiozzare. Piangeva come un bambino, e tremava come una foglia: sembrava disperato. Mi avvicinai per chiedere se stesse bene o per cercare di calmarlo, ma mi spinse via sollevano il braccio destro; voleva stare da solo, ci disse.

Tornai dov'ero prima, pentendomi di essermi mosso perché il vento mi penetrò fin dentro le ossa. Faceva troppo freddo per stare fuori. Avevo già proposto a Liam di andare nella sua vecchia casa o nella pensione in cui alloggiavo, ma aveva detto di no: voleva guardare il cielo di notte, vedere le stelle e magari contarle, assaggiare il sapore della notte che, per me, sapeva solo di gelo. Lo accontentai perché volevo stare con lui, perché mi era mancato per tutta la giornata e volevo realizzare ogni suo desiderio. 

Restammo qualche minuto in silenzio, ad ascoltare il pianto di quell'uomo che pareva calmarsi secondo dopo secondo. Si rimise in piedi presto e riprese la sua passeggiata notturna, certamente annebbiato dalla quantità di alcol in circolo nel suo corpo e stordito da tutto quel freddo che, apparentemente, non avvertiva.

«C'è un sacco di gente strana, in giro», dissi a Liam.

«Anche io e te siamo strani.»

«Perché, perché siamo degli invertiti?»

Alzò le spalle e si prese quello che restava della seconda sigaretta. Poi gettò la cicca accanto al suo piede e la calpestò fino a spegnere definitamente anche l'ultimo accenno di fiamma. La mia illusione finì sotto la sua scarpa.

«Ci torniamo, prima o poi, sul _Tibidabo_?», domandò dopo un po'.

«Ora sei tu a chiederlo a me? Dovrai convincermi, Liam, non può essere tutto così semplice per te.»

«Guarda che lo so che vuoi tornarci anche tu.»

«Forse.»

Sì, lo volevo. Perché dopo quella domenica di Giugno non ci eravamo più tornati, perché lassù Liam si era sentito più vicino ad Andrés e io avevo bisogno che lui stesse bene. Perché eravamo stati entrambi felici fra le attrazioni del luna park, perché sulla ruota panoramica lui mi era sembrato più bello che mai e perché adoravo guardare Barcellona dall'alto. Ma non pronunciai niente oltre quel _forse_ , perché non ne ebbi il tempo.

Avvenne in un attimo.

Io e Liam ci sorridevamo quando tre uomini che identificai come poliziotti si pararono di fronte a noi. Sentii il cuore sprofondare e la gola serrarsi; sudai freddo in quegli istanti.

Erano armati, tutti e tre. Quello al centro, il più alto e il più robusto, sogghignava divertito. Si fece avanti per guardarci più da vicino, la saliva del suo sputo trasferii un po' di calore sulla mia guancia.

Sapevo che Liam aveva smesso di respirare, avevo sentito il suo fiato strozzarsi e poi interrompersi quando ci eravamo voltati verso i tre poliziotti. Ebbi l'istinto di prendergli una mano, ma pensai che sarebbe stato peggio per entrambi. Non dovevo fare sciocchezze.

Capii che non avrei dovuto neanche parlare, però mi concessi di riflettere, di pensare. Mi chiesi se la Guardia Civil passasse di lì per caso o se qualcuno, magari alla libreria o per strada, ci avesse sentiti parlare e fosse corso ad avvertirla. Nel pomeriggio eravamo stati attenti: avevamo finto che fossi un normale cliente e che avessi bisogno del libraio per trovare un catechismo, perché il signor Martínez era insolitamente pieno di clienti da servire e non volevamo dare nell'occhio. Fino a quel momento, poi, per strada erano passati solo barboni e uomini ubriachi. Escludevo entrambe le categorie: la Guardia Civil non dava retta ai senzatetto né ai bevitori abituali, erano poco affidabili.

Preferii pensare che fosse stata la sfortuna a mettersi contro di noi, senza l'intervento di spie improvvisate. Non ebbi mai una risposta certa.

Tacqui per tutta la notte. Perché non avevo il diritto di fare altro.  
  


*  
  


C'ero già stato, in passato, al commissariato in Via Laietana, eppure, in quel particolare momento della mia vita, non era mio desiderio tornarci.

Persi di vista Liam non appena mettemmo piede lì dentro. Speravo che ce la saremmo cavata con poco, ma in fondo lo sapevo ci sarebbe toccato di peggio.

Mi portarono in una stanza che avevo già visto, illuminata da una sola lampadina mal funzionante e arredata con un tavolo in legno vecchio quanto la città e due sedie in plastica che non brillavano in quanto a comodità. Rimasi lì da solo per diverso tempo, forse un'ora e mezza, mentre la notte stendeva il suo manto su Barcellona e la gente normale riposava tranquilla. Soltanto quando credetti di impazzire la porta si aprì e vidi il poliziotto che prima mi aveva sputato sulla faccia. Mi ordinò di sedermi e mi si mise di fronte, un'espressione stanca a imbruttirgli il viso.

Mi fece delle domande alle quali non risposi: rimasi fedele al mio voto di silenzio per tutta la durata dell'interrogatorio e anche oltre. 

Quando fu stanco della mia non collaborazione - e dopo diverse minacce - uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta. Io rimasi sulla sedia, incapace, in quel preciso momento, anche di respirare.

Egoisticamente sperai di morire. Per non dover affrontare quella notte, per non dover subire tutte le violenze che sapevo mi sarebbero state concesse. Sperai di morire perché ero un idiota, un uomo debole a cui mancava il coraggio di essere forte non solo per se stesso ma anche per qualcun altro, qualcuno che aveva già sofferto troppo e che non meritava il dolore di cui quella notte si era fatta portatrice.

Io Liam non me lo meritavo, né lui né il suo amore. Perché eravamo in stanze diverse e pensavo solo a sperare di morire, senza neanche lasciarmi sfiorare dall'idea che lui potesse aver bisogno di più forza.

Non fui uomo quella notte, e me ne vergogno ancora.

Trascorsero vari minuti prima che un altro poliziotto, più anziano e con i baffi, venisse da me e mi dicesse di uscire. Mentre attraversavo i pochi metri che mi separavano dalla porta, pensai che mi avrebbero condotto dentro una cella sovraffollata o direttamente al penitenziario La Model, il posto perfetto per quelli come me. Invertito, con un passato da barbone e perfino un rosso: una piaga per la Spagna.

Quando uscii e sollevai lo sguardo dal pavimento, però, vidi don Federico. Cercai il suo sguardo per chiedergli con gli occhi cosa ci facesse lì di notte, ma il poliziotto si mise in mezzo.

«Don Federico Delgado è intervenuto per te. Va' via di qui prima che cambiamo idea», mi disse spingendomi. Non me lo feci ripetere una seconda volta: in poche falcate raggiunsi don Federico e lasciai andare una lacrima sotto il suo sguardo di rimprovero. Mi prese da un polso e mi trascinò lungo i corridoi del commissariato in assoluto silenzio. Soltanto quando ci trovammo in un punto completamente vuoto parlò.

«Si può sapere che cosa vi è saltato in mente?»

Non risposi. Mai come quella notte mi vergognai di me stesso: non per essere un invertito, ma per non essere in grado di essere un uomo. Mi sentii senza nessun valore, contavo meno dello sputo che mi era stato offerto.

«Andiamo via. Te l'avevo detto di stare attento, non dovevate fare cazzate. E invece guarda dove mi tocca venire a prenderti.»

Poi non disse più nulla. 

Quando fummo vicini all'uscita, mossi da sentimenti diversi - lui dalla rabbia e io dalla vergogna, ma entrambe per me -, ci fermammo un istante, uno soltanto: bastò per vedere Liam che veniva trascinato lungo un corridoio dal poliziotto che mi aveva interrogato.

« _Con questo potete farci quello che vi pare perché è un finocchio_ *», fu l'ultima cosa che gli sentii dire. Poi tornai sotto le stelle, senza meritarmelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* _È quello che un poliziotto ha detto riferendosi ad Antoni Ruiz i Saiz, omosessuale dichiarato e portato in una cella piena di camionisti in sciopero._


	15. XV

Continuava a far freddo. Il vento si era fatto più forte e fastidioso, eppure mi sembrava di non sentirlo: seduto di fronte all'ingresso della libreria del signor Martínez, ovviamente chiusa e al buio, provavo solo vergogna mista a tristezza.

Usciti dal commissariato, don Federico mi aveva chiesto più di una volta di raccontargli cosa fosse successo, ma ero rimasto in silenzio, ancora scioccato dallo sfortunato evento che ci era capitato per poter dire qualcosa. Avevamo perciò camminato senza scambiarci parole per un po' di tempo, fino a quando non eravamo arrivati di fronte al negozio di frutta dei genitori di Liam. Abitavano in un appartamento al quale era possibile accedere attraverso una lunga scala a chiocciola, dall'interno del negozio. Mi era sembrato tutto tranquillo, troppo tranquillo: loro dormivano sereni mentre il loro figlio era rinchiuso in una cella tra le mani di gente che non meritava la sua bellezza. Tutto per colpa mia.

Mi ero bloccato, incapace di proseguire, e don Federico mi aveva guardato, tornando a chiedermi di parlargli, di spiegare l'accaduto. Avevo pronunciato solo il suo nome, poi avevo taciuto. In quelle sette lettere che amavo pronunciare era nascosta la mia preghiera: imploravo don Federico di fare qualcosa per lui, di salvarlo come aveva salvato me. Avevo visto nei suoi occhi la rabbia – e la preoccupazione – scemare, mentre si installava stabilmente una dose imponente di comprensione e voglia di aiutarmi. Gli avevo detto grazie con una lacrima.

La strada mi guardava in attesa di essere percorsa, calpestata, come se mi stesse aspettando. Quindi le avevo dato ascolto ed ero tornato a camminare, più velocemente, sentendomi addosso il respiro pesante di don Federico. Mi ero fermato soltanto una volta arrivato alla libreria. E lì avevo deciso di aspettare, da solo – perché don Federico aveva perso la voglia di stare a sentire il mio silenzio ed era andato via.

Non sapevo che ora fosse. Non avevo il coraggio di sollevare gli occhi verso il cielo: avrebbe significato dover affrontare lo sguardo di Andrés che, attraverso due stelle, mi avrebbe domandato il perché. 

Io non ero in grado di elaborare e fornire risposte, non ero in grado di fare nulla in quel momento. 

Non mi mossi per diverse ore. Tornai a essere ciò che ero stato: un barbone. Elemosinai attenzioni al Dio di Liam e di mia madre, gli chiesi perdono per tutto ciò che di sbagliato avevo commesso in tutta la mia vita, gli promisi che, se avesse restituito a Liam la libertà di esistere nel mondo affinché lo rendesse migliore, io sarei sparito per sempre. Ma non mi ascoltò: il buio inghiottì i miei pensieri, tutto il cammino percorso dalla mia mente, e li depositò nell'angolo più remoto di una terra rotonda. La mia voce non meritava di essere ascoltata.

Piansi come un bambino, come l'uomo ubriaco che avevo visto qualche ora prima con Liam. E pensai che era passato così poco, eppure sembrava un'eternità. E Liam era ancora chiuso in una cella del commissariato a tremare in mezzo allo schifo di cui lo avevo avvertito.

I suoi genitori dormivano, ignari di tutto. Lui passava la notte peggiore della sua vita. Io gli dimostravo che si sbagliava: facevo schifo esattamente come tutti gli altri.

Rimasi in attesa fino all'alba, a chiedermi cosa stessi aspettando e perché lo stessi facendo lì. Forse volevo sentire Liam più vicino, o forse ero soltanto troppo vigliacco per tornare al commissariato e implorare qualsiasi poliziotto di fare a cambio: Liam sulle ali di una libertà che doveva possedere e io rinchiuso per sempre in una cella e costretto alle peggiori umiliazioni. 

Farneticavo: sapevo che i poliziotti non si sarebbero mai impietositi di fronte alle mie preghiere annacquate di disperazione. E in fondo provai quasi sollievo, perché mi mancava il coraggio di fare una cosa del genere, che mi avrebbe condotto soltanto alla reclusione certa, senza condizioni. 

Fui così nauseato dal mio animo vigliacco che mi venne voglia di prendermi a pugni fino a far sanguinare le orecchie. 

Dicevo di amare Liam. Io, io che non avevo mai conosciuto altra forma d'amore diversa da quella per mia madre, io che avevo lasciato morire la parte più combattiva di me, io che mi riempivo la bocca di belle frasi e pensieri profondi. Non me lo meritavo Liam, né lui né il suo amore.

Meritavo di star male. Meritavo di tornare in mezzo a una strada a chiedere l'elemosina e a sentirmi sulla pelle il ribrezzo della gente tramutato in saliva. Meritavo di essere considerato una piaga perché lo ero per davvero: la piaga dell'umanità. E meritavo di morire al posto del ragazzino dagli occhi marroni o del fratello di Liam, che avevano ancora così tanto da dare al mondo. Meritavo di essere dimenticato, cancellato dalla memoria della terra: non avevo meritato la nascita.

Trascorsi ore a tremare, infreddolito dall'aria gelida e dalla consapevolezza di essere uno sbaglio, e a riflettere. Sul mio passato, sulla mia intera esistenza, sulla credibilità del mio amore per Liam.

Quella fu la seconda notte peggiore della mia vita. Da egoista, sperai che non mi avrebbe tormentato anche di notte, in qualche incubo, perché ero già sicuro che il ricordo mi avrebbe inseguito per sempre alla luce del sole. L'universo aveva già stabilito che quel mio peccato avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi in mezzo alla gente, per marcare ancora di più gli immeritati miei respiri, e io, nel silenzio dei colpevoli, avevo già accettato.

Giurai a me stesso che, se Liam fosse tornato presto dal commissariato, sarei sparito dalla sua vita.

Ma avrei dovuto sapere che non avrei rispettato la mia parola, nonostante la necessità.

Quando, all'alba, vidi l'auto della polizia fermarsi e scaricare il corpo di Liam senza la delicatezza che meritava, infransi il giuramento.

Corsi verso di lui e mi misi a urlare così forte da svegliare chiunque e costringerlo a raggiungermi.

Liam aveva il viso stravolto, riempito di graffi ancora sanguinanti. Gli occhi faticavano a restare aperti, come appesantiti da un dolore troppo grande da sopportare o desiderosi di nascondere il marrone più bello del mondo alla crudeltà della reale condizione. Le labbra, quelle stesse labbra rosse che amavo accarezzare con le mie, avevano perso la loro lucentezza: spaccate, mi parlavano dell'esperienza vissuta, quella che nessuno meriterebbe di vivere.

Non aveva più addosso il cappotto pesante che indossava la sera prima, e i muscoli, poco nascosti dai vestiti stracciati che gli avevano concesso di tenere, tremavano sotto il tocco di un'alba che sapeva di terrificante. Fredda, come la verità che avevo sotto gli occhi e che mi schiaffeggiava, che schiaffeggiava chiunque fosse accorso, per rendermi più conscio.

Morii per la seconda volta. Davanti a due occhi marroni, di nuovo.  
  


*  
  


«Qualcuno di più debole probabilmente non ce l'avrebbe fatta.»

Fu tutto quello che riuscii a sentire della conversazione tra il medico e i genitori di Liam. Erano chiusi nella stanza da letto da circa mezz'ora, mentre io, fuori da quella porta insieme al signor Martínez, continuavo a chiedere a Dio di prendere me e far stare bene Liam.

Scambiai un'occhiata spaventata con il libraio: sapevo quanto gli fosse affezionato e comprendevo benissimo il suo stato di agitazione, nonostante fosse inferiore al mio. Era accorso in strada pochi minuti dopo l'inizio delle mie urla e mi aveva trovato – stando alla sua descrizione - con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e bianco come se fossi stato all'Inferno e poi fossi tornato sulla terra. Aveva dovuto allontanarmi con la forza dal corpo di Liam, accanto al quale mi ostinavo a rimanere come per aggrapparmi all'unica consolazione: era lì con me. Aveva poi ordinato a due donne che non conoscevo di correre ad avvisare i signori Serrano, mentre lui e don Ramon, il sarto del vicinato, lo portavano di peso verso la sua abitazione. Io li seguivo mantenendo una distanza ridicola: avevo bisogno di stare accanto a Liam, sentirlo respirare ed essere certo che lo facesse per tanto tempo.

Ci allontanammo dalla porta quando ci accorgemmo che stava per essere aperta. Il medico oltrepassò la nostra presenza degnandoci soltanto di un saluto generale. 

La signora Karen, la mamma di Liam, era in lacrime. Il marito la abbracciava ad occhi chiusi, promettendole che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che ce l'avrebbero fatta. Parlava al plurale, pensai, perché, se fosse morto anche Liam, loro sarebbero morti con lui.

«Cosa gli è successo?», osò domandare il signor Martínez.

«Lui- pare lo abbiano picchiato. Ma non parla, n-non dice niente e non abbiamo idea di chi gli abbia fatto del male né per quale motivo.»

Deglutii a vuoto. Io sapevo che cosa era successo, sapevo chi era stato a fargli male e sapevo anche il perché. Conoscevo l'omissione che il signor Serrano aveva fatto, perché era assurdo da credere e sicuramente impossibile da accettare; lo era per me che ci ero già passato, potevo immaginare il rifiuto di un uomo e una donna che avevano già perso un figlio e che avevano appena rischiato di perdere anche l'altro.

Mi sentii così in difetto che ebbi l'istinto di scappare, di andare via da quelle lacrime e da quel dolore, anche se sapevo che la sofferenza mi avrebbe raggiunto anche in capo al mondo. Perché dovevo stare male per quanto era successo e stava succedendo. Perché Liam era steso sul suo letto e non parlava, traumatizzato, ora quasi certamente spaventato dalla vita tanto da non volerla più vivere.

Ignorai la conversazione che andava avanti tra gli altri, trincerato dietro l'angosciante certezza di non meritare di stare in piedi, ed entrai nella stanza, poco illuminata per non disturbare il suo sonno. Me ne stavo lì, in piedi di fronte al letto, a guardarlo respirare in modo irregolare. Mi sentii impotente e desiderai che tutto si sistemasse in fretta, perché detestavo vedere Liam in quelle condizioni e non poter fare nulla per salvarlo.

Per un attimo, uno soltanto, credetti che quello che stava accadendo fosse frutto della mia immaginazione. Era impensabile che Liam fosse stato maltrattato per tutta la notte e che adesso se ne stesse sul suo letto, a pezzi e rinchiuso in uno stato di non vita.

Purtroppo, però, era tutto reale. E io ero del tutto inutile, perché ero solo un egoista che sperava di vederlo stare immediatamente meglio e sorridere del suo sorriso più bello, quello rivolto a me. 

Non mi mossi. Né in quel momento né nei tre giorni successivi, mentre lui continuava a stare a letto e io a fare l'egoista.

Gli parlai, facendo sfoggio di tutta la mia disperazione da uomo morto e indegnamente innamorato.

Gli lessi il nostro primo incontro raccontato dai miei occhi e catturato per sempre tra le lettere della Underwood, e vidi i suoi occhi illuminarsi.

Gli dissi che volevo scrivere la nostra storia, perché ogni storia è una storia d'amore e anche la nostra lo era - forse non la più bella, ma era la nostra –, e vidi le sue labbra curvarsi poco verso l'alto.

Gli lasciai un bacio sulla fronte e poi uno sulle labbra, e lo vidi piangere come non aveva fatto mai.

Gli fui accanto nel suo silenzio, portandomi addosso la vergogna che mi suscitavo e la gratitudine per la sua vita che non voleva interrompersi.

Era pallido, ma somigliava ai petali delle rose che gli regalavo: morbido, delicato, fragile.

Era quanto di più prezioso il mondo avesse mai creato, perfino in quelle condizioni, e pensavo che avrei potuto perdermi a guardarlo per sempre. 

Un idiota: non sapevo che il peggio era appena cominciato.


	16. XVI

Al quarto giorno, la signora Serrano mi svegliò con una tazza di caffè e un sorriso accennato ma sincero. Nonostante continuasse a non parlare, Liam stava meglio: era meno pallido, i lividi che disturbavano la bellezza del suo viso erano ora più coperti dal ritorno del suo solito colore.

Io ero rimasto lì per tutto il tempo, rannicchiato su una sedia in legno che in genere rimaneva all'angolo della stanza, per lasciare a sua madre il giusto spazio da condividere con lui. Lo accarezzava, gli pettinava i capelli e all'orecchio gli cantava le stesse ninne nanne della sua infanzia. 

Mi ero allontanato solo una volta, e per poco tempo: avevo percorso in un baleno la strada che separava casa sua dalla pensione e, dopo aver acchiappato i fogli su cui lavoravo da un po' di tempo, avevo fatto ritorno da lui. Volevo stargli vicino come non avevo saputo e potuto fare quella notte, volevo tentare di curare le sue nuove ferite con la mia vicinanza, col mio affetto. Se non tutte, almeno una parte.

I suoi genitori sapevano tutto. Lo avevo scoperto sentendoli parlare con il signor Martínez, che aveva appreso la notizia da un suo conoscente, qualcuno che, evidentemente, quella notte era lì vicino e aveva assistito all'arrivo dei tre poliziotti. Eppure, nonostante sapessero, non avevano mai nemmeno accennato a mandarmi via. La cosa mi aveva lasciato molto stupito e in parte tranquillo, anche se avevo paura che, una volta rimessosi Liam, non avrebbero esitato un solo istante a invitarmi - gentilmente o meno - a non farmi vedere mai più. 

«Grazie», le dissi dopo essermi schiarito la voce.

Mi rispose con un sospiro stanco, più eloquente di qualsiasi parola. Poi mi invitò a seguirla in cucina, dove suo marito, già vestito e con un'espressione indecifrabile, consumava la sua semplice colazione. Gli rivolsi un saluto intimorito al quale rispose con un'occhiata veloce.

Mi sentii a disagio. Volevo andare via da lì, dai loro occhi fintamente distratti, dai loro respiri quasi studiati, da quel silenzio attento e opprimente. Sapevo che stava per accadere qualcosa, e temevo che non mi sarebbe piaciuto affatto.

«Siediti, Zayn, vorrei farti qualche domanda», mi informò, infatti, dopo qualche secondo il signor Serrano.

Ubbidii con il respiro incastrato alla gola, ripetendomi mentalmente di non fare sciocchezze. L'avvertimento mi riportò a quella notte, alla sensazione di terrore provata di fronte alla consapevolezza di essere stati scoperti, e cominciai a sudare freddo. 

Il signor Serrano, l'uomo che mi reputava intelligente e con cui era piacevole discutere di politica, di ideali e di altrettante cose importanti, mi guardava con occhi inquisitori, come a volermi spogliare di una verità che già conosceva ma che voleva comunque sentirsi dire. Ne fui spaventato.

«Era con te, non è vero?»

Sarebbe stato da stupidi rispondere con un'altra domanda circa il soggetto interessato o il momento a cui si faceva riferimento, e io, in quel momento, sentivo di non essere uno stupido. Perciò annuii soltanto. Avevo già fatto troppo male a Liam: non meritava che gliene facessi dell'altro mentendo a suo padre o omettendogli dettagli di cui era, ad ogni modo, a conoscenza.

Non aspettai che mi ponesse degli altri interrogativi: forte di un'improvvisa ondata di coraggio, esposi i fatti per filo e per segno. Non tralasciai nulla, nemmeno la spinta dell'uomo ubriaco che ci diceva di voler stare da solo. Gli dissi che i tre poliziotti erano arrivati davanti a noi mentre stavamo soltanto sorridendo, che non avevamo colpe, che Liam non aveva colpe e che, una volta arrivati al commissariato, ci avevano portato in stanze separate e che quindi ci eravamo persi di vista. Liberai la paura provata in quei minuti mescolandola a quella nuova, fresca, che mi agitava la voce sotto i suoi occhi attenti e pronti a non perdersi nulla; gli feci sapere che, quando avevo rimesso piede fuori insieme a don Federico, il mio primo pensiero era stato suo figlio, che non ero stato capace di salvare.

Parlai così tanto e così velocemente che mi si seccò la gola, ma non mi importava. Volevo solo che i genitori di Liam conoscessero ogni cosa e che non mi cacciassero a calci, che mi consentissero di stare accanto al loro figlio in quel momento e per sempre. Sapevo di chiedere troppo, ma era esattamente ciò che desideravo.

Nella mia testa si proiettavano le immagini della storia mia e di Liam in condizioni normali: non entrambi uomini, non invertiti, liberi di amarci alla luce del sole e lontani dai rischi di imbatterci in poliziotti e carcerati pronti a farci del male. Rimpiansi il momento della mia nascita, credendolo il mio primo errore e la causa della presente sofferenza di Liam e della sua famiglia: sei io non fossi mai nato e cresciuto credendo in determinati ideali e se non fossi mai sbarcato a Barcellona, se non avessi perso la battaglia contro la dittatura, se non fossi finito in carcere, in strada e poi sotto la protezione di don Federico, Liam non mi avrebbe mai incontrato e non sarebbe stato arrestato, maltrattato. Invece era successo, e riconducevo ogni sfortuna alla mia venuta al mondo.

Decisi di finirla lì, di pensare e di parlare, e aspettai che i genitori di Liam mi rispondessero, mi insultassero, mi mandassero via, mi minacciassero di consegnarmi alla Guardia Civil. Passò qualche minuto, però, e a farmi compagnia c'era solo il silenzio. Il signor Serrano mi guardava senza parlare, mentre sua moglie, alle mie spalle, singhiozzava sommessamente; avrei voluto voltarmi e darle un po' di conforto tra il calore delle mie braccia, lì dove suo figlio amava addormentarsi o trascorrere i minuti senza fare niente se non ascoltare il mio cuore.

«D'accordo», sentii dire, poi.

Lo fissai senza capire, mentre si metteva in piedi e spariva dalla mia visuale, lasciandomi solo insieme a un pianto da calmare. Puntai i miei occhi sulla donna alle mie spalle e la vidi così indifesa e impaurita che non mi trattenni: le circondai il busto con le braccia e le permisi di piangere sul mio petto, di sfogarsi addosso a me.

Dopo essersi calmata un poco, si asciugò le guance arrossate e bagnate e sparì anche lei, senza dirmi una parola. Ero confuso: non capivo cosa avesse voluto dirmi il signor Serrano, mi sorprendeva il fatto che stessi ancora in piedi sulle mie gambe e che nessuno mi avesse ancora intimato di andarmene di mia spontanea volontà o a forza di percosse. Decisi di ignorare tutti i dubbi e di sfruttare quel momento per tornare da Liam e accarezzarlo, stringergli le mani e bearmi della sua vicinanza.

Lo trovai ancora perso nel sonno, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca un poco aperta. Portai la sedia vicino al letto e mi sedetti lì, al suo fianco, aspettando che si svegliasse per godere della bellezza dei suoi occhi. Mi accontentò quasi subito, forse stuzzicato dai movimenti circolari del mio pollice sulla sua mano.

«Ciao», gli sussurrai.

Mi sorrise debolmente e capii che non avrebbe detto una parola neanche quel giorno, eppure mi sorprese pronunciando un _Buongiorno_ rauco e stanco. Fu il mio turno di sorridere, perché non aveva parlato per tre giorni e aveva ricominciato a farlo con me, rivolgendosi a me.

Mi ricordai della prima notte trascorsa insieme, quando tutto era ancora lontano e noi eravamo già così _noi_ , solo un po' più timidi, e sentii gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Gli strinsi la mano e me la portai alla bocca per baciarla con tutta la grazia che le era stata precedentemente negata.

Mi disse che voleva parlarmi e, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio preparatorio, lo fece.

«Ho sentito cosa ha detto il medico: se fossi stato più debole, sarei morto. Forse lì, in quella cella, tra i corpi sudici di quegli uomini che-», un singhiozzo lo interruppe: cominciò a piangere e lo pregai di smetterla, ché non volevo sapere nulla, perché mi interessava solo che ora stesse bene. «A te è capitato?»

Annuii. Mi mancava il fiato per parlare.

«Io non- non lo credevo possibile. Quando il poliziotto mi ha spinto dentro la cella, non riuscivo a respirare. Ha detto che potevano farmi quello che volevano, e io avevo così paura che mi sono aggrappato alla speranza di morire.»

Parlava lentamente, come se ogni respiro gli costasse fatica e dolore, quello che stava confessando di aver provato. A nulla valsero i miei tentativi di farlo smettere: raccontò ogni cosa, con una tristezza lucida che mi fece paura, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime e persi nel vuoto, nel buio in cui era finito.

Disse che i detenuti erano sette in quella cella, tutti uomini di una certa stazza che superavano i trentacinque anni di età. Disse che ridevano del suo timore, del suo tremore, e che inizialmente gli avevano soltanto accarezzato le guance, accerchiandolo. Poi qualcuno - non aveva avuto il coraggio di capire chi - gli aveva tolto il cappotto dicendo che non gli sarebbe servito; tutti insieme avevano cominciato ad appesantire i tocchi delle mani sulla sua pelle, fino a quando era arrivato il primo pugno, allo stomaco. Aveva perso il conto di tutti quelli che si erano succeduti per l'intera notte già al sesto, quando gli avevano assestato un colpo troppo forte che lo aveva fatto finire completamente a terra. Ma quelli avevano continuato e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi, cercando di parlare ad Andrés per distrarsi. Poi di colpo gli avevano sbattuto il viso a terra e calato i pantaloni. A turno lo avevano violentato per diverse ore.

Disse che aveva sentito male in tutto il corpo, che si era sentito sporco, violato nella sua dignità di uomo, seppur invertito. E aveva pianto lacrime silenziose e pregato un Dio che forse gli stava voltando le spalle. Ma non aveva reagito: non ne aveva avuto le forze, completamente risucchiato da quella violenza ingiustificata che gli si scaricava addosso.

Aveva voluto morire. Perché, se fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe ricordato per sempre quel dolore e quella sensazione di impotenza, la certezza di essere una nullità nelle mani di usurpatori. Aveva chiesto ad Andrés di prenderlo per mano e di guidarlo lungo la via che lo avrebbe condotto alla pace fatale, di salvarlo dall'orrore che si stava consumando tra le sue carni; era stravolto al punto di credere che suo fratello, morto sei anni prima, lo avesse davvero afferrato per la mano. Aveva sentito il calore della sua presenza accanto a lui e, rincuorato dalla sola speranza di ricongiungersi a lui, aveva chiuso gli occhi, perdendo i sensi.

Non ricordava del poliziotto che apriva la cella e lo trascinava fuori, né dell'auto che lo lasciava per strada all'alba, coperto di stracci e ferito nella parte più profonda di sé.

Invano cercai di calmarlo e di calmarmi: piangevamo entrambi, sull'orlo della disperazione più totale. Liam era stato violentato e aveva voluto di morire per non sentire più dolore; io avevo ascoltato il suo racconto e ogni parola mi aveva fatto lo stesso male che quegli uomini avevano fatto a lui quella notte. Fummo vicini nel dolore e tentammo di curarci a vicenda con il nostro amore, ignorando il futuro, l'avvenire, la possibilità che capitasse ancora. 

Gli accarezzai i capelli e gli dissi che ero felice che Andrés non l'avesse portato con sé.

«Ho paura», mi confidò. E io annuii soltanto, perché non avrei potuto dirgli niente, perché avevo paura anch'io. Forse, se l'avessimo avuta insieme, sarebbe stata meno pesante da affrontare. 

Io volevo vivere insieme a Liam, perché mi aveva restituito tutto ciò che credevo di aver perso, disseminato tra strade, carceri e gallerie del metrò. E da egoista - com'ero sempre stato - volevo che anche lui avesse il mio stesso desiderio. Nonostante tutto, nonostante la realtà dei fatti.

Restammo in silenzio per un po'. Poi, di colpo, Liam mi disse che voleva farmi vedere il volto di Andrés. Mi chiese di aprire l'ultimo cassetto del suo comodino e di cercare tra la biancheria, ché avrei trovato una sua fotografia.

Feci quanto richiesto e la trovai subito, avvicinandola al mio viso per valutare quanto si somigliassero. Ma il respiro, ancora una volta, mi si incastrò alla gola, e ricordai.

_Percorrevo in fretta le gallerie del metrò, dando indicazioni alla popolazione civile affinché nessuno si facesse male. Poco dopo uscivo all'aria aperta, sotto il cielo coperto della notte più buia della mia vita; lì incontravo un ragazzino che cercava disperatamente sua madre: aveva il volto rigato di lacrime e urlava a squarciagola nella speranza di ricongiungersi alla sua famiglia. Mi avvicinavo piano, per non spaventarlo, con la certezza assoluta di non svegliarmi mai più._

_«Dov'è la mia mamma?», mi domandava singhiozzando._

_Non facevo in tempo a rispondergli: la bomba veniva sganciata a una distanza troppo breve da lì, scagliata contro un palazzo che si disfaceva come cenere. Urlavo mentre venivo scaraventato a qualche metro di distanza. Quando riaprivo gli occhi, il ragazzino non era accanto a me._

«Liam», lo chiamai con voce tremante, «ho ricordato, i-io ho ricordato.»

«Cosa?»

«Il ragazzino che non sono riuscito a salvare la notte tra il 17 e il 18 Marzo del 1938, durante il bombardamento. Era Andrés, quel ragazzino era tuo fratello.»


	17. XVII

Liam reagì a quella scoperta con una nuova sessione di silenzio. Io, da vigliacco, andai via, pensando che forse avevamo entrambi bisogno di stare lontani, di riflettere separatamente su quanto ci era capitato e quando avrebbe potuto capitarci da quel momento in poi.

Per una settimana fui assente. Trascorsi il tempo nella pensione della signora Mercedes, a rileggere quello che avevo scritto e a riscriverlo da capo, per dargli una forma migliore, sempre più mia. E a chiedermi che senso avesse la mia esistenza, a incolparmi di qualcosa che non potevo ignorare in alcun modo.

Tutta la sofferenza della famiglia Serrano era riconducibile a me, sarebbe sempre stata riconducibile a me: non avevo fatto nulla per salvare Andrés, che aveva dodici anni e sognava di correre più veloce del vento, e sei anni dopo non avevo fatto nulla per salvare Liam, che in quella cella del commissariato in Via Laietana era stato violato nella sua dignità. 

Fui intrappolato in incubi vecchi e più recenti per diverse ore. Riuscivo a ricordare esattamente ogni dettaglio di quella notte: non solo gli occhi e i capelli di Andrés, ma anche i suoi abiti, e il tremore delle sue mani, e la paura nella sua voce piccola e priva di difese. Ricordai il freddo del suo corpo quando poi lo avevo trovato a terra, già cadavere, e fui invaso da un senso di colpa che mi imbottigliò in uno stato di follia.

Vissi di ricordi, e da questi mi lasciai divorare, cominciando a morire per la terza volta. 

Mangiai poco, bevvi la metà. Il mio unico dovere era soffrire. Ricordare a me stesso e al mondo che ero parte di quella feccia che avevo sempre sentito estranea e che invece era radicata nella mia indole. Scoprii di essere uomo esattamente quanto tutti gli altri, e che non bastavano la mia incoerenza e il mio sentirmi migliore a rendermi effettivamente diverso. 

Capii che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se mi fossi allontanato per sempre da Liam, perché credevo che ogni sua disgrazia fosse attribuibile alla mia persona. Eppure non mi sembrava un pensiero concepibile. Amavo Liam e immaginarmi lontano da lui faceva male, immaginarlo per sempre mi gettava in un limbo di sconforto e sopravvivenza forzata, portandomi lentamente alle porte dell'inferno.

Per questo motivo, dopo una settimana, tornai al negozio della sua famiglia. Dentro c'era soltanto sua madre, un'espressione afflitta a invecchiarle il viso. Prima ancora che potessi formulare un saluto, parlò.

«Liam non c'è.»

Rimasi un po' stupito, nascondendolo però domandando se avesse ripreso a lavorare in libreria. La signora Serrano scosse la testa, ed ebbi paura che fosse stato di nuovo arrestato.

«Dov'è?», chiesi.

«Lontano da qui.»

Mi porse una busta bianca macchiata dal mio nome scritto con l'inchiostro e poi mi invitò a uscire.

Aprii la busta scoprendo la lettera soltanto quando fui di nuovo in strada, mentre il vento freddo di Dicembre congelava le lacrime che non mi ero accorto di aver cominciato a versare.

_Caro Zayn,_  
_quando leggerai questa lettera, io sarò già lontano. Vado via da Barcellona perché continuare a vivere qui vorrebbe dire costringerci in uno stato che non ci appartiene, che non fa per noi._  
_Voglio che tu sappia che non sono arrabbiato con te, che non riuscirei mai a esserlo, perché mi hai dato uno spicchio di quella felicità che avevo dimenticato e che credevo non avrei mai più potuto avere. Non ti do la colpa della morte di Andrés, e non te la danno nemmeno i miei genitori, ai quali ho detto tutto prima di scrivere quello che stai leggendo. Non sono arrabbiati con te, sono solo sconvolti. Così come lo sono io._  
_Ho paura, Zayn. Vado via anche per questo. Perché sono terrorizzato, perché ho scoperto la violenza cruda sul mio corpo di uomo, perché ho realizzato che Andrés è morto per davvero e lo è per sempre. E perché sono un vigliacco e non merito di stare accanto a te che sei l'uomo migliore che abbia conosciuto._  
_Ti chiedo di smettere di amarmi, perché così stare lontano da te sarà meno difficile, anche se mi porto nella memoria del cuore quello che mi hai raccomandato di non scordare mai._  
_Ti chiedo di smettere di amarmi perché farà bene anche a te. Ma non dimenticarmi, così come io non dimenticherò le promesse che mi hai fatto: profumate, rosse, spinose._  
_E, quando tornerai sul Tibidabo, pensami e raccontami la nostra storia, quella che avrei voluto leggere un attimo prima di morire, perché mi avevi detto che avrei potuto farlo solo alla nostra fine._  
_Immagino che la fine sia adesso. E scrivo per la prima volta partendo dall'ultima pagina per non proseguire mai più._  
_Credevi che il capolavoro promesso a don Federico fossimo noi. E lo hai fatto credere anche a me: nonostante la nostra fine sia adesso, so che abiteremo per le strade di Barcellona per l'unica misura temporale assimilabile ai capolavori. L'eternità._  
_Sarai in tutte le rose che vedrò fino alla morte, più triste perché non arriverà tra le tue braccia. E sarai in ogni notte di Novembre che passerò per strada, e in tutti i libri che vedrò e negli unici occhi che hanno avuto il privilegio di conoscerti davvero: i miei._  
_Quando mi penserai, io sarò già altrove, ma sempre dentro di te._  
_Spero che un giorno potrai perdonare la mia vigliaccheria e capire che scappo perché hai sempre avuto ragione: siamo noi uomini a fare schifo._  
_Addio, Zayn._  
_Ti auguro che qualcuno, un giorno, possa darti la stessa felicità che hai regalato tu a me._  
_Ti amerò sempre,_  
_Liam_  
  


*  
  


Non seppi di essere arrivato a casa di don Federico se non quando Gracia venne ad aprirmi. Non le diedi il tempo di salutare né di fare domande: salii le scale e mi precipitai nello studio di don Federico, sentendomi stravolto e non completamente in me.

«È stato lei?»

Lo vidi sollevare lo sguardo da alcuni fogli e posarlo sulla mia figura. La sua espressione mutò in un secondo: era spaventato.

«Che cosa è successo, Zayn? Stai tremando, non sembri tu.»

«È stato lei?», chiesi ancora, senza badare all'effettivo tremore di ogni parte del mio corpo.

Don Federico sospirò. «A fare cosa?», si arrese.

Con tutta la rabbia e la tristezza che provavo, gettai la lettera sulla sua scrivania e aspettai che la leggesse da cima a fondo, cominciando a pensare che forse non era stato lui a far partire Liam.

Avevo bisogno di sapere dove fosse, di trovarlo, di raggiungerlo e fargli capire che non ci sarei stato io se non ci fosse stato più lui. Nella follia, avevo creduto che fosse stato don Federico a suggerirgli di andare via: mi aveva promesso che lo avrebbe salvato, e forse quello era stato il suo modo di dimostrarmi che aveva mantenuto la sua promessa. Eppure sembrava davvero incredulo e spaventato per la mia condizione, tanto che realizzai di essere stato un idiota.

Scoppiai a piangere mentre era ancora impegnato a leggere, e presto mi sentii circondato dalle sue braccia e confortato dalla sua vicinanza.

Gli raccontai quello che avevo ricordato, ovvero che il ragazzino della notte tra il 17 e il 18 Marzo del 1938 era Andrés, il fratello di Liam. Gli dissi che l'avevo ricordato quando Liam mi aveva chiesto di prendere una sua fotografia perché voleva farmelo vedere, e gli dissi che in quel momento avrei preferito scomparire piuttosto che ammettere a voce alta il mio fallimento. Gli parlai della mia settimana di pensieri e follia, del mio desiderio di trovarlo, di non lasciarmelo sfuggire perché volevo vivere accanto a lui soltanto.

E piansi perché, parlandone, realizzai di averlo perso. Ripercorsi mentalmente tutte le giornate che mi erano sembrate più belle semplicemente perché c'era stato lui ad accarezzarle con i suoi sorrisi, e rivissi ogni cosa detta, ogni speranza sussurrata, ogni desiderio espresso. Seppi in quell'istante che non avrei mai più amato nessuno come avevo amato lui: gli avevo consegnato me stesso in tutte le mie rose, e sarei rimasto per sempre dentro la memoria del suo cuore, come aveva scritto.

Don Federico provò a calmarmi dicendo che mi avrebbe aiutato a ritrovarlo, ma non lo ascoltai. Il dolore catalizzava ogni mia attenzione e mi impediva di concentrarmi su qualcosa che non fosse Liam.

«Sono tornato in commissariato, quella notte», disse dopo un po'. «Non mi hanno permesso di portare via anche lui, ma ho ottenuto che fosse liberato all'alba. Ho parlato a lungo con il poliziotto che ti ha spinto quando mi hai visto, sono riuscito a estorcergli qualche informazione che ho potuto poi sfruttare per ottenere la scarcerazione di Liam. L'ispettore mi ha dato ascolto, ma non mi è stato possibile aspettare: mi hanno cacciato, assicurandomi che all'alba l'avrebbero fatto uscire.»

Il poliziotto si era fatto scappare che ci avevano scoperti mentre ci stavamo soltanto sorridendo. Don Federico aveva fatto tesoro di questa informazione e, dopo aver avvisato il suo avvocato che si era precipitato lì in poco tempo, gli aveva riferito tutto quanto. L'avvocato, che si chiamava Pedro Diaz e che mi conosceva e provava anche simpatia per me, aveva fatto notare all'ispettore che Liam era soltanto un ragazzo e che non aveva fatto nulla per offendere né la dignità del maschio catalano né la volontà del Signore. Non potevano, in poche parole, dimostrare che Liam fosse un invertito da un semplice sorriso che aveva rivolto a me, che ero già libero e morivo di paura. 

Nonostante l'avvocato e l'elevata posizione che don Federico occupava sulla scala sociale barcellonese, Liam era rimasto in cella per tutta la notte, vittima di violenza e odio ingiustificati.

Lo ringraziai e gli confessai che Liam mi mancava già. Mi mostrai vulnerabile e non me ne vergognai neanche per un istante: ero, in quel momento, la rappresentazione del vero me, e non mi sarei posto dei limiti. 

Restai lì fino a sera, stretto tra le braccia dell'unico uomo che mi aveva fatto da padre. Ed ebbi un po' meno paura, grazie a lui.


	18. XVIII

Trascorsero diversi giorni da quando mi era stata consegnata la lettera di Liam. Furono giorni di rinnovata solitudine, tra le cui braccia mi sentii accolto come mai prima di allora, di silenzi, di ritorno a una condizione che avevo già sperimentato anni prima. Avevo un letto in cui dormire, ma mi sentivo come quando don Federico mi aveva trovato per strada: completamente solo, abbandonato perfino dallo scorrere del tempo che andava avanti e aveva deciso di lasciarmi intrappolato tra i ricordi di due notti che quasi si confondevano fra loro.

Mi capitò di sognare la notte del 1938, esattamente uguale a tutti gli incubi già fatti, tranne per un particolare: alla fine, il corpo che ritrovavo era quello di Liam.

Tornai alla tomba di Andrés per tre volte: la prima non ebbi il coraggio di guardare il suo nome e andai via; la seconda piansi sapendo che mi stava guardando; la terza gli portai una rosa bianca e gli chiesi scusa. Aveva tanto da perdonarmi quel ragazzino, e sperai che da lassù mi ascoltasse e non mi voltasse le spalle: gli chiesi scusa perché non avevo fatto nulla per impedire la sua morte, perché avevo contribuito alla sofferenza della sua famiglia, perché non avevo protetto suo fratello, perché l'avevo lasciato andar via, da solo. 

Seppi con assoluta certezza davanti alla sua tomba che non avrei mai dato ascolto alle parole di Liam: non avrei mai potuto smettere di amarlo. Anche se mi avrebbe fatto del bene, capii che il mio corpo, comandato dal mio cuore, si sarebbe sempre opposto a qualsiasi tentativo di andare avanti. E ne fui contento, perché non volevo smettere di amarlo.

Succedeva che non riuscissi a dormire, come quella notte. La mezzanotte era passata da un bel po' ormai, e io me ne stavo seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate a rivedere gli appunti su qualsiasi idea avessi avuto di recente. 

Ero avvolto dal silenzio quando sentii dei colpi veloci alla porta. Diedi un'occhiata all'orologio accanto a me e constatai che fossero le tre del mattino. Mi preoccupai: nessuno viene a cercarti a notte fonda se non per avvertirti di qualcosa di spiacevole.

Corsi alla porta e trovai la signora Mercedes con un'espressione poco tranquilla. Sapeva quello che mi era successo, e all'inizio avevo anche timore che mi cacciasse dalla sua pensione, ma si era impegnata a tranquillizzarmi subito: per lei ero un ottimo ospite, non le davo alcun disturbo e non c'era, secondo lei, motivo per costringermi ancora una volta sulla strada.

«Mi dispiace piombare qui a quest'ora, ma hanno telefonato da casa di don Federico», mi disse.

«Cos'è successo?»

«Non me l'hanno detto. Mi hanno solo raccomandato di avvisare immediatamente, la donna che ha chiamato sembrava molto spaventata.»

Non replicai: mi limitai a prendere il cappotto e raggiungere l'abitazione di don Federico. Corsi per le strade terrorizzato immaginando qualsiasi cosa; non sentii freddo e ignorai il vento, troppo impegnato a preoccuparmi per pensare a qualunque altra cosa.

Quando arrivai, Gracia aprì la porta in lacrime. Le chiesi cosa stesse succedendo, perché fosse ridotta in quelle condizioni, e lei ripeté per un paio di volte che le dispiaceva.

«Cos'è successo?»

«Io gliel'avevo detto che dovevamo avvisarla prima.»

«Avvisarmi prima?»

Continuò a farfugliare qualcosa che non capii e a muoversi agitata. Soltanto dopo un po' riuscii a fermarla e a farle confessare il motivo di tutta quell'agitazione. Mi disse che don Federico era stato male, di nuovo.

«Che significa di nuovo?»

«È già capitato altre volte, ma stanotte era-»

«Dov'è adesso?»

«Di sopra, nella sua stanza. C'è anche il medico con lui.»

La lasciai lì, con le sue lacrime da calmare, e mi affrettai a salire le scale. La porta della stanza di don Federico era chiusa, ma non mi preoccupai di bussare: entrai piano, cercando di prepararmi mentalmente alla scena che presto mi sarebbe venuta davanti.

Don Federico era steso a letto, pallido e smunto. Sembrava invecchiato in un colpo solo. Il medico, in piedi accanto a lui, si voltò verso di me che lo guardavo e mi lasciò una pacca sulla spalla venendomi vicino. Disse che sarebbe andato a chiedere un bicchiere d'acqua alla domestica.

Sentivo, all'altezza dello sterno, un dolore fastidioso. Sapevo che di lì a poco avrei ricevuto una notizia che non mi sarebbe piaciuta affatto, e non mi impegnai nemmeno per un istante a dissimulare tutta l'ansia e tutta la preoccupazione che sentivo stringermi la gola, il cuore e lo stomaco. Mi avvicinai al letto camminando piano, come per allontanare il momento in cui avrei preso coscienza della verità.

Don Federico mi guardava con occhi tristi e stanchi, come se portasse sulle spalle il peso del mondo intero. Desiderai farmi carico dei suoi problemi, essere forte anche per lui, aiutarlo come anni prima lui aveva aiutato me, e piansi senza neanche capirne il perché. Forse perché l'idea che avevo sempre avuto di don Federico - l'uomo forte e indistruttibile che mi avrebbe salvato per tutta la vita - stava cominciando a sgretolarsi a una velocità troppo elevata perché agissi per cambiare la situazione.

Avevo un brutto presentimento, e il dolore allo sterno si intensificava a ogni passo.

«Che cosa è successo?», ebbi il coraggio di chiedere.

Lo vidi sorridere e allungare la mano verso di me. La presi subito tra le mie, bisognoso di sapere che era ancora lì, accanto a me, e ci sarebbe rimasto per ancora parecchio tempo. Mi inginocchiai al suo fianco e dimenticai Liam e la sua lettera e la mia sofferenza per lui. Soffrivo, sì, ma in quel momento tutto veniva dall'uomo che mi aveva fatto da padre.

«Quanto a lungo pensi di vivere, Zayn?», mi domandò a voce bassissima ma comunque udibile alla mia distanza. 

Lo guardai negli occhi e li vidi riempirsi di lacrime, una scena a cui non mi era mai capitato di assistere. Il dolore allo sterno si fece più acuto, manifestandosi attraverso una fitta particolarmente intensa che mi fece gemere impaurito. Strinsi la presa sulla sua mano e aprii la bocca richiudendola subito dopo, incapace di formulare una domanda, una riflessione o una risposta che soddisfacesse quella sua strana curiosità.

«Quando avevo la tua età», riprese dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, «credevo che non sarei arrivato ai quarant'anni: non mi piaceva l'idea di invecchiare.»

Annuii soltanto avvertendo la difficoltà che facevano i miei polmoni a ricevere aria. Li sentivo in fiamme, come la mia testa. 

Si portò la mano libera davanti al volto e prese a ispezionarla, storcendo il naso alla vista della nuova tonalità che la colorava. Poi tentò di dire altro, ma fu colpito da un violento attacco di tosse che mi fece capire che sarebbe stato meglio far tornare il medico: uscii di fretta e lo chiamai con voce tremante un paio di volte prima che mi raggiungesse e rientrasse nella stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. 

Gracia era lì e stringeva un rosario tra le mani: pregava fra le lacrime e guardava verso l'alto, rivolgendosi direttamente al suo Dio affinché don Federico stesse meglio. Non ebbi il coraggio di interromperla e mi limitai a fissarla stralunato, chiedendomi se sperare nella benevolenza di una presenza superiore alleviasse le sue paure, le sue preoccupazioni.

Ascoltai la sua voce inciampare tra le Ave Maria per diversi minuti. Poi il medico aprì la porta e lei sparì nella sua stanza, forse per evitare di ascoltare qualcosa di spiacevole. Vidi la sua fragilità e seppi di essere fragile esattamente come lei: avrei voluto scappare anch'io, perché, anche se desideravo fare qualcosa per aiutare l'uomo che mi aveva salvato la vita, sapevo di non esserne capace.

«Continuo a insistere di portarlo in ospedale, ma si oppone.»

«O-ospedale?»

Annuì, con aria grave. «Mi è parso di capire che lei non sia a conoscenza della condizione salutare del paziente.»

«Io- no, non...»

«Tumore ai polmoni.»

Fu come sentire il mondo andare in pezzi, crollare parete dopo parete. E scaraventarsi su di me con la potenza di un uragano. Mi si mozzò il fiato e seppi, dallo sguardo del medico, di aver assunto un'espressione incredula, stravolta.

Ascoltai la mia voce chiedere quanto tempo gli restasse e la sua dirmi che non credeva che sarebbe sopravvissuto per più di tre mesi. Poi persi qualunque contatto col mondo esterno, concentrandomi solo su quelle informazioni per elaborarle e accettarle. Ma non potevo accettarle: uno degli uomini più importanti della mia vita stava per morire, e io assistevo assente allo sfascio di quell'unica parte buona di realtà che credevo esistesse ancora.  
  


*  
  


Per i tre mesi successivi vissi a casa di don Federico, cercando di convincerlo ad andare in ospedale e ricevendo i suoi no in risposta.

Trascorsi fra quelle mura uno dei Natali più tristi di sempre. Non toccai il cibo preparato da Gracia e mi sentii in colpa, perché lei si era sforzata in altro pur di non pensare alla situazione incresciosa che ci vedeva coinvolti e io mandavo all'aria in un attimo i suoi tentativi di distrarsi.

Lei mangiò poco e pianse tanto, accarezzando una vecchia riproduzione in scala del Bambin Gesù e chiedendogli aiuto.

Io dormii poco e fumai tutte le sigarette che don Federico richiedeva per sé. Diceva che soffrire gli faceva schifo e che, considerando che sarebbe comunque morto presto, voleva addirittura accelerare il processo. Ovviamente glielo vietai, realizzando il motivo per il quale, nell'ultimo periodo, avesse cominciato a fumare così tanto.

Quando arrivò l'anno nuovo, don Federico sembrava stare meglio e, almeno per quella notte, fummo tutti un po' più tranquilli; ma due giorni dopo stette talmente male che credetti che non lo avrei visto mai più. Il medico continuava a dire che doveva essere trasferito in ospedale, perché lì avrebbe potuto tenerlo maggiormente sotto controllo, ma ogni volta si schiantava contro la determinazione di un no che mi ricordava di quanto fosse caparbio.

Per tutto Gennaio e metà Febbraio volle continuare a lavorare. Sembrava infischiarsene di ciò che stava succedendo. O forse era fin troppo consapevole.

Io feci diverse visite in ospedale per chiedere l'opinione di diversi medici, a cui spiegavo ciò che mi era stato dettagliatamente riferito. La risposta era sempre la stessa: il male di don Federico era incurabile, e presto ci avrebbe abbandonati.

Mi rassegnai nella seconda metà del mese di Febbraio, quando smise di chiedere che gli venissero portati documenti della casa editrice da controllare. Realizzai che presto se ne sarebbe andato e che io non avrei avuto più nessuno dalla mia parte.

Da solo, contro un mondo che mi faceva venire la pelle d'oca e che mi mostrava, ormai sconfitto, come fosse stato infettato dallo schifo degli uomini.


	19. XIX

Accolsi Marzo con la consapevolezza che presto tutto sarebbe cambiato. 

Don Federico peggiorava di giorno in giorno, e io e Gracia non facevamo altro che tentare di tenerci in piedi a vicenda: io mi sedevo accanto a lei quando snocciolava il suo rosario e lei mi seguiva ogni volta che accendevo una sigaretta. 

Nella tristezza, ci eravamo scoperti fratello e sorella. Entrambi avevamo perso tutti, e a entrambi restava soltanto don Federico, che respirava i suoi ultimi giorni di vita nella sua stanza, gabbia di malattia e odore di fine. Era diventato irriconoscibile, anche sorridere gli costava fatica - e si sforzava di farlo nonostante non ne avesse motivo. 

Una volta mi aveva chiesto di leggergli qualcosa e di farlo ogni sera, prima di addormentarci entrambi, troppo stanchi sotto il peso della malattia da affrontare. Gli piaceva anche chiacchierare un po', perché diceva che nell'ultimo periodo prima che scoprissi la malattia non avevamo avuto molto tempo per noi.

Una sera mi disse che non mi aveva chiamato spesso per fargli da autista perché non aveva voglia di uscire di casa o perché stava troppo male anche solo per alzarsi dal letto. Non mi aveva detto nulla perché mi vedeva stare bene per la prima volta da quando mi conosceva, e non voleva in alcun modo turbare la mia serenità.

Gli chiesi quando l'avesse scoperto e mi rispose che andava avanti da quasi un anno ormai. Mi confidò che quel viaggio a Parigi non era stato organizzato per incontrare un autore e discutere di un suo romanzo: era andato in Francia, nel Giugno dell'anno prima, per incontrare il medico che gli aveva diagnosticato il tumore. Gli aveva dato dieci mesi di vita.

Eppure io non ero stato in grado di cogliere il suo malessere, di notare l'indebolimento della sua salute, troppo occupato a pensare a Liam, a regalargli delle rose e a promettergli il mondo. Avevo trascurato l'uomo che mi aveva salvato la vita perché - ancora una volta - ero stato un egoista. 

Mi sentii in colpa anche per questo. 

Mi sembrava di essere un mare di colpe: anche un pescatore casuale, se si fosse messo a pescare nelle mie acque inquinate, avrebbe riportato su soltanto i miei peccati.

Come se il mio destino fosse quello di assistere, passivo, alla distruzione di persone innocenti, persone buone, che per me erano qualcuno o lo sarebbero diventate. Andrés, Liam, don Federico. Tutti fatti a pezzi di fronte ai miei occhi, nessuno salvato da me.

Nel mese di Marzo fumai molto e persi peso, ché non mi importava vivere se non avevo più nessuno dalla mia parte. Pensai di morire, di lasciarmi consumare dalla cenere delle mie infinite sigarette e della mia anima martoriata; pensai di tornare in Inghilterra, da mia madre.

Mi fermai sempre un istante prima del gesto. Codardo e vigliacco, mentre la crudeltà della vita si divertiva a stuzzicarmi e a ricordarmi che il mio posto era sulla terra, a soffrire ancora e a scoprirmi ogni giorno colpevole.

Furono giorni bui, sporcati dal grigio di un'esistenza che non volevo più condurre. 

Smisi di scrivere e ricordai soltanto. Mi feci abbracciare da Gracia e seppi quanto effettivamente sentissi la mancanza di mia madre, la donna che mi aveva messo al mondo e che, troppo ignorante, poi non aveva saputo insegnarmelo. 

Fui la versione più triste e fragile di me, quella più insicura, che vinceva sulla facciata di uomo sicuro che non era mai stata mia fino in fondo. 

Avevo bisogno di protezione e lo ostentavo, dandomi dell'egoista perché c'era qualcuno che soffriva molto più di me, che stava per morire e non si comportava affatto come me.

Cadevo a pezzi come ogni certezza avuta fino a quel momento. Me ne lamentavo. Ma non facevo nulla per rimettermi in sesto, per riprendere in mano la situazione e anche solo provare a stare meglio. 

Credevo che sarei finito sotto qualche metro di terra insieme al corpo di don Federico e che nessuno sarebbe venuto a portare un fiore con l'idea di dividerlo fra me e lui. Dimenticato dal mondo come uomo che aveva fatto solo pena.

Barcellona scompariva sotto una pioggia battente che, come il mio pianto, sembrava non avere fine. Grigia anche lei, l'ombra sbiadita di se stessa, che ai miei occhi era sempre stata la regina del mondo intero. Sembrava rifiutare la luce e il calore del sole che, intimidito da quell'aria fredda e senza cuore, deviava il suo cammino già prima di scorgere ogni accenno della sua bellezza, e si lasciava cullare e abbracciare stretta da temporali il cui ricordo accompagnava anche le giornate meno bagnate. 

Piangeva come piangevo io: insieme riversavamo l'anima sulle strade affollate da qualche automobile e mezzi pubblici, insieme sfoggiavamo la nostra tristezza e insieme ci sentivamo sconfitti.

Quella sera, una delle tante della fine del mese, la pioggia si abbatteva sulle strade con una violenza inaudita. Io ero fermo alla finestra della stanza di don Federico e guardavo fuori, mentre consentivo alla mia mente di ripercorrere tutti i miei ricordi. Mi venne in mente la prima volta in cui incrociai gli occhi dell'uomo che se ne stava a letto, stanco e sconfitto. 

Era il Maggio del 1940 e il sole era così caldo, alto nel cielo, che mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto farmi una nuotata in mare. Mi sforzavo di leggere un giornale vecchio di qualche giorno che qualcuno aveva abbandonato per strada, senza capirci molto: all'epoca non sapevo ancora leggere lo spagnolo o il catalano, e mi sembrava sempre di essere infinitamente piccolo. Guardavo le fotografie scattate al Generalissimo e gli annunci pubblicitari che occupavano qualche pagina del giornale tentando di capire come pronunciare parole che non avevo mai sentito, quando qualcuno, fermo alle mie spalle, mi aveva parlato.

«Non fidarti mai dei giornalisti, ragazzo», mi aveva detto con voce sicura.

Io mi ero voltato a guardarlo e, notando il suo aspetto curato e l'abbigliamento decisamente migliore del mio, avevo provato un'infinita vergogna. Non avevo avuto il coraggio di parlare, intimidito dalla sua presenza, e avevo lasciato che mi sfilasse il giornale dalle mani. Si era inginocchiato di fronte a me, che stavo seduto sotto un portico per sfuggire al calore diretto del sole, e poi mi aveva sorriso, tendendomi una mano e presentandosi.

Era rimasto a parlare con me per una ventina di minuti: aveva voluto sapere il mio nome, la mia età, la mia provenienza e il motivo per cui stessi cercando di leggere un giornale vecchio. Prima di andare via, mi aveva domandato se il giorno seguente mi avrebbe trovato lì all'incirca alla stessa ora, e io avevo annuito, stordito da quello che era successo.

Non ci fu un solo giorno, da allora, in cui non vidi don Federico. Mi salvò dalla strada, mi diede degli abiti puliti, mi insegnò a guidare e mi restituì la dignità. Gli dovevo molto di più della mia vita.

Credevo dormisse, in quel momento, ma poi mi chiamò in un sussurro e mi avvicinai subito a lui, pensando che stesse male e avesse bisogno di qualcosa in particolare.

«Sono qui», affermai.

«Vieni qui, voglio parlarti.»

«Non serve, don Federico, non vorrei si affaticasse troppo.»

Ignorò la mia protesta e prese a parlare. Mi disse che voleva farmelo sapere prima della sua morte: tutto ciò che era suo, dopo il decesso, sarebbe stato mio. La casa, l'automobile, la gestione della casa editrice, il denaro. Io mi opposi, considerando l'idea assurda e me non meritevole.

«È la mia volontà.»

«Sta farneticando, sarà la stanchezza. Su, si metta a dormire e domani-»

«Non farnetico: ti informo dei fatti.»

Capii che fosse serio e gli chiesi perché avesse fatto quella scelta. Dopotutto, gli feci notare, non eravamo vincolati da nessun legame di sangue: ero soltanto il ragazzo a cui aveva sorriso per strada, non di certo il degno erede della sua intelligente e del suo buon cuore. 

Protestai per cinque minuti buoni, avvalorando la mia tesi con la messa in evidenza che non avevo mai saputo gestire nemmeno me stesso e che, quindi, non sarei stato in grado di gestire la sua casa editrice, che si chiamava come la prima ragazza che don Federico aveva baciato sulla bocca, _Alicia_.

«Stammi a sentire», mi interruppe prendendomi il polso con tutte le forze che gli restavano in corpo. «Non lascerò la casa editrice in mano a gente incapace che non ama la letteratura nemmeno un quarto di quanto la amo io. Tu vivi per scrivere, Zayn, e mi sei stato accanto in questi anni: saprai fare il tuo lavoro egregiamente.»

Non replicai. Ancora una volta mi sentii infinitamente piccolo al cospetto di quell'uomo: non solo mi aveva salvato una volta, in punto di morte mi stava anche dando la possibilità di continuare a vivere bene, senza problemi. Non mi meritavo la sua bontà.

Seppi di aver cominciato a piangere quando mi implorò di smettere, a occhi chiusi. Mi chiese un solo favore: prendermi cura di Gracia. E annuii senza avere il coraggio di andargli contro nelle sue ultime volontà. Non ero nessuno per arrecargli un qualche dispiacere.

Trascorremmo diverso tempo in silenzio, a scrutarci illuminati dalla luce della lampadina, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. E la pioggia continuava a venire giù, a ferire l'aria fredda e a far sanguinare le strade di una Barcellona particolarmente abbattuta.

All'improvviso don Federico mi parlò ancora, dei suoi desideri di quando era ragazzo, dovendosi fermare diverse volte per riprendere fiato e non affaticarsi troppo.

«Ti avevo detto che da giovane non mi piaceva l'idea di invecchiare. Ricordi?»

Lo ricordavo: me l'aveva detto quando avevo scoperto la sua malattia.

«Ora, invece, è l'unico desiderio che ho. Invecchiare. Per vederti diventare un grande uomo.»

Morì all'alba, sotto il mio respiro agitato e le mie lacrime, furiose come il temporale.


	20. XX

A quasi ventotto anni mi venne offerto un futuro: sicuro, stabile, che mi avrebbe permesso di affrontare il susseguirsi dei giorni con quella tranquillità che non avevo mai conosciuto. Era ambientato nel mondo dei miei sogni, tra la parola scritta e la stampa, ma aveva il prezzo più alto di sempre.

A quasi ventotto anni mi veniva offerto un futuro e mi veniva tolta la vita. E io dovevo solo accettare: non era prevista la possibilità di una scelta. Lo scambio fu gestito in silenzio, quasi a mia insaputa, perché le forze maggiori avevano stabilito che io non contassi nulla nelle decisioni importanti. Era come se giocassi un ruolo secondario nella mia stessa esistenza: la partita la giocavano gli altri, mentre a me era riservato un piccolo rettangolo di mai completamente libera libertà.

Non opposi resistenza. Non dissi nulla all'apertura del testamento, feci restare Gracia in quella casa e mi trasferii lì dopo averci portato i miei pochi averi dalla pensione della signora Mercedes, che mi aveva abbracciato e dedicato una lacrima solitaria. Gestii la situazione con freddezza e lucidità, senza consentire mai, neppure per un secondo, alle emozioni di venire fuori, di sopraffarmi e capovolgere tutte le scelte che erano state fatte per me.

Mi annullai come persona. Smisi di pensare, di ricordare, di starci male. Presi atto della nuova realtà e mi ci adattai come don Federico mi aveva chiesto. Glielo dovevo, visto che non ero stato in grado di stargli accanto nei momenti giusti. 

La notte prima del funerale non chiusi occhio. Dopo tre mesi di astinenza, mi avvicinai di nuovo alla macchina da scrivere e permisi alle mie dita di batterne i tasti per dare vita a un racconto. Mi lasciai invadere da una personalità inventata e tormentata che somigliava a quella di Van Gogh. Un uomo di mezza età si sentiva in gabbia, oppresso dalle costrizioni di una vita che non gli era mai calzata a pennello: come Giacomo Leopardi tentava la fuga e come lui falliva o restava deluso dalla frivolezza, dal vuoto inconsistente delle nuove realtà che scopriva pian piano, tutte uguali nella loro mediocre sensazione di essere uniche. Dopo anni di malessere e riflessioni sull'insensatezza di vivere, faceva ritorno al suo paese natale e lì, tra i ricordi di un'infanzia ormai dissolta nel vento, si toglieva la vita.

Mi sembrò inconcludente e completamente privo di senso, ma scriverlo - scoprii - mi aveva aiutato a buttare fuori tutto ciò che nei giorni precedenti mi ero costretto di non provare. 

Quando Gracia mi portò la colazione alle otto del mattino, le sorrisi debolmente e le chiesi di farmi compagnia. Cominciavo a detestare l'assoluto silenzio tra quelle mura: mi ricordava che non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno in grado di riempirlo con cose interessanti e intelligenti come faceva prima don Federico. 

«Stanotte ho scritto un racconto», le dissi. «Vuoi che te lo legga?»

Lei annuì e mi ascoltò attenta. I suoi occhi rimasero fissi per tutto il tempo sulla finestra del soggiorno, forse persi a immaginare e rendere vere le finzioni che le stavo raccontando, e sembrava assorta, inserita nella vicenda e intristita dalla grigia esistenza del mio protagonista suicida. 

Quando arrivai al punto finale, la vidi asciugarsi le guance bagnate e la sentii rivolgermi un grazie sussurrato. In quel momento cominciò a invecchiare e mi sembrò così bisognosa di attenzioni e affetto che la abbracciai forte e le promisi che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Non ero sicuro di nessuna parola che le rivolsi, ma ne aveva tremendamente bisogno e io non ero nessuno per infliggerle ancora più dolore. La vita era stata pessima con lei: io avevo il dovere di farla restare in piedi, di ricordarle quanto forte fosse, di non farle dimenticare mai di essere in grado di fare qualunque cosa. 

Mentre piangeva sulla mia spalla, io pensavo che non le avrei mai permesso di allontanarsi da me. Perché non era solo lei a necessitare della presenza di qualcuno che le impedisse di crollare: c'ero anche io che avevo bisogno di lei. Per ricordarmi di non essere solo nel mio piccolo ritaglio di eterno, per non lasciarmi andare completamente, per spronarmi a reagire.

Avevo quasi ventotto anni e, privato di qualsiasi sostegno, della famiglia, dell'amore e della possibilità di sentirmi vivo, capii che ero già morto. Mi caricai sulle spalle il peso di un altro dolore - quello di Gracia - e ripresi con la messa in scena, sicuro che lo sceneggiatore si fosse divertito molto a scrivere quel copione.

*

Il funerale si tenne al cimitero di Sant Gervasi, dove erano conservate le tombe dei genitori di don Federico.

Era ateo, ma aveva un amico sacerdote che gli aveva chiesto di permettergli di benedire un'ultima volta la sua anima e lui aveva acconsentito per fargli un piacere. Si conoscevano da molto tempo perché avevano studiato nelle stesse scuole fin da bambini, lo avevo scoperto quando don Federico mi aveva fatto guidare fino alla sua parrocchia.

Era stato tanto tempo prima di allora, nei primi mesi del mio servizio da autista. Quel giorno lo ricordo con particolare affetto ancora oggi perché era la prima volta che don Federico mi coinvolgeva così tanto nella sua vita.

C'era molta gente a ricordare quell'uomo, uno dei migliori che ebbi l'onore di incontrare. Riconobbi i dipendenti della casa editrice, il suo avvocato, il medico che avevo trovato nella sua stanza la notte in cui ero venuto a conoscenza della malattia, il signor Martínez, diversi autori che avevano un contratto con la _Alicia_ e molti suoi amici. Tra tutti, però, c'era un volto che non avevo mai visto. Era una donna di bell'aspetto che se ne stava lontana dagli altri, vestita di nero e con le mani strette fra di loro, talmente forte da essere bianche alle nocche.

La scrutai attentamente mentre il sacerdote ricordava che ottimo uomo la Spagna avesse perso per sempre e Gracia singhiozzava a ogni sua parola. Mantenne un atteggiamento composto per la durata dell'intera funzione, sguardo basso e labbra strette in una linea sottile. 

Fu l'ultima a far cadere sul coperchio della bara un fiore, poi si avvicinò al sacerdote e si fece accarezzare il viso da lui. Mi chiesi chi fosse e perché non l'avessi mai vista prima di allora.

Andò via poco dopo, un corpo fra i tanti che si allontanava sotto un cielo grigio.

«Alicia», pronunciò il sacerdote mettendosi al mio fianco.

«Quella Alicia?»

Annuì. «Ha saputo della sua morte e si è precipitata qui per salutarlo un'ultima volta.»

«Non pensavo fossero ancora in contatto.»

«Non lo erano: lei non vive più a Barcellona da quando si è sposata, circa trenta anni fa. Ma non si sono dimenticati l'uno dell'altra, mai. Quando veniva a trovarmi, a Federico piaceva ricordare di quando l'aveva conosciuta e di quanto si erano voluti bene quando erano solo dei ragazzi. E Alicia mi mandava delle lettere e mi domandava in molte di queste come stesse. Quando seppe che aveva chiamato la sua casa editrice con il suo nome, mi confessò di aver pianto molto.»

«La amava ancora, non è così?»

«Non credo abbia mai smesso di farlo, ma il Signore li ha tenuti lontani. Non tutte le sue volontà ci sono comprensibili.»

Guardò ancora la cassa in legno e poi si congedò con un sorriso. Io mi guardai intorno e mi resi conto di essere rimasto l'unico ancora lì.

Cercai Gracia e non la trovai - mi dissi che forse qualcuno si era offerto di accompagnarla a casa. Pensai che fosse un buon momento per mettermi seduto e concedermi di crollare, perché mi sembrava di essere sul punto di esplodere.

Piansi come un bambino spaventato da un incubo, come Andrés mentre cercava sua madre pochi istanti prima di morire, come me quando avevo capito che avevo perso l'unico uomo che mi aveva fatto da padre. Persi la cognizione del tempo e sussurrai al vento, freddo e secco, di prendermi con sé e di portarmi alla fine del mondo, lì dove tutto perdeva il suo senso e diventava il suo niente intrinseco. 

Rividi ogni momento trascorso in sua compagnia e riascoltai tutte le parole che mi aveva rivolto da quando lo avevo conosciuto. Ricordai la sua bontà, la sua determinazione, il suo sapersi distinguere dalla massa schifosa di uomini tutti uguali e mi sentii fortunato perché avevo avuto il privilegio di conoscerlo e di parlarci. Ma sapere che non ci sarebbe più stato faceva male.

In quel momento non mi sentivo in grado di reggere altro dolore, eppure continuavo a stare lì, a stringere la terra fra le mani e a chiedere che tutto finisse per far finire anche me. Sapevo che, se mi fossi messo in piedi, non sarei riuscito a muovere due soli passi: sarei crollato immediatamente, lacerato dall'immensità di qualcosa che non potevo gestire.

Non avevo niente a cui aggrapparmi. O almeno era quello che credevo prima di sentire dei passi avvicinarsi e un respiro leggero adattarsi al mio più irregolare.

Non ebbi bisogno di voltarmi: seppi che era lui senza nemmeno vederlo.

«Non l'ho dimenticato», mi disse soltanto.

«Io sono morto senza aver soddisfatto la tua richiesta.»

Si sedette accanto a me. E per un po' ebbi meno paura.


	21. XXI

Liam era tornato a Barcellona quando aveva saputo della morte di don Federico. Mi disse che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo continuare a vivere sapendo di non averlo salutato un'ultima volta.

Non gli chiesi mai dove fosse stato in quei mesi, e lui non me lo rivelò.

Andava bene così. Non avevo la capacità di pensare ad altro che al vuoto in cui la mia esistenza si era trasformata. 

Nei giorni successivi al funerale compii ogni azione meccanicamente, certo di non essere in me e neanche all'infuori di me. Avevo la testa svuotata, ma non era niente di rilassante: al contrario, mi dava la conferma di essere un inetto. Mi scoprii incapace, inutile.

Furono giorni di nebbia perenne dentro di me. Dormivo poco, non pronunciavo più di tre parole ogni due ore, scrivevo racconti che non mi soddisfacevano, facevo bruciare la carta nel camino della casa e fumavo. Pregavo la cenere affinché si depositasse tutta sul mio corpo e mi divorasse, ingorda. Cercavo il rogo, volevo che mi accusassero di qualsiasi cosa, che mi rinchiudessero in carcere e mi lasciassero marcire lì dentro, o che mi uccidessero a forza di percosse sotto le luci di una città che rimaneva in silenzio per orgoglio e non per omertà.

Gracia cercava di tenermi compagnia, di chiacchierare, di combattere la solitudine che mi confidava di sentire da quando la guerra le aveva strappato via la sua famiglia; io la ripagavo con una crudele apatia, una indifferenza impertinente che sfoggiavo perché avevo bisogno che qualcuno mi desse una scossa.

Incontrai autori, indossai abiti che non sentivo adatti a me, non onorai il ricordo dell'uomo che mi aveva offerto una vita dignitosa. E il senso di colpa lo sentivo divorarmi ogni minuto, furioso.

Ricordo che una mattina mi alzai presto perché avevo sognato Liam e uscii di corsa, spinto da una irrefrenabile voglia di rivederlo. Dopo il breve scambio di battute al cimitero, non ci eravamo più visti; non sapevo neanche se fosse partito di nuovo, lontano da me e dalla realtà che lo aveva fatto a lungo soffrire. Quella mattina, però, qualcosa mi suggeriva di darmi una mossa e di andare a cercarlo, e io ubbidii. 

Raggiunsi velocemente il negozio dei suoi genitori, già aperto ma povero di clienti. La signora Karen fissava il vuoto davanti a sé: mi parve più vecchia di come la ricordavo, ancora più triste e molto provata. Suo marito, accanto a lei, leggeva il giornale con aria svogliata e infastidita, come se sapesse già cosa vi avrebbe trovato e non gli provocasse entusiasmo. Anche lui aveva un'aria stanca, afflitta quasi.

Soffrivano per colpa mia. Rappresentavo l'elemento di distruzione per quella famiglia.

Mi chiesi se fossero così di cattivo umore perché Liam era già andato via. Dentro di me sapevo che non sarebbe rimasto a lungo, che avrebbe fatto ritorno alla sua nuova vita, probabilmente più tranquilla e non trivellata da orridi colpi di scena che mi vedevano come responsabile. Probabilmente non ci saremmo visti mai più, destinati fin dall'inizio a due percorsi separati; saremmo stati solo un ricordo, un passante l'uno per l'altro, e forse un capolavoro, sì, ma solo per noi: Barcellona non ci avrebbe ricordato, il mondo non ci avrebbe ricordato. Perché eravamo stati sempre controtempo. 

Non avrei scritto ciò che mi era stato chiesto. Forse non avrei mai scritto un libro e non sarei mai diventato qualcuno nel mondo delle lettere. La vita mi voleva passivo.

Ero impegnato a perdermi nella triste mediocrità della mia condizione quando Liam si mostrò ai suoi genitori. Sorrideva tranquillo, e vidi gli altri rispondere alla sua serenità con un'espressione di pacifica arresa. Pensai che si stessero salutando prima di separarsi ancora una volta.

Distolsi lo sguardo perché quell'intimo abbraccio non era rivolto a una mia eventuale inclusione. Quella famiglia non era la mia: era collegata a me soltanto per l'infinito dolore che le avevo provocato; non potevo intromettermi nella sua serenità per spazzare via anche quella. 

Guardai qualche automobile passarmi davanti e della gente popolare le strade. Non era ancora tempo per le belle giornate: il cielo si ostinava nel suo grigio carico di nubi minacciose, prometteva altra pioggia, come se quella già venuta giù non fosse stata abbastanza.

Con la coda dell'occhio vidi Liam uscire dal negozio e incamminarsi lungo la via. Mi dava le spalle, eppure non riuscii a evitare l'accelerare furioso dei battiti del mio cuore. Mi era mancato tanto in quei mesi di assenza: non averlo avuto accanto in un momento tanto critico mi aveva fatto sprofondare in uno stato di depressione dal quale ancora non ero venuto via. 

Ora averlo lì, davanti ai miei occhi, mi accendeva di nuove speranze. Sapevo, tuttavia, che sarebbero stati attimi fugaci: non era tempo per noi. 

Mi accorsi che non aveva con sé nessun bagaglio. Forse era tornato senza portarsi nulla, sicuro che avrebbe trovato qualcosa di suo in casa.

Lo seguii tenendomi distante. Non volevo essere scoperto, non volevo che mi vedesse, che constatasse la triste condizione in cui versavo. Volevo che mi ricordasse come l'uomo intelligente che amava lui e regalargli le rose, nell'immagine di noi due sulla ruota panoramica che ci sentivamo bene perché eravamo più vicini al cielo.

Volevo solo guardarlo per l'ultima volta, osservarlo e studiarlo prima che scivolasse via da me una volta per tutte. Volevo vederlo camminare per le strade di Barcellona e perdermi e innamorarmi ancora di lui, del suo sguardo bello e meravigliato, del suo sorriso tranquillo, dei suoi passi prima incerti e poi sempre più sicuri.

Lo feci per una settimana intera. Perché quella mattina non era andato via, e non lo aveva fatto neanche nei giorni a seguire. Mi parve strano, ma preferii soffermarmi sempre sulla sensazione di benessere che provavo nel vederlo uscire tutte le mattine dal negozio dei suoi genitori. Ero certo che sapesse che lo seguivo, ma non si voltò mai nella mia direzione e gliene fui sempre grato, perché non avrei saputo affrontare il suo sguardo sul mio corpo, smunto e striminzito dalle perdite che lo avevano abbattuto. 

Andava sempre in posti diversi: a trovare Andrés, sulla Barceloneta, fino alla basilica di Santa Maria del Mar, dal signor Martínez. L'ottavo giorno capii che era diretto al _Tibidabo_ quando lo vidi salire sul tram blu. Ebbi il coraggio di seguirlo fino alla fine dell' _avenida_ ; poi, quando si mise in fila per comprare un biglietto per la funicolare, fui colto da un improvviso senso di vuoto e di smarrimento. Ritornai a piedi fino alla base, sentendo le lacrime che colavano lungo le mie guance. Sotto il cielo di Aprile, quella mattina, piansi perché avevo perso me stesso. O forse perché non ero mai stato in grado di ritrovarmi. Perché non sapevo nulla di me, perché non avevo capito niente di niente.

A quasi ventotto anni, realizzai di aver fallito.

Non tornai a casa. Mi diressi verso Park Güell e salii fino in cima, ignorando i polmoni che andavano a fuoco e le gambe che mi imploravano per un po' di calma e riposo. Mi fermai soltanto quando ebbi l'intera città ai miei piedi.

L'ultima volta ci ero stato con don Federico. Ricordai le parole scambiate e mi lasciai cadere a terra, minato dalla pesantezza di una situazione che - sapevo - non sarei stato in grado di reggere per molto ancora. 

Il vento fresco mi accarezzava la pelle e io mi agitavo sotto la sua mano, sempre più spaventato da ciò che sarebbe successo. Non ci fu un solo momento in cui mi sentii bene come era sempre capitato fino ad allora, ma rimasi lassù per diverse ore, a piangermi addosso e a sentirmi un cretino.

Non avevo idea di cosa fare, di come vivere la vita. Rivolsi la mia attenzione al cielo e cercai nel vento l'abbraccio di don Federico. Gli chiesi aiuto perché mi sentivo ridicolo, perché non sapevo come comportarmi, perché volevo che qualcuno mi indicasse la strada da seguire per essere sereno. Ero consapevole che felice non lo sarei stato mai, perché avevo perso la mia occasione, arrivata - tra l'altro - in mezzo a una tempesta impossibile da trascurare.

Era come se fossi retrocesso allo stato di corpo in formazione: necessitavo di essere nutrito e mandato avanti attraverso il cordone ombelicale che mi teneva ancorato a ricordi che non si sarebbero più materializzati.

Io e Liam eravamo entrambi in cima, in due punti diversi della città, ma comunque vicini allo stesso cielo.

Forse anche lui pensava a me e ai mesi trascorsi insieme. Forse anche lui si domandava quale fosse la sua strada.

Lo chiamai per nome, ma non mi rispose.

Chiesi aiuto al cielo, ma fui ignorato.


	22. XXII

Dopo quel giorno non seguii più Liam nelle sue passeggiate. Smisi di raggiungere il negozio dei suoi genitori, di cercarlo tra la gente, di chiamare il suo nome. Non lo dimenticai e non interruppi l'enorme flusso di sentimenti che mi teneva ancora annodato al suo ricordo - non ne fui mai capace.

Per mesi, però, preferii concentrarmi sulla mia nuova vita. Mi gettai a capofitto nel lavoro, sforzandomi di onorare la memoria del mio predecessore e forse fallendo. 

Quell'anno, il 1945, guardai le stagioni rincorrersi e adagiarsi su Barcellona, ferita ma ancora bellissima; cominciai a disegnarla e mi scoprii anche abbastanza capace. Ricevetti diverse lettere da mia madre, animata da una nuova contentezza dopo la fine del conflitto, e gliene scrissi altrettante, fingendo di stare bene, evitando le sue domande con risposte a metà, ostentando una fermezza e una lucidità che mi sembravano troppo lontane per appartenermi. 

Non guidai mai, in quei mesi. L'automobile che per anni mi aveva visto al fianco di don Federico rimase ferma, perché sapevo che, se mi fossi avvicinato o se l'avessi guidata, tutto il malessere che tenevo nel profondo del mio cuore sarebbe venuto fuori, mi avrebbe sopraffatto e condotto a compiere qualche follia. Mi spostavo a piedi o, quando le distanze da percorrere erano molto lunghe e io non avevo voglia di perdermi a pensare troppo a tutto ciò che mi era successo, usufruivo dei mezzi pubblici. Non li disdegnavo: ci trovavo talmente tanta vita all'interno da esserne sempre ispirato. 

Incrociai i volti di mendicanti, di bambini già vecchi, di donne disperate, di uomini contenti e appagati. L'umanità più pura si concentrava sempre lì, e io ero pronto ad accoglierla tutta e a trascriverla in nuovi racconti che conservavo poi nell'armadio che occupava la parete destra dello studio della casa. 

Mi recai in diverse occasioni sia a Mantjuïc che al cimitero di Sant Gervasi. Trascorsi ore intere di fronte a quei nomi incisi nel marmo, a parlare, a scusarmi, a confidarmi, a offendermi, a dirmi vigliacco. E in cambio ebbi sempre il silenzio, che mi fece riflettere e impazzire allo stesso tempo.

Incontrai autori, strinsi mani, conobbi volti che poi mi sarebbero stati quotidiani.

Contattai Alicia, la donna che avevo visto al funerale di don Federico, e le chiesi di incontrarci perché volevo vederla, volevo conoscerla. E lei accettò: mi raccontò la storia filtrata dai suoi ricordi e ancora accudita con l'affetto di una donna che non ha dimenticato. Mi presentò la sua famiglia quando mi invitò da lei, mi mostrò delle fotografie e mi ringraziò per averle permesso di tornare, con la mente e col cuore, a quel periodo, il più felice della sua vita. 

Fu ospite anche da me, insieme ai suoi familiari. Non glielo dissi che quella casa era appartenuta a don Federico: non lo credevo necessario, e capii di aver avuto ragione quando, il giorno in cui andò via, mi salutò con gli occhi lucidi, commossi e grati.

Vidi Gracia tornare a sorridere giorno dopo giorno. La accontentai ogni volta che mi domandò di accompagnarla al cinema o di aspettarla fuori dalla chiesa mentre lei assisteva alla celebrazione. Le bastava poco per essere felice, e a me non costava nulla assecondarla. Le lessi ogni parola che scrissi, le permisi di conoscermi a fondo, di scoprire i miei segreti e di reagire in qualsiasi modo. Sapevamo di aver bisogno l'uno dell'altra: per questo non ci allontanammo mai né pensammo mai di farlo.

Mi crogiolai nel tepore dell'abitudine, che fu turbata soltanto una volta prima che il 1946 arrivasse.

Accadde una sera di Novembre, esattamente un anno dopo quella notte. 

Stare in casa mi faceva mancare il respiro, perciò decisi di uscire, credendo che un po' d'aria mi avrebbe fatto bene e che, una volta tornato, mi sarei messo a dormire senza troppi problemi. Faceva freddo e mi strinsi nel cappotto mentre attraversavo le strade e mi lasciavo condurre dalle mie gambe; fu naturale, per loro, arrivare lì dov'era cambiato tutto quanto.

C'erano ancora mendicanti e uomini ubriachi che popolavano la strada altrimenti deserta, ma quello che non mi aspettavo di vedere era Liam, una sigaretta stretta tra le labbra e la schiena schiacciata contro il muro. Mi fermai a osservarlo con il cuore che batteva troppo veloce nel petto e gli occhi che pizzicavano. Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, come fisso su un ricordo che si stava riproducendo a pochi metri di distanza dal suo volto, arrossato dal vento che lo colpiva aggressivo. 

Volevo andare via, ma era come se fossi paralizzato: a correre erano il mio cuore e i miei pensieri, percorrevano chilometri, mentre io rimanevo lì, fermo a un istante che non avrei mai potuto scordare.

Sembrò passare un'eternità, ma so per certo che si trattò di un minuto al massimo. Liam scosse la testa e mi vide, immobilizzandosi in un sorriso accennato. Soltanto allora ripresi a muovermi: e andai via. Ritornai a casa di corsa, i polmoni in fiamme e la paura di crollare ancora e di restare a fondo. 

Non avevo saputo più nulla di lui. Avevo pensato che fosse andato via, che fosse tornato in quella nuova esistenza che aveva dovuto crearsi un anno prima, ma dovevo essermi sbagliato, perché era lì, era a Barcellona, dove eravamo cominciati e finiti assieme.

L'adrenalina mi scorreva nelle vene e avevo bisogno di sfogarmi in qualche modo; perciò, dimenticandomi di Gracia che dormiva, mi mossi agitato per le stanze e cercai per tutta la notte i fogli su cui avevo impresso la nostra storia: volevo darli alle fiamme, vederli bruciare e bruciare insieme a loro, insieme a quelle parole che valevano meno dello sputo che mi aveva offerto quel poliziotto. Ma non li trovai.

Rimasi in uno stato di stravolgimento per circa un mese. Avevo trovato un equilibrio e i suoi occhi lo avevano spezzato con una facilità inaudita. Lo rividi nei sogni quel marrone _irresistibile_ , e sembrava ogni volta così reale, così concreto, da lasciarmi inebetito per diversi minuti dopo il risveglio. Di notte, nell'oscurità del mio inconscio, tornavo a studiare le sue labbra, a perdermi nei suoi baci, ad accarezzare le sue mani e a non sentire il dolore che straziava il mio cuore e lo spaccava in due. Ma poi il buio si trasformava in luce, e io ero ancora fermo a lui.

Il mio amore era tutto lì. Avrebbe sempre fatto male, mi avrebbe sempre gettato nello sconforto che caratterizza un sentimento impossibile e a tratti sbagliato: non era sbagliato che io amassi un altro uomo, era sbagliato che io amassi proprio Liam. Eppure riuscii a riprendermi, a ricominciare con le mie abitudini.

E passarono altri mesi: arrivò Natale, accolsi il nuovo anno, piansi quando fu un anno esatto dalla morte di don Federico, incontrai scrittori, disegnai Barcellona, portai Gracia al cinema.

Fino a quando l'equilibrio si spezzò di nuovo, ad Aprile.

Quella mattina mi ero svegliato nervoso e uscii di casa per evitare gli occhi contenti di Gracia. Mi diressi alla Barceloneta, animata da bambini che giocavano fra loro e da coppie che passeggiavano tenendosi per mano.

Quante volte, due anni prima, avevo desiderato essere al loro posto insieme a Liam.

Non capii che il tempo era passato e che ero rimasto seduto sulla sabbia per quasi tutto il giorno fino a quando _qualcuno_ non mi fece notare che era una bella serata. Mi voltai e vidi Liam accanto a me, e quella sensazione, quel bisogno di sfogarmi e fare a pezzi la nostra storia, tornò a farsi sentire prepotente. 

Mi irrigidii e lui lo notò, ma si sedette comunque al mio fianco e mi parlò all'orecchio, come se avesse avuto paura che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto sentirci e quindi scoprire ciò che aveva da dirmi. Fui stordito dal suo profumo, che mi era mancato tantissimo, e non capii più nulla. In qualche modo lo seguii tra le vie della città, senza ricordarmi di avergli dato il consenso di portarmi da qualche parte.

Di quella notte ricordo vagamente qualche sua parola, ma è nitido ancora oggi nella mia mente il portone al quale arrivammo, quello della sua vecchia casa, quella che era stata anche nostra per un po'. 

«Zayn», mi chiamò, ma non gli risposi. Fui capace di offrirgli soltanto il silenzio per diverso tempo, mentre studiavo i nuovi particolari di quell'abitazione: era stata arredata, ripulita, resa accogliente. Forse ci viveva da solo, lì dentro.

Ricordo, poi, di essermi diretto verso l'uscita quando il buio inghiottiva ancora la città. Quanto tempo avevamo trascorso in silenzio?

«Zayn», parlò alle mie spalle. «Per favore, ri-»

«Non chiedermelo: _non farmi restare stanotte_ », dissi. Non potei vederlo, ma lo immaginai stringersi nelle spalle e accusare il colpo. « _E non domandarmi se sto bene: non ho la risposta_.»

Poi mi chiusi la porta alle spalle, in un vortice di malinconica felicità. _No, non la conoscevo la risposta._


	23. XXIII

Ricominciammo a vederci, a parlare come facevamo un tempo, come se non ci fossero tra noi quasi due anni di silenzi, di assenza, di avvenimenti che ci avevano cambiato nel profondo.

Mi disse che ormai viveva nella sua vecchia casa e che aveva ricominciato a lavorare nella libreria del signor Martínez, che aveva sentito tanto la mancanza di Barcellona, delle sue strade e dell'atmosfera di cui queste si circondavano quando c'ero io al suo fianco. C'era tornato stabilmente dall'Ottobre del 1945, dopo aver realizzato di non voler vivere lontano dal posto che gli aveva tolto tutto e poi restituito altro; i suoi genitori lo avevano accolto con un abbraccio disperato, ancora distrutti dalla lontananza a cui li aveva costretti per tanto tempo, e poi lo avevano appoggiato, anche se timorosi, spaventati. Avevano parlato tanto, mi disse, anche di me. 

I signori Serrano non gli avevano proibito di cercarmi o di vedermi. Non comprendevano la sua natura, il suo bisogno di amare qualcuno del suo stesso sesso, ma quell'anno di lontananza da Liam li aveva posti di fronte alla possibilità di perdere anche lui. E non potevano permetterlo: non potevano rischiare di essere abbandonati e odiati dal loro primo figlio; per questo cercarono di accettare quella situazione, per questo non lo fecero mai rinchiudere nel penitenziario. Lo amavano molto. 

Non mi disse mai dove aveva cominciato a ricostruirsi da solo, e io non glielo chiesi.

Per un paio di mesi - forse tre - ci incontrammo tutte le sere lì dove ormai viveva da solo. Gli raccontai tutto quello che era cambiato nella mia vita da quella notte: la mia abitazione, la mia posizione sociale, le mie disponibilità. Non accennai mai, in quei mesi, ai miei sentimenti; certo, non potei evitare di tirare fuori dalla bocca tutta l'angoscia e il malessere che provavo da quando don Federico era morto e la piacevole tranquillità che Gracia o Alicia erano capaci di regalarmi per qualche ora, ma tacqui sempre quando i suoi occhi, ancora dolci e sempre irresistibili, mi domandavano di aprirmi completamente. Non gli dissi che lo amavo ancora, non ne vedevo il bisogno: sapeva che non avevo dato peso alla richiesta contenuta in quella lettera, glielo avevo confessato il giorno del funerale; che senso avrebbe avuto ripetermi? Cosa sarebbe cambiato se gli avessi ribadito che non avevo smesso di amarlo? Che non avevo dimenticato niente di noi due, dei mesi trascorsi insieme, i più belli di tutta la mia vita, che non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di cancellare i nostri ricordi. Lui sapeva, me lo dicevano i suoi occhi, e in fondo andava bene così.

Era, quella, una fase di stallo all'interno della nostra storia: ci mancavano le forze per compiere dei passi, avanti o indietro che fossero. E sapevamo entrambi che prima o poi quel precario equilibrio sarebbe scoppiato perché non ce l'avremmo fatta più a farci bastare quella quiete neutra e imbarazzata, eppure lasciavamo correre. Credevamo che il tempo avrebbe messo a posto tutto, che le cose sarebbero cambiate. Ingenuamente, avevamo fiducia nel cambiamento.

Fu un duro colpo accettarlo, per me. Il mio animo ribelle, quello che mi aveva fatto abbandonare casa mia, mia madre e la mia città, era tornato sotto metri di cenere, assopito, quasi privo di sensi, prossimo alla morte probabilmente. Non ero più io, perché mi ero abbandonato alla non vita per troppe volte: forse non meritavo più di sperimentare i brividi mozzafiato.

Ero cosciente di quanto fosse pericoloso il riavvicinamento mio e di Liam, molto più di lui. Lui che, nonostante avesse subito di più, nonostante fosse stato privato perfino della sua dignità, aveva avuto la forza e la voglia di ricominciare, di andare avanti. Un ingenuo. E io un idiota, perché, sebbene sapessi che niente sarebbe cambiato, continuavo a sperarci.

Lo facevo per Liam. O forse, egoisticamente, lo facevo per me, perché ero stanco e avevo urgenza di aggrapparmi a qualcosa che non fosse la mancanza. 

Arrivammo al punto di non ritorno a Luglio, quando mi chiese di accompagnarlo a Montjuïc perché aveva bisogno di parlare con Andrés. Diedi di matto e non fui capace di trattenere nulla: gli riversai addosso tutta la mia infinita tristezza, la mia furia, la mia rabbia. 

Se ci ripenso adesso, so quanto io sia stato illogico, ma all'epoca ero accecato, immerso fin troppo in quella faccenda, ed essere arrabbiato con Liam sembrava essere l'unica valvola di sfogo funzionante. Perciò sì, ero profondamente arrabbiato con lui: perché diceva di amarmi ma andava via, perché non mi era stato accanto nei mesi infernali in cui stavo per perdere l'unica persona che si fosse mai davvero interessata a me e al mio benessere, perché non c'era quando la nebbia mi opprimeva i pensieri e la pioggia batteva così forte da farmi tremare di paura.

Sbottai alla sua richiesta e non me ne pentii in quel momento. Lo accusai di avermi sempre mentito, di essersi preso gioco di me, di avermi abbandonato e di essere tornato solo per distruggermi ancora. Gli dissi che sapevo che aveva capito che lo seguivo nelle sue passeggiate l'anno prima e che il fatto che lui non si fosse mai voltato per sorridermi o salutarmi o invitarmi a camminare al suo fianco confermava tutto ciò che stavo dicendo. Sputai veleno dalla mia bocca, e lui me lo lasciò fare. Perfino quando pronunciai di essere andato a trovare Andrés in quei due anni e di essermi pentito di avergli chiesto perdono per aver fatto del male all'uomo che amavo, perfino allora non mi tappò la bocca.

Mi ascoltò mentre impazzivo dal dolore e mi dicevo felice perché lui era tornato. Non mi interruppe nonostante stessi buttando fuori frasi contrastanti. Rispettò la mia sofferenza e mi permise di sfogarla tutta.

Solo quando il pianto divenne troppo forte per farmi proseguire mi abbracciò. Mi accarezzò la nuca e il collo e ricordo di non aver capito più nulla in quel momento, perché Liam era lì, accanto a me, e mi aveva ascoltato e non era scappato di nuovo, era rimasto e mi stava abbracciando. 

«Perché non volevi che ti chiedessi di restare quando ti ho portato qui?», mi domandò tempo dopo. Sentivo il suo sguardo insistente addosso, come se volesse assicurarsi che stessi bene, che non crollassi ancora. Mi dissi che non me lo meritavo, né lui né il suo amore. Eppure ce li avevo entrambi.

«Perché sarebbe stato sbagliato», risposi con un filo di voce.

«Cosa, passare la notte con me?»

Annuii e «Tu hai sofferto a casa mia, Liam, e anche la tua famiglia», continuai. «Non potevo- io non posso permettere che accada ancora.»

«Anche io ho fatto soffrire te.»

«È stata una conseguenza. Ho cominciato io. E tu dovresti odiarmi.»

«Invece continuo ad amarti, Zayn.»

Non risposi. Lasciai che il silenzio reagisse alla sua dichiarazione e sperai che capisse che in quel momento non mi sentivo in grado di reggere oltre. Andai via e trascorsi la notte a riflettere, a ripercorrere mentalmente la nostra conversazione. Mi pentii di averlo accusato ed ebbi l'istinto di tornare da lui e implorare il suo perdono, ma mi sforzai di restare lì dov'ero: dovevo fare pace con me stesso prima di commettere qualsiasi altra azione.

Capii che lui si era ricostruito da solo e che, se aveva detto di amarmi, lo aveva fatto perché aveva abbastanza coraggio per farlo, perché era cresciuto, era diventato un uomo e non faceva schifo come tutti gli altri, come me. Piansi perché lo avevo offeso e invece avrei solo dovuto complimentarmi.

Aveva affrontato un processo di conoscenza di se stesso che io mi stavo proibendo, ed era stato proprio questo a salvarlo. 

Avrei dovuto andar via anch'io? Magari tornare in Inghilterra, da mia madre, e ripresentarmi a Liam una volta ripreso possesso di me. Ma a cosa sarebbe servito trascorrere del tempo nella mia vita del passato, lontano dai fantasmi di Barcellona? 

Mi sentivo un fallimento. 

Avevo abbandonato mia madre per inseguire degli ideali che non avevano trovato la vittoria. Non avevo impedito la morte di un ragazzino innocente che cercava sua madre e piangeva perché aveva paura. Avevo vissuto per strada e nelle celle putride del carcere, divorato dalla vergogna verso me stesso. Ero stato violato, umiliato, picchiato, messo all'angolo e mai difeso. Avevo trovato protezione in un uomo per bene che mi aveva fatto conoscere l'amore e mi aveva regalato un futuro che stavo ingiustamente sprecando. L'avevo perso. E insieme a lui avevo perso ogni voglia di lottare, di credere in qualcosa, anche solo in me stesso. Non avevo impedito che facessero del male all'uomo che amavo. Non lo avevo cercato quando era andato via. Non gli permettevo di tornare davvero.

Ed ero profondamente infelice.

Alle otto del mattino, stremato dai troppi pensieri, chiesi a Gracia di farmi un caffè e, dopo averlo bevuto, uscii di casa. Non guardai negli occhi la gente con cui mi scontravo, non salutai nessuno, non respirai nemmeno quasi.

Mi concessi di crollare ancora solo quando arrivai in cima, più vicino al cielo, sul _Tibidabo_. 

Per diverso tempo guardai le attrazioni e il parco popolarsi, sforzandomi di non pensare a quando c'ero stato con Liam e fallendo miseramente. Non riuscii a impedire alla mia mente di farmi rivedere quei momenti, come fotogrammi felici di una vita passata e già finita, incastrata in un intervallo troppo breve per poter essere mai considerata dagli altri. 

Barcellona splendeva sotto il cielo luminoso di quella bellissima giornata di Luglio, e osservavo la sua perfezione dall'alto della mia nullità, nel punto esatto in cui prima mi sentivo il padrone del mondo. Non avrei mai avuto l'opportunità di essere qualcuno, per il mondo: troppo vigliacco, troppo egoista, troppo poco incline a vivere per davvero.

Sarebbe stato facile farla finita da lassù, ma non ci pensai nemmeno per un secondo.

Mi avvicinai alla fila per la ruota panoramica. I bambini saltellavano eccitati e battevano le mani, non vedevano l'ora di salirci e di stare così in alto. Sorrisi quando uno di loro si mise a sedere e, con occhi grandi e sognanti, chiese alla sua mamma di affiancarlo. C'era tanta vita lassù.

Mi sentii toccare una spalla e mi voltai. Non per curiosità, perché sapevo già chi fosse, ma perché volevo vederlo.

«Vieni con me», mi disse.

Avevo il cuore spaccato a metà, sapevo di dover fare qualcosa per tornare a stare bene e che sarebbe stato meglio rifiutare e andarmene. Ma «Come farai a convincermi?», mi ritrovai a chiedere.

Vidi il suo sorriso ingrandirsi e i suoi occhi illuminarsi. « _Ti darò_ una rosa», promise.


	24. XXIV - Epilogo

_1981, Barcellona_

A Sant Jordi Barcellona si colora di romanticismo: è tradizione che le donne regalino dei libri ai loro fidanzati e ricevano da questi una rosa.

Sono passati anni dalla prima volta, eppure la sensazione di stupore che provo è sempre la stessa. È bello vedere la rambla piena di bancarelle, leggere titoli conosciuti e scoprirne di nuovi, scovare tra i tanti anche quello che ho scelto io per la mia storia, per la nostra storia. Perché, sì, alla fine quel capolavoro l'ho scritto per davvero e lo vivo ogni giorno.

Franco è morto sei anni fa. Sono stati dimenticati tanti crimini che ha commesso: la memoria nazionale ha preferito scordare, ma io so che nessuno ha voltato pagina senza avere in mente tutte quelle già scritte. Ci sono cose che non si possono dimenticare.

In diversi romanzi che ho avuto il piacere di leggere in tutti questi anni, il narratore dava delucidazioni circa la vita dei protagonisti che seguiva il punto finale. Posso provarci anche io, perché sono stato narratore e forse a qualcuno la conclusione non è chiara.

Dopo quella promessa, la promessa di una rosa, mi sono concesso del tempo per me. Non ho mai abbandonato Barcellona, ma ho cominciato a dare un serio ascolto alle mie emozioni, ai miei bisogni, alle mie necessità; sono cresciuto, sono diventato più maturo, meno idiota, più consapevole. E sono tornato da Liam solo quando ho capito che avrei potuto restare al suo fianco senza scappare. Non si meritava un codardo affianco: meritava il meglio. Ed egoisticamente pretendevo di essere io. Ho lavorato molto su me stesso e sulle mie paure; se oggi sono un uomo sereno, lo devo alla sua promessa.

Ho continuato a gestire la casa editrice di don Federico e continuo ancora adesso. Da quando mi sono migliorato, ho scoperto di apprezzare molto di più il lavoro che mi è stato offerto, e cerco di impegnarmi al massimo ogni giorno, per onorare la memoria di chi non è mai morto per davvero.

Vivo ancora nella stessa casa, e Liam nella sua. Almeno ufficialmente: il mondo non è tenuto a sapere che in realtà dormiamo assieme tutte le notti. 

Lui è diventato proprietario della libreria in cui ha sempre lavorato, ed è affiancato da Lolita, una diciannovenne eccentrica e molto curiosa che vuole diventare una scrittrice. L'ho conosciuta il suo primo giorno di lavoro, un anno e mezzo fa: era impacciata e terrorizzata all'idea di parlarmi, ma col tempo la sua vera natura è venuta fuori e mi si mostra solida ogni giorno. 

Ci sono stati lutti che mi hanno segnato. Quello di mia madre, tanto per cominciare. È successo nel 1977, e l'ho scoperto con una lettera di un suo vicino di casa. Mi sono reso conto di averla persa anni prima, quando sono arrivato in Spagna: mi sono separato da lei con la presunzione di un ragazzo che credeva di avere il mondo ai suoi piedi; soltanto da uomo mi sono reso conto che avrei dovuto starle accanto più tempo. Mi manca ogni giorno, e mi intristisce il pensiero di non poterle nemmeno fare visita al cimitero. Liam mi ha promesso che un giorno ci andremo, e io gli credo. 

Ho perso Alicia, Liam ha perso il signor Martínez e anche suo padre. Sua madre si è ammalata, ma si mostra sorridente perché è felice della tranquillità di suo figlio. In tutto questo tempo, non è mai stata scortese con me: lei e suo marito, pur non comprendendo il nostro modo di essere, non hanno mai avuto neanche l'idea di abbandonarci. Sono stati degli ottimi genitori per Liam, e io sono contento di averli conosciuti.

Ho ancora gli incubi. Sogno Andrés e la notte dell'arresto, ma mi rassicura il pensiero che sono solo ricordi: non ci siamo stati mai più in carcere. E adesso, anche se ci additano ancora come invertiti, viviamo più tranquilli. Ci godiamo ciò che abbiamo, e siamo felici così.

Oggi sono dietro la bancarella della libreria insieme a Liam e Lolita. C'è un sacco di gente che passeggia per la rambla ed è tutto così bello che potrei scoppiare di gioia. Una ragazza si ferma di fronte a me e abbassa lo sguardo quando si sente i miei occhi addosso. Capisco che ha letto la mia storia dal rossore che si affretta a tingerle le gote.

Mi chiedo se qualcuno le abbia già regalato una rosa.

Mi domanda quale titolo potrebbe scegliere, mentre i miei compagni sono impegnati a soddisfare le richieste di altri passanti. Io le ricordo che, tanti anni fa, nello stesso giorno, ho scelto _Grandi speranze_ , speranze che alla fine sono diventate solide realtà. Mi sorride timida e mi domanda se ne abbiamo una copia.

Quando si allontana, le chiedo di aspettarmi.

«Perché?», mi domanda.

«Perché ho una tradizione da rispettare», rispondo avvicinandomi a un venditore di fiori. 

Compro due rose: una la do a lei - perché in fondo non l'ho mai rispettata davvero la tradizione di Sant Jordi - e una la consegno a Liam. Si somigliano ancora, e io ne sono sempre innamorato.  



	25. Finale alternativo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola premessa prima che cominciate a leggere questa parte. Tornate con la mente al capitolo 21: don Federico è morto da poco, Liam e Zayn si sono visti al cimitero e Zayn ha cominciato a seguirlo per una settimana; all'ottavo giorno, capendo che la sua direzione è il Tibidabo, ritorna sui suoi passi e va verso Park Güell: lì riflette, piange e cerca risposte. Nessuno, però, sembra accontentarlo.  
> Era necessario dirvelo perché, con questo finale, i capitoli 22 e 23 non ci sono mai stati.  
> Ora vi lascio alla lettura.

_1981, Barcellona_  


Sono passati anni da quando sono arrivato in Spagna. Ho visto la dittatura di Franco nascere, affermarsi e poi morire con lui; ho visto Barcellona crescere, cambiare e conservare sempre la sua essenza sotto lo stesso cielo che non è mai stato mio fino in fondo. 

Ho assistito alla mia crescita personale, mi sono posto delle domande e ho cercato di darmi delle risposte. Ho curato da solo le ferite che avevo addosso, e, anche se non sono del tutto guarite, le guardo con un certo orgoglio, perché è grazie a loro se sono l'uomo che sono. 

Ho pianto molto, ho perso più del pensabile, ma ogni giorno mi sveglio con la consapevolezza di aver avuto indietro me stesso: quello spirito anticonformista e ribelle che mi animava quando ero solo un ragazzo è tornato a farsi sentire e mi ha ridato carattere. Mi è stato tolto così tanto dalla vita che alla fine sono rimasto solo con lo scheletro della mia coscienza, e con quello ho fatto i conti. 

Una parte di me, non lo nego, ha spinto a lungo per farla finita, perché non avevo più nulla a cui aggrapparmi e ogni cosa mi sembrava senza senso: mi pesava svegliarmi al mattino, era ripugnante l'idea di dover sorridere e stringere mani a gente che stava meglio di me; rifiutavo la compagnia di chiunque, troppo impegnato a riflettere senza pause alla mia misera condizione. Per dei lunghissimi mesi ho ascoltato Gracia offrirmi parole di conforto, sussurrarmi la buonanotte nella speranza - la sua - che la notte fosse davvero magnanima e mi restituisse alla vita; al contrario, io accoglievo quell'augurio pensando che, magari, se avessi chiuso gli occhi sforzandomi di non aprirli per diverse ore, non avrei più ricevuto il buongiorno. Ma non è successo: la buonanotte di Gracia non è mai stata un addio. E a oggi ne sono fiero, perché, se allora mi fossi lasciato andare allo sconforto, alla sconclusionata disperazione di quella parte di me che non accettava di essere rimasto solo al mondo, non avrei raggiunto determinati obiettivi. Non avrei avuto il coraggio di riprendere quelle pagine nate con la premessa di diventare un capolavoro e renderle tali per davvero, perché, sì, quella storia l'ho scritta alla fine. L'avevo promesso, ed è stato proprio questo a darmi la forza di ricominciare. Rivivere i miei ricordi attraverso le mie parole mi ha fatto capire che era sbagliato sperare di sparire.

Ho elaborato la mia solitudine e non ne ho più avuto paura. È stata lei a farmi compagnia, a spronarmi a fare del mio meglio. E, dopo averla accettata, è stato più facile prendermi cura di me stesso con la giusta attenzione: è stato semplice, a quel punto, distinguere quali fossero le reali necessità e fare di tutto per soddisfarle. 

È stato allora che l'altra parte di me, quella che non aveva nessuna intenzione di farla finita, ha preso il sopravvento. Proprio come quella bomba sganciata dall'aviazione italiana nella notte più buia della mia vita, la consapevolezza di avere ancora tanto da dire e da dare al mondo mi ha scaraventato a terra e mi ha fatto perdere i sensi: mi sono svegliato ubriaco, le vene invase da amore. Verso me stesso, verso il mio lavoro, verso l'esistenza che conducevo.

Oggi ci nuoto nel mio sangue. 

Ho pubblicato _Tibidabo_ due anni fa. Ho dato alla mia storia - alla _nostra_ storia - questo titolo perché è la promessa che gli ho sempre fatto: _ti darò_. E poi perché il nostro noi è cominciato e finito proprio lì, sotto lo sguardo di Andrés e prima di salire sulla funicolare. Lì ci siamo detti addio per la vita terrena, abbiamo preso coscienza del fatto di essere controtempo e ci siamo fermati prima dell'irreparabile.

A Park Güell è iniziato il mio racconto e a quella stessa altezza ho deciso di metterci un punto. Tutto ciò che è avvenuto è inciso sulla mia pelle e non avevo bisogno di farlo stampare anche su carta: è una sofferenza che non voglio condividere.

Non ho mai lasciato Barcellona, neanche quando mi è stato comunicato che mia madre era venuta a mancare - è nei miei piani, però, tornare a Londra tra qualche tempo per farle visita e salutarla come si deve, come non ho fatto a vent'anni. 

Ogni anno, a Sant Jordi, ho regalato una rosa senza rispettare la tradizione, ma non c'è stato più nessuno ad ammonirmi. 

So che _lui_ è tornato a vivere a Barcellona, nella casa in cui ha vissuto da bambino, e che adesso gestisce la libreria del signor Martínez. Ci siamo incrociati diverse volte nel corso di questi anni, ma non ci siamo mai spinti oltre i sorrisi reciproci: abbiamo sempre saputo di non poter mantenere le distanze una volta oltrepassata la linea che demarca l'inizio di una confidenza più intima, perciò ce ne stiamo ai nostri posti. Non ci siamo dimenticati di noi e di quello che è stato, ma è così che doveva andare.

Viaggiamo su due rette che in passato sono state incidenti e che ora hanno assunto un comportamento parallelo. E in fondo va bene così: la geometria insegna che due rette parallele si incontrano all'infinito; sono pronto ad attendere la fine di questa vita per un altro incrocio che - lo so - sarà per sempre perché avremo abbandonato le leggi del tempo e dello spazio e saremo giusti in una dimensione che non conosce differenze.

Intanto, mentre aspetto, vivo. 

Oggi è Sant Jordi. A Sant Jordi Barcellona si colora di romanticismo: è tradizione che le donne regalino dei libri ai loro fidanzati e ricevano da questi una rosa.

Io passeggio sulla rambla e mi sembra di avere di nuovo ventisette anni e di camminare accanto a don Federico. Oggi come allora mi incanto e mi perdo nell'atmosfera, che sa di storie d'amore reali e inventate, ed è tutto bellissimo come la prima volta.

Mentre il sole picchia forte sulla strada e sulla mia pelle che sta invecchiando, mi fermo per comprare delle rose: due. La prima la offro a una donna dall'aria triste che è seduta su una panchina in legno. Mi studia con occhi sorpresi e curiosi e mi concede un sorriso che le illumina il volto aggraziato.

La seconda è destinata ad altre mani.

Riprendo la passeggiata fino al monumento di Cristoforo Colombo e poi torno indietro perché non ho impegni e posso perdere tutto il tempo che voglio prima di fare quel che devo. Procedo lentamente, lasciandomi accarezzare dalla consapevolezza che sarà così per sempre - almeno fino all'infinito.

Quando arrivo nelle vicinanze della bancarella della libreria che ormai è _sua_ , interrompo la camminata e lo guardo. Ha sessantadue anni e conserva ancora quella bellezza fresca che mi ha colpito la prima volta. Ancora oggi faccio fatica ad associarlo a un'opera d'arte. 

Accarezza con cura i volumi che i passanti decidono di acquistare e sorride a tutti, a loro e a Lolita, la ragazza con cui lavora da circa un anno. È proprio lei a distrarlo dopo qualche minuto, permettendomi di avvicinarmi e di rispettare ancora una volta la mia promessa. Perciò mi affretto e appoggio la rosa che tenevo ancora tra le mani su alcuni volumi che non ho il tempo di guardare, poi mi volto e mi confondo fra la folla.

Non lo vedo, ma so che sorride quando la nota. 

_Ti darò una rosa_. È stata la mia promessa fin dall'inizio. E lo sarà fino all'infinito.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto!


End file.
